


Baby Octopus

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Baby Octopus [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Accidents, Adorable, Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologies, Arguments, Babies, Bad Cooking, Bath, Blood, Bribery, Bubble Bath, Chaos, Children, Chocolate, Chocolate Milk, Clothing, Coffee, Concern, Convincing, Cookies, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Crying, Cuddle Pile, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Danger, Dangerous Situation, Dessert & Sweets, Distress, Dramatic, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eureka - Freeform, Eureka Moment, Fear, Feeding, Fighting, Fights, Fluff, Gen, Getting Help, Hide and Seek, Hiding, Hot sauce, Hugging, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, MMA, Manipulation, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, Movie Night, Napping, Overprotective, Paperwork, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Playgrounds, Playing, Portals, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protectiveness, Role-Playing Game, Roleplay, Shock, Shyness, Sickness, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleepovers, Smile, Soup, Sparring, Surprises, Tacos, Tears, Teasing, Tentacles, The Power of Cuteness, Tree Climbing, Tricks, Worry, allergic, antidote, bad surprise, blue magic, bubble fight, causing havoc, censoring, cracked bones, cuteness, destroying, discussions, dislocated arm, dust - Freeform, garden, happiness, mysterious crash, overdramatic, run and chase, sleepy, smothering, startled, tired, working, yawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Cross investigates the castle after he hears a loud crash.Maybe it was Dust with an experiment...What he finds is not at all what he'd been expecting though...





	1. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross discovers something shocking after investigating a mysterious explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between me (xXUndertale_loveXx) and SkylerSkyhigh.
> 
> ~Roles for this chapter~  
> Cross - X  
> Nightmare - Sky
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Cross flinched slightly when he heard a loud crash. He stood up quickly and ran into the direction of the sound, quickly making out that it had come from Nightmare's room. He slammed open the door worriedly.

 

The room was a mess. The floor had shattered glass everywhere with a puff of green smoke.

The smoke cleared and in the middle of all the mess was a small black skeleton with one blue eye. He rubbed his eye and looked up at Cross curiously.

 

What?

"Nightmare?!!!" Cross shouted shockedly, running towards the baby. If that really was Nightmare then they were doomed.

 

Nightmare leaned away from the large skeleton fearfully with tears in his eyes. He tried to scoot away, unknowingly nearing the broken glass around him.

 

Cross quickly picked Nightmare up, trying to protect him from the glass. He shushed him gently.

"Shh... I'm sorry for shouting." He apologised quietly.

 

Nightmare whined loudly in fear and tried to struggle out of the larger skeleton's hold. His whole body shifting in distress. His tentacles flaring wildly behind him, Nightmare having no control in his distress.

 

Cross winced as he was slapped by a tentacle.

"Shh... It's okay, Nightmare..." He murmured quietly.

 

Nightmare sniffed and whined loudly. He was so scared. Who was this skeleton?! Was he going to hurt him?!

 

Oh stars he had no idea how to deal with babies.

Cross gently rubbed Nightmare's skull, hoping to calm him down.

 

Nightmare flinched at the touch. He paused when the touch wasn't painful. He looked up at the adult confused with a wide tearful eye.

 

"Shh... It's okay, Nightmare..." Cross murmured softly, gently rubbing his little skull.

 

Nightmare sniffed softly and looked up at the new skeleton.

"Don't hurt me." he begged softly with tears in his eyes. "I'm a good boy. I'm not bad."

 

"I would never hurt you, Nightmare." Cross murmured softly, holding Nightmare close. "And I'll make sure noone else hurts you either." He promised.

 

Nightmare gripped the adult's shirt with his small hands. He sniffed softly with a small smile. He nuzzled the adult's shirt. The bigger skeleton felt safe.

 

Cross smiled slightly.

"Do you want some chocolate milk?" He asked, slowly stepping out of the room. He'd have to remember cleaning that mess up.

 

Nightmare looked up at the adult and nodded shyly. "I... c-can I have some? P-please?"

 

"Sure." Cross replied with a smile as he carried Nightmare to the kitchen. He gently placed him onto the counter and poured him a glass of chocolate milk.

 

Nightmare sat on the counter looking at Cross curiously. He looked at the glass with want but he only looked down uncertainly. He had to get permission first or else...

 

"Here you go." Cross murmured softly, giving his skull a gentle rub.

 

Nightmare smiled slightly up at Cross at the gentle touch. He carefully picked up the glass and took a small sip. He brightened up and began drinking earnestly.

 

Cross smiled when he noticed that Nightmare seemed to like it.

"I still got some cookies left over from breakfast." He mentioned.

 

Nightmare looked up at Cross with wide eyes. He put down the half finished glass of chocolate milk. "Cookies?"

 

Cross nodded with a smile and got out a plate of cookies, placing them next to Nightmare.

 

Nightmare smiled and reached out for one, pausing before he actually touched them. He looked up at Cross uncertainly.

 

"You can take them. You don't have to wait for me to tell you. You can eat." Cross explained with a small smile.

 

Nightmare looked at Cross in awe before tentatively reaching out to grab a cookie. He pulled it close and took a bite, smiling happily at the taste. He began eating the cookies, occasionally taking a few sips of the chocolate milk.

 

Cross smiled happily and took a chair, sitting down in front of Nightmare.

 

Nightmare ate happily. He ate about three cookies and finished the glass before pausing and looking up at Cross.

 

"Is there anything you want to do?" Cross asked Nightmare.

 

Nightmare tilted his skull before looking around. "Dunno. Play?"

 

"Sure." Cross replied with a smile, gently picking Nightmare up.

 

Nightmare giggled softly when he was picked up. He smiled at Cross excitedly. "You'll play with me?!"

 

"Yeah." Cross replied with a smile, nuzzling Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare giggled when he was nuzzled, his small hands patting Cross' face gently. He smiled excitedly. No one had ever wanted to play with him before!

 

Cross smiled happily, carrying Nightmare to the living room. He was sure they had some games lying around.

 

Nightmare looked at Cross excitedly. Someone wanted to play with him! He was so happy! Only his brother wanted to play with him. But even the....

Nightmare shook his skull to get rid of those thoughts.

 

"What do you want to play?" Cross asked.

"We got some board games." He suggested.

 

Nightmare shook his skull and wrapped his tentacles around Cross. "I wanna play with you!" He said bouncing slightly in excitement.

"Run and chase!" he cheered.

 

Cross chuckled.

"Alright, let's do it." He agreed happily. He just hoped Nightmare wouldn't get lost in the castle.

 

Nightmare cheered when he was put down. "Count to three!" he said happily.

 

Cross nodded and slowly counted to three.

 

Nightmare giggled and began running towards the kitchen and hid in the bottom cupboard. He covered his mouth as he giggled softly.

 

Once reaching three, Cross looked around. Nightmare was nowhere in sight. He searched behind the couch.

 

Nightmare giggled silently from his hiding spot.

 

Cross searched through a few cupboards, even looking in a few places where Nightmare physically couldn't be before he decided that he couldn't be in the living room and went into the kitchen.

 

Nightmare giggled mischievously from inside the cupboard. Cross wouldn't catch him!

 

Cross opened the freezer and looked around in there for a moment. He gasped.

"There's still ice cream!" He exclaimed excitedly.

 

Nightmare poked his skull out curiously at the mention of ice cream.

 

Cross looked over, smirking slightly.

"Look! There's cookie ice cream left over!" He explained excitedly.

 

Nightmare tilted his skull curiously and slowly crept out of his hiding place.

 

Cross chuckled softly.

"Look." He pointed at the ice cream.

 

Nightmare tentatively walked over to Cross and lifted himself up to see the ice cream.

 

Cross pulled out an almost full box of cookie ice cream, smiling brightly.

"There's so much in there!" He cheered.

 

Nightmare dropped onto the floor and tried to reach up towards the ice cream, making small grabby hands at it.

 

Cross chuckled.

"Let's get some chocolate syrup and waffles first. It'll taste better that way." He explained, already hunting down the things.

 

Nightmare pouted but nodded in agreement. He wanted some ice cream.

He followed Cross before latching onto his leg. His tentacles wrapped around Cross' leg to make it easier to stay on.

 

Cross looked down confusedly, chuckling when he saw that Nightmare was clinging to his leg.

 

Nightmare looked up excitedly at Cross, wanting to have a share of ice cream.

 

Cross prepared their ice cream and put all the ingredients away, smiling down at Nightmare when he held the two bowls of ice cream.

 

Nightmare smiled excitedly and tried to reach out for the bowl from Cross' leg in his small state.

 

Cross gave Nightmare the bowl, sitting down next to him with his own.

 

Nightmare detached from Cross' leg and took the bowl happily. He sat down and began eating the cold treat, smiling happily at the taste.

 

Cross smiled at Nightmare and started eating his own ice cream.

 

It took about half an hour for Nightmare to finish his ice cream. He put the spoon in the empty bowl before rubbing his eye and yawning.

 

Cross took both of their dishes and put them into the sink.

 

Nightmare began looking slightly sleepy as he stared up at Cross. He lifted his arms towards Cross demanding attention.

 

Cross looked down at Nightmare and gently picked him up, nuzzling him softly.

 

Nightmare smiled and curled up in Cross' hold, his eyes growing heavy with sleep. His small hands clutched Cross' shirt sleepily.

 

Cross gently rubbed his skull and carried him to the couch where he sat down with the smaller skeleton on his lap.

 

Nightmare leaned into the touch and yawned sleepily. He rubbed his eye and looked up at Cross with a little drowsy look on his face.

"Sleep? With me?"

 

Cross nodded happily and laid down, Nightmare on his ribcage.

 

Nightmare smiled and curls up on Cross' ribs. His small hands bunched up in Cross' clothes while a tendril loosely wrapped around Cross' hand.

Nightmare closed his eye with a small smile, feeling safety like no other.

 

Cross hugged Nightmare gently, closing his eye sockets. He'd have a lot to explain later. A nap sounded perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are the absolute best things ever!! We love comments! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	2. Reacquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer and Horror return to the hideout and are met with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between me (xXUndertale_loveXx) and SkylerSkyhigh.
> 
> ~Roles for this chapter~  
> Killer, Cross - X  
> Nightmare, Horror - Sky
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Killer yawned slightly as he stepped through the portal into the living room. His jacket was bloody and some dust clung to him. He looked over at the couch, noticing Cross sleeping on it.

 

Nightmare was hiding under the table when the portal opened. He stared at the legs of someone with a small grin.

He wriggled for a bit before pouncing and wrapping his arms and tentacles around the person's leg.

"Gotcha!" he cheered happily.

 

Killer yelped and stumbled back, not having expected that. He fell onto his pelvis hard.

Cross groaned quietly at the loud noise, wanting to stay asleep.

 

"Oof!" Nightmare huffed when he fell with the skeleton. He looked up and met the skeleton's eyes with a bright smile.

"I got you!" he cheered happily, feeling proud he had dropped the large skeleton down.

 

Killer raised a brow ridge confusedly.

"nightmare..?" He asked.

Cross stirred slightly, shifting a bit. He groaned in pain as he hit the ground with a thud.

 

Nightmare giggled softly at the larger skeleton. "You know me! What's your name?"

 

"i'm killer." Killer introduced himself. He looked over at Cross.

Cross rubbed his skull sleepily, looking up.

"Hey Killer." He mumbled quietly.

 

Nightmare smiled and waved at Killer. "Hi!"

He turned towards Cross and detached from Killer's leg to run up to the other adult. He hugged Cross' skull with a nuzzle. "You're awake!"

 

Cross chuckled softly.

"Yup. Were you awake long?" He asked.

Killer looked towards Cross. He had a lot to explain.

 

Nightmare shook his skull with a happy smile. "Nope! You weren't waking up so I hid under table. I caught a Killer!"

 

Cross chuckled, sitting up.

"Normally it's harder to catch you off guard." He teased Killer.

Killer huffed.

"i wasn't expecting a small, cute skeleton." He explained.

 

Nightmare huffed and looked up at Killer with a pout. "I'm not cute!"

 

Cross chuckled, hugging Nightmare gently.

"You're a fierce warrior." He replied.

Killer had to hold himself back from calling the two adorable.

 

Nightmare giggled and hugged Cross back clumsily.

"I'm the king!" he declared proudly with a little smug pose.

 

Cross nodded sagely.

"And I am your loyal knight." He swore with a grin.

Killer couldn't help himself anymore and pulled out his phone, taking a picture.

 

Nightmare smiled brightly and nuzzled Cross' cheek happily.

"My knight!" he said before grinning as a clever idea came to him. He looked at Cross with a smile. "The warrior to my night!"

 

Cross nuzzled back happily. He chuckled.

"Nice one." He murmured softly.

 

Nightmare hugged Cross proudly. His tentacles wrapping loosely around Cross' arm.

 

Cross smiled and nuzzled Nightmare gently.

"question: what happened?" Killer asked, sounding slightly confused.

 

"Big green poof!" Nightmare answered with a large smile.

 

Killer tilted his skull confusedly.

"I found him like this in his room after an explosion." Cross explained.

 

"Yeah!" Nightmare nodded before looking down. "I was scared at first. But not anymore! Cross gave cookies and ice cream!"

 

Killer frowned at Cross.

"did you give him anything other than sweets?" He asked doubtfully.

Cross' eye sockets widened.

"Whoops..." He mumbled.

 

Nightmare looked at Killer with a tilted head. He couldn't eat sweets all the time? A deep part of him said that he couldn't.

"Food?" he asked questioningly.

 

"Sir Killer wants to take over our sugar based kingdom with common sense. Quick! We have to escape through the secret tunnel." Cross explained dramatically.

Killer sighed.

 

Nightmare giggled at Cross before cheering and turning towards Killer.

"Yay!" he agreed. "But we must attack the enemy! Attack Sir Killer!"

 

Cross chuckled, summoning a small bone and throwing it at Killer.

Killer huffed and did as if he was wounded.

 

Nightmare giggled and wriggled out of Cross' grip to latch onto Killer's ribs. His tentacles wrapping around Killer's torso.

"I caught you again!" he said smiling up at Killer.

 

"Oh no, I've been captured!" Killer wailed dramatically.

 

Nightmare giggled and nuzzled Killer's ribs, getting some dust on him with a little blood.

"I shall take your Soul and be strong forever!" he declared dramatically.

 

Killer gently tried to pry Nightmare off him, not wanting to get any blood or dust on him.

Cross chuckled slightly.

 

"Nooo!" Nightmare protested when he was being pushed off of Killer. He wrapped his tentacles tighter around the other skeleton, refusing to budge.

 

"come on, nightmare. my clothes are dirty and you'll have to take a bath if you keep hugging me." Killer sighed.

Cross sat down next to them.

 

Nightmare looked up at Killer with a thoughtful look before grinning and hugging him tighter. "Join me!"

 

Killer huffed and patted his skull gently. Maybe he'd do that.

 

Nightmare leaned into the touch happily with a small hum.

 

"What do you think Horror and Dust will say when they find out?" Cross asked.

"dust will be amazed by nightmare and horror will be shocked." Killer replied.

 

Nightmare smiled up at them. "Can I meet them?"

 

"sure. they should be home soon." Killer replied, getting a bit more comfortable.

 

"Yay!" Nightmare cheered. "Play?"

 

"Yeah." Cross agreed with a smile.

 

"Yay!" Nightmare cheered before he disappeared in black. The black shadow moved towards the ceiling and Nightmare sat on the top of a cabinet, giggling down at them.

 

"oh shit, he can still do that..." Killer mumbled.

Cross stood up, walking under the cabinet to be able to catch him should he fall.

 

Nightmare smiled down at them. "Catch me!" he said, bouncing in place.

 

Cross raised his hands, ready to catch him but he couldn't reach Nightmare.

 

Nightmare giggled and turned into a shadow again, this time moving up and to the ceiling. He moved and turned back to solid form, hanging on the still ceiling fan by his tentacles. He smiled down at them, finding amusement that they looked so small now.

 

Killer looked slightly scared as he moved under the ceiling fan.

"don't you want to come down?" He asked nervously, scared that Nightmare would fall.

Cross quickly tried to think of a solution.

 

Nightmare shook his skull stubbornly, smiling down at them.

"It's fun!" he said as he slowly swung himself, cheering when the momentum made the fan move slowly.

 

Cross gasped as he had an idea. He quickly got out a cookie.

"It's really sad that you're not down here to enjoy this delicious chocolate chip cookie." He hummed.

 

Nightmare turned to Cross and the cookie with slight curiosity. He stopped swinging and looked at Cross with a slightly tilted skull.

 

Cross took a small bite of the cookie, humming happily. There was still a box of cookies left.

 

Nightmare pouted when Cross bit the treat, looking at the cookie and Cross with a calculating eye and a glint of something in them.

 

"I still got some more." Cross explained, pointing at the box.

"Just come down." He added.

 

Nightmare looked at the box for a moment, meeting Cross' eye before grinning mischievously and disappearing into a shadow. He shot from the fan towards somewhere else, out of sight.

 

Cross quickly picked up the box of cookies, frowning slightly. Where had Nightmare gone?

"we're doomed..." Killer mumbled quietly, his voice barely audible.

 

There was a small sound coming from the kitchen, something akin to popping and shuffling.

 

Killer frowned, looking at the kitchen.

"we gotta find him." He murmured.

Cross nodded in response, taking out a second cookie.

 

Meanwhile Nightmare was busy happily eating some ice cream inside the fridge. He ate a handful, smiling happily.

 

"Nightmare. We got a cookie. Do you want it?" Cross asked, slowly approaching the kitchen.

Killer gasped at what he was seeing.

 

Nightmare look up, his face messy with ice cream

 

Cross sighed.

"I never should have showed you where the ice cream is." He murmured.

"you should stop eating now. you'll get sick." Killer warned, remembering how easy it was for Nightmare to get an upset stomach.

 

Nightmare pouted and shook his skull. He loved ice cream. He didn't want to stop. "No!"

 

Cross put the cookies away.

Killer got out a towel and put some water on it, approaching Nightmare with it.

 

Nightmare looked up at Killer curiously. He grabbed another handful of ice cream, watching Killer approach him.

 

Cross watched Killer curiously. He really hoped he wouldn't scare Nightmare off or something.

Killer sat down next to Nightmare and held out the towel to him.

 

Nightmare blinked before he reached out and grabbed the towel. He stared up at Killer confused.

 

"you got some ice cream on your face." Killer explained. "you should wipe it off."

Cross raised a brow ridge. What was Killer getting at?

 

Nightmare nodded and began wiping away the ice cream he had on his face.

 

Killer quickly grabbed the ice cream and put it away, sealing the freezer door with his magic. He didn't want Nightmare to get an upset stomach.

Cross stared at Killer.

 

"Hey!" Nightmare protested when the ice cream was taken from him. He dropped the rag to glare up/pout at Killer angrily.

 

"you shouldn't eat too many sweets, especially on an empty stomach. you get sick easily." Killer explained calmly.

Cross was still gaping at him.

 

Nightmare glared/pouted at Killer for a moment before he turned away and huffed, refusing to look at Killer.

 

Cross frowned slightly. He knew what Killer had done had been necessary but he could have done it nicer.

He sat down next to Nightmare.

Killer huffed.

 

Nightmare turned away from both of them, still pouting angrily. "Cheaters." he said.

 

Cross couldn't help but chuckle a small bit at that.

"We're sorry." He apologised even if he hadn't done anything.

Killer nodded slightly.

 

"No!" Nightmare huffed stubbornly. "I'm still angry!"

 

"Okay." Cross agreed with a small frown. He stood up and walked out of the kitchen. He had learned the hard way to rather leave people who were angry at him alone.

Killer looked after Cross confusedly.

 

Nightmare turned towards Cross curiously when he left. He frowned slightly, his anger going away as he stood up and walked towards Cross.

 

Cross sat down on the couch in the living room, just staring off into space a bit.

 

Nightmare found Cross and walked closer to stand in front of him. He hesitantly put a hand on Cross' knee, staring up at him.

"I'm sorry." he apologized softly, hugging Cross' leg. "I'm not angry anymore."

 

Cross looked down when Nightmare touched his knee.

He smiled sadly when Nightmare apologised.

"It's okay..." He murmured quietly.

 

Nightmare didn't believe him and hugged harder with a small nuzzle. "I'm sorry."

 

Cross smiled slightly and picked Nightmare up, hugging him.

 

Nightmare nuzzled back happily. He was glad Cross wasn't upset anymore.

He sniffed slightly before letting out a small sneeze. Some dust flying slightly from the blow.

 

Cross winced slightly when Nightmare sneezed. He looked down at the small skeleton, looking a bit startled.

Oh. He had just sneezed.

"Do you need a tissue?" He asked.

 

Nightmare shook his skull and rubbed his face. His nose was slightly itchy from all the dust and sudden influx of sweets in his system.

 

"You okay?" Cross asked, rubbing Nightmare's skull gently.

 

"Itchy..." Nightmare complained with a frown, rubbing his face with his hands.

 

"Killer? Is Nightmare allergic to anything?" Cross asked.

Killer shrugged as he left the kitchen.

"dunno. you should ask horror. he should know, considering he cooks often." He pointed out.

 

Nightmare continued to rub his nose before another sneeze almost made him jump. He rubbed his nose again, confused why he was sneezing so much.

 

"Could you please call Horror and ask him?" Cross asked, rubbing Nightmare's back gently.

Killer nodded and pulled out his phone, quickly dialing Horror's number.

 

Nightmare sniffed slightly before sneezing again. He shook his skull in annoyance.

Horror answered by the second ring. "Hello?"

 

"hey. is nightmare allergic to anything?" Killer asked, sounding worried.

Cross gently rubbed Nightmare's back.

 

"No...?" Horror answered confused. There were some explosions in the background for a moment before he spoke again.

"I mean, Nightmare isn't allergic to anything as far as I know. But...." he trailed off in thought.

Nightmare sniffed and sneezed three times in a row. He whined and buried his face in Cross' jacket.

 

"he's sneezing a lot and we don't know why." Killer explained.

"Are you okay?" Cross asked Nightmare worriedly.

 

"Ah... okay." Horror said in realization. "It's really rare but Nightmare sneezes a lot when monster dust gets in his nose or skull. Especially when it's really cold hence why we always see him shower immediately after our little dusting trips."

Nightmare shook his skull and sneezed again. "Annoying..." he complained with a whine.

 

"oh!" Killer exclaimed. Nightmare had hugged him and gotten dust into his skull.

"thanks, horror." He added. "bye!" He ended the call.

Cross rubbed Nightmare's skull gently.

 

Horror managed a quick goodbye before Killer ended the call. He looked at his phone confused before deciding to finish up and head home quickly.

 

Nightmare leaned into the touch happily before he sniffed and sneezed again. He rubbed his nose angrily in irritation.

 

"he's got dust in his skull. we should shower him." Killer explained.

Cross nodded, tightening his hold on Nightmare and picking him up.

 

Nightmare felt himself be carried and latched onto Cross. He rubbed his face on Cross' jacket with a frown. One tendril gently and loosely wrapped itself around Cross' arm and finger.

 

"Do you want a bath?" Cross asked, rubbing Nightmare's skull gently.

Killer followed him to the bathroom.

 

Nightmare nodded with a small hum followed by another small sneeze.

 

Cross smiled a bit. He opened the door to the bathroom and drew a bath for Nightmare.

Killer frowned slightly. They didn't have anything that would fit Nightmare.

"i'll go get some clothes." He explained, disappearing through a portal.

 

Nightmare looked where Killer had been before with a questioning hum. "Where did he go?"

 

"He's getting some clothes for you." Cross explained, nuzzling Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare nuzzled back happily. He sniffed slightly, pulling away to sneeze in another direction.

"Better not be anything weird." Nightmare pouted at Cross. "I don't wanna wear baby clothes!"

 

"I'll make sure you won't get any baby clothes." Cross replied, turning off the water as the tub was already filled enough.

"Do you need help taking off your clothes?" He asked.

 

Nightmare looked at himself, sneezing once, before looking at Cross. "Yes please?"

 

Cross nodded and helped Nightmare take off his dusty clothes.

"Colour?" He asked, reaching for the basket of bath bombs.

 

"Pine and snow!" Nightmare cheered, pointing at a light green and white bath bomb. He never admitted it but he actually liked the smell of pine and snow.

 

Cross smiled, a bit surprised by Nightmare's pick but he handed the bath bomb to him.

"Just throw it in." He explained.

 

Nightmare giggled happily and clumsily threw the small ball towards the tub filled with water. He cheered happily when it dropped inside, watching as white and light green bubbles began bubbling towards the surface.

 

Cross chuckled softly and placed Nightmare into the tub, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves to avoid getting them wet.

 

Nightmare smiled as he was placed in the water. He took a few bubbles in his hands and played with them. Splashing the water occasionally with a joyful laugh.

He sniffed a bit before sneezing into the bubbles, making them fly all around him. He laughed at the sight.

 

Cross laughed, taking a sponge to clean Nightmare.

 

Nightmare looked at Cross and frowned. "You coming?" he asked pointing towards the tub.

 

Cross looked slightly confused before he got what Nightmare was getting at. He nodded slightly and took off his complicated clothing quickly, getting into the tub.

 

Nightmare smiled and wrapped his tentacles loosely around Cross' arm.

 

Cross smiled back and hugged Nightmare gently, starting to clean his skull.

 

Nightmare leaned into Cross' touch happily. He let Cross clean his skull while he played with the bubbles mindlessly.

 

Cross hummed softly, gently rubbing Nightmare's skull.

"Do you still feel itchy?" He asked.

 

Nightmare looked up at Dust and rubbed his face. "Kinda. It's not as bad as before."

 

"That's good at least." Cross hummed, splashing Nightmare's face with a smirk. Maybe they could get rid of the dust that way.

 

Nightmare cheered at the splash and returned fire wholeheartedly.

 

Cross laughed and splashed back, not even caring that water was getting all over the floor.

 

Nightmare giggled and threw his hands around to splash Cross more. He giggled when bubbles stayed on his skull.

 

Cross laughed, dumping some bubbles onto Nightmare's skull.

 

Nightmare squealed at the sudden bubble rain and launched himself onto Cross, nuzzling his ribs happily

 

Cross giggled, hugging Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare smiled wider and leaned into the warmth Cross provided. He wrapped his tentacles loosely around one of Cross' arms.

 

Cross smiled.

"Is the itch gone now?" He asked.

 

Nightmare looked up at Cross before sniffing slightly. No itch. He smiled and nodded with a hum.

"It's gone!" he said with a large smile.

 

Cross smiled happily, snuggling Nightmare close.

"That's great." He replied.

 

"Yeah!" Nightmare agreed happily. "So.... bath time done?"

 

"If you want to." Cross replied, snuggling Nightmare close. He was so soft and warm.

 

Nightmare nodded. "I want to play. Or hugs."

 

Cross nodded and picked Nightmare up, standing up. He left the tub and drained the water, chuckling slightly at the mess they'd made.

 

Nightmare snuggled into Cross, watching as the bubbles disappeared. He smiled when he smelled like pine and snow. His favorite.

 

Cross gently started drying off Nightmare with a soft towel. He wondered when Killer would get back.

 

Nightmare smiled and nuzzled Cross. He liked the soft towel.

 

Cross smiled and nuzzled back, gently rubbing Nightmare's skull.

 

Meanwhile, Horror opened a portal in the living room and stepped through. He looked around searching for anyone but there was no one here.

"Hello?!" Horror yelled. "Anyone here?!"

 

Cross perked up slightly when he heard Horror and quickly dried himself off and put on some comfortable clothes, wrapping Nightmare in a dry, fluffy blanket.

 

Nightmare snuggled into the soft blanket with a small content smile.

Horror walked into the kitchen and raised a confused brow. No one was here?

 

Cross nuzzled Nightmare gently, a smile on his face as he went to the living room to search for Horror.

 

Horror walked out and paused when he spotted Cross carrying a small bundle.

"There you are." Horror said with a smile. "I thought no one's here. But where's Nightmare?"

At his name, Nightmare poked his skull out and smiled at Horror. "Here!"

Horror blinked, his mind going blank at the sight of the baby bones. He didn't speak for a few moments. When he did...

"The fuck?" he whispered in disbelief and dumbfounded.

 

"I found him like this. I think an experiment went wrong or something like that." Cross explained.

 

Horror walked closer and leaned down to properly look at the baby bones. Nightmare. It was.... he was actually cute bundled in a towel like that.

"Is that why you asked me about allergies?" Horror asked, poking Nightmare gaining a little giggle. One of Nightmare's tendril loosely wrapped around Horror's finger. "I guess it would make sense. He would've said something. How long...?"

 

"Since this morning." Cross explained, rubbing Nightmare's skull gently.

 

"Ah... I see." Horror hummed and played with the tendril gently, twirling it around his finger. Nightmare smiled and played with the finger with a large happy smile. "Can we change him back? I mean, he's cute and all but he's still our boss. And we can't take care of a kid, especially a baby bones."

 

"I have no idea how to change him back. We'd have to ask Dust to make an antidote." Cross explained. Dust was the most skilled at chemistry out of all of them.

 

Horror chuckled at that. "Finally our interests are actually worth it. You sure you can trust Dust to make an antidote? I mean, he's skilled yes but mostly on drugs and poisons."

 

"I'm sure he can do it." Cross replied with a smile.

 

Horror shrugged. "Let's hope so."

Nightmare wriggled in the bundle with a frown. He looked up at Cross. "I'm hungry."

Horror looked at Cross with a small smirk. "You haven't fed him?"

Though, if Cross had fed him, Horror assumed it would've been cookies or chocolate.

 

"I did." Cross replied, carrying Nightmare to the kitchen.

 

Horror stood up straighter and smirked wider at Cross. "Cookies aren't food."

Nightmare looked up at Cross with a pout. "But cookies are good! So is ice cream!" he smiled wide at the thought of ice cream.

 

"Cookies are food." Cross replied with a small pout.

 

"They're called snacks, Cross." Horror chuckled, walking over to them. "Or at the least, treats. Want me to help cook?"

 

Cross huffed slightly but nodded. He'd really need some help.

 

Horror chuckled and pulled out a blender, a banana, vanilla and milk. He turned to Cross and held his arms out. "You cook, I'll guide you."

Nightmare looked at Horror happily. He wanted to be held by him! His jacket looked soft and fluffy.

 

"Okay. What am I supposed to do?" Cross asked, handing Nightmare over to Horror.

 

Horror took Nightmare in his arms and held him close to his chest. "Peel the banana and cut it in pieces. Put them in the blender."

Nightmare snuggled into Horror with a happy hum.

 

Cross nodded and got to work, doing exactly as Horror had said.

 

Horror watched with careful eye as Cross did what he had said, his hand playing with Nightmare who cooed happily.

"Okay. Now use the knife and drag it down the vanilla bean. Drop the black seeds that are on the knife into the blender." Horror said.

 

Cross nodded and tried to do as Horror had said, carefully following his instructions.

 

Horror nodded when Cross followed his orders. "Now pour the milk and blend. The result is baby food."

Nightmare pouted and bit Horror's finger making the adult look down. "Not a baby!" he protested.

Horror smiled and nodded. "Okay Nightmare. A little boss then."

"Yes!"

 

Cross chuckled softly and poured in some milk.

"Turning it on." He warned even though they had an extra quiet blender.

 

Horror nodded alongside Nightmare who prepared himself for noise.

 

Cross pressed the button, thankful of the fact that they had invested in a quiet blender.

 

Nightmare looked at the blender curiously, smiling when the contents began swirling like a small whirlpool.

 

"How long do I have to blend it?" Cross asked, watching the mixture turn into goo.

 

"Stop now." Horror said watching the blender. "It should be edible now."

 

Cross immediately pressed the button, turning the blender off.

 

"Pour it in a bowl." Horror said while bouncing a fussy Nightmare. "Do you want to feed him?"

 

Cross nodded and got out a bowl, pouring the food in.

"I think he can feed himself?" Cross asked.

 

"He can but..." Horror grinned down at Nightmare who pouted at him. "I kinda want to milk this for all its worth. I mean, Nightmare took care of us. Maybe while we wait for a cure... we can return the favor?"

 

Cross smiled brightly. That was an amazing idea.

"Sure. Let's do that." He agreed.

 

"Don't you dare!" Nightmare pouted at them but he wasn't opposed to the idea. He actually... wanted to be spoiled. He groaned internally. Maybe that was just his baby brain talking.

 

Cross chuckled.

"Let's get to the couch." He suggested, smiling.

 

Horror nodded and carried Nightmare to the couch with Cross following behind him.

Nightmare continued to pout at them, cursing internally at the fact that he was bound by a towel. That sounded too pathetic honestly.

 

Cross followed Horror to the couch. He sat down next to them with a smile.

 

Nightmare struggled in his fluffy trap, glaring at them. "I hate you!"

"No you don't." Horror chuckled and sat Nightmare up to make it easier to eat.

 

Cross frowned slightly, looking up at Horror when he denied what Nightmare had said.

 

Nightmare huffed and looked away.

Horror looked at Cross and smiled. "Don't worry Cross. Nightmare's literally just having a fit. He doesn't mean anything he says."

 

Cross nodded.

"Okay." He replied, handing Horror the bowl.

 

Horror shook his skull, bouncing Nightmare slightly. "I'm holding the bundle. You have to feed him."

 

Cross nodded slightly, scooping up a spoon of the food. He held it in front of Nightmare's face.

 

Nightmare looked at the food for a moment before sighing and opening his mouth to eat.

Horror chuckled, already knowing that in this form, Nightmare was more bark than bite.

 

Cross gently put the spoon into Nightmare's mouth.

 

Nightmare closed his mouth and ate the mashed food compliantly. He swallowed and licked his lips. It wasn't too terrible. It was... mildly okay.

 

"How's it taste?" Cross asked, readying another spoonful.

 

"It's okay." Nightmare hummed and looked at Cross waiting for another spoonful.

Horror chuckled softly and gently rubbed the top of Nightmare's skull.

 

Cross smiled slightly as he continued feeding Nightmare.

 

Nightmare eventually got used to the taste and ate more. All in all, not a bad day considering what had happened to him. It could be worse honestly.

At least he had his gang to protect him since he was like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are the absolute best things ever!! We love comments! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	3. Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang asks Fresh and Error for some help to improve their chances of survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between me (xXUndertale_loveXx) and SkylerSkyhigh.
> 
> ~Roles for this chapter~  
> Killer, Cross - X  
> Horror, Dust, Nightmare, Fresh, Error - Sky
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this extra superlong chapter! ^^

Killer jumped through a portal, his arms holding a big bag stuffed with clothing he hoped would fit Nightmare. He landed in the living room.

 

Horror looked up from the couch, in his arm was Nightmare still bundled up as he watched tv.

"Hey Killer." Horror greeted, immediately spotting the clothes. "So that's where you've been."

 

"yeah." Killer replied, putting down the bag on the couch.

 

Nightmare turned to Killer and smiled, wriggling in his cocoon. "Killer!" he cheered happily.

 

Killer smiled at Nightmare and sat down next to them, only the bag between them.

"What's your favourite colour?" He asked.

 

"Bla-" Nightmare paused before continuing his word. He looked away uncertainty. Truthfully, he liked purple and dark blue. Black was.... his other favorite colour but it was more of a go to colour now, ever since he'd changed into a black monster.

 

Killer looked down at Nightmare curiously.

 

Horror looked down at Nightmare and gently rubbed his skull. "Go ahead Nightmare. Just say it."

Nightmare shook his skull slowly, curling into the cocoon.

 

"nightmare?" Killer asked gently, putting the bag onto the floor to scoot closer.

 

Nightmare kept silent and refused to look at them.

Horror hummed and thought for a moment. Whenever they got like this, what would Nightmare say.

He perked up when he remembered. "It's okay Nightmare. Just say it. We won't get mad." there. Short and simple but comforting.

 

Killer nodded in agreement.

 

Nightmare was silent for a moment before answering. "I... I like purple.... and dark blue. I always wear black though."

 

"i should have some stuff in those colours." Killer murmured, searching through the bag of clothing.

 

Nightmare nodded and curled up on Horror's chest.

Horror gently rubbed Nightmare's skull. "Sh... you did good." Praises helped right? It certainly helped him.

Nightmare smiled slightly at the praise and relaxed.

 

Killer smiled triumphantly as he pulled out a purple T-shirt and a dark blue sweater. He placed that and several pants onto the couch for Nightmare to choose.

 

Nightmare looked over and spotted the clothes. Since his arms were still pinned, he used his tentacle to point at the dark blue sweater and loose pants.

Horror smiled and grabbed the sweater, unravelling Nightmare from the bundle. He helped Nightmare put on the sweater and the pants.

 

"you look great." Killer said, smiling as he put the clothes back into the bag, taking care to fold them.

 

Nightmare smiled happily. "Thank you!"

After that, Killer's phone vibrated.

 

Killer smiled back, looking down when his phone rang. He quickly got it out and answered the call.

 

"WHAT THE HELL DID CROSS MEAN NIGHTMARE HAS BEEN TURNED INTO A BABY BONES?!!" Dust's angered voice screamed through the speaker.

 

Killer winced, holding the phone away from himself. Once he was sure his ear magic wouldn't shatter, he held it against his skull again.

"Nightmare's been turned into a small kid." He confirmed.

 

"YEAH! I GOT THAT PART ASSHOLE!" Dust screamed with a twitching eye. "I MEANT WHY?!!"

 

Killer closed his eye sockets.

"stop screaming, please. i know you're upset but screaming won't help." He explained.

 

Dust grumbled for a moment, taking a deep purposeful breath before exhaling.

"What. The fuck. Happened?" He growled out lowly, voice strained with anger.

 

"i have no idea what happened. i think some experiment went wrong." Killer explained.

 

"Yeah. No shit." Dust growled. There were clicks on the other line with muffled speech. "Fucking Cross sent a damn text about this and asked me to fucking make a goddamn antidote when he KNOWS I don't do potions. Does he want me to accidentally poison Nightmare."

 

"hey now. please calm down." Killer replied, trying to sound calming.

 

"The fuck I'm going to calm down." Dust growled lowly. "I'm literally hauling my ass to every chemistry/potion focused AU there is to try and find a fucking antidote for something I don't know. I am trying to learn some type of age altering potion when I'm only good at poisons and drugs! It'll take weeks to learn properly with the right books or I might kill Nightmare!"

 

"okay." Killer sighed. Dust really had a reason not to be calm.

"your efforts are greatly appreciated." He added.

 

There was silence for a moment as Dust tensed before he exploded moments afterwards- thankfully pulling the phone away.

"FUCKING- GAAAAAAHHH!"

He put the phone back to his skull. "How can I properly vent when you're being nice?!"

 

"sorry." Killer replied, sounding worried.

"is everything okay?" He asked.

 

Dust grumbled before taking a breath and exhaling roughly as he grabbed as many useful things as he could. "As okay as it can be. Apparently age altering potions are a level 10 in most AUs. The highest level and almost unheard of. I'm only at fucking level 2."

Dust picked up a dusty book from a shelf, reading it briefly before throwing it inside his overfilled bag. "I'm trying to find some easy shortcuts without risking mine or Nightmare's Soul. I should learn it all- if no one bothers me- in a month. Or so."

 

"okay. we should be able to survive for about a month." Killer mumbled thoughtfully.

 

Dust let out a startled laugh at the words and thought. "Last a month?! With baby boss? We couldn't last a day without Nightmare to help us in some way you want us to handle a month?!"

 

Killer sighed softly.

"we could maybe do it." He corrected himself.

 

Dust laughed once again at the thought. "Kills! We have a better chance at survival living with Inky."

 

"that's not true. we're capable." Killer replied.

 

Dust snickered. "The weed brownies incident?" he reminded.

He grabbed a potion before throwing it behind him, ignoring the spark of blue afterwards. It was a simple illusion potion. Harmless and annoying. Perfect for distractions. He'd have to learn that one soon. "Better call Fresh or something to keep an eye on things."

 

Killer sighed. Okay. Maybe they were not that capable...

"that's a good idea. i should probably call error too." He replied, making a mental checklist. He'd have to call Fresh and Error, get some more dark blue and purple children's clothing in Nightmare's current size and try to keep the others in check until help arrived.

 

"You do that." Dust said as he cleaned out the room of anything important. "I'll be back in a few hours. Please don't accidentally kill Nightmare. He's durable but not that durable."

 

"he'll be fine, right nightmare?" Killer asked, glancing over at Nightmare and Horror.

 

"Yes!" Nightmare agreed happily as he sat on Horror's lap watching tv. "I'll be fine!"

 

Killer smiled at Nightmare.

"he'll be absolutely fine. bye." He said, ending the call.

 

Horror looked at Killer before chuckling softly. "He'll be fine?"

Nightmare looked up at Horror and nodded. He could take care of himself. Somewhat.

 

Killer nodded, already dealing Fresh's number.

 

The other line played some 90's music and Fresh answered the phone. "Yo broski, why you callin me? Pleasant surprise but- y'know."

 

"nightmare has been turned into a kid and we need your help." Killer explained, getting straight to the point.

 

"...... Wait what?" Fresh asked dumbfounded.

 

"nightmare did an experiment and something went wrong. now he's a kid and we need your help." Killer explained.

 

"...and why did you ask for my help?" Fresh asked confused. "I mean, I ain't no caretaker. So why me bruh?"

 

"we need you to hold us back from doing stupid, reckless things for example." Killer explained.

 

"Ah..." Fresh said in realisation. "So basically a fill in for ya boss Nightmare. But I ain't good at fighting or those wack hard stolen paperwork he does. Ya gotta find someone else for that dawg.

 

"yeah. i know. cross knows how to do some of the paperwork and i'll ask error to help us too." Killer replied.

 

"Alright broski!" Fresh said happily. "I'll be there in a few!"

With that he ended the call.

 

"okay." Killer responded, sighing in relief. Now he had to call Error. He hoped the other wasn't in a fight. He quickly dialed Error's number.

 

It sounded glitched for a moment before Error's voice sounded.

"iT's sECuRE." Error said on the other line. "wHAt iS iT KIllEr?"

 

"we need your help. nightmare's been turned into a baby by a failed experiment and it'll take dust at least a month to reverse it." Killer explained.

 

Error was silent for a moment before speaking. "wHy ArE yOu cALLing mE? I'M nOT a GOod cAreTAker."

 

"we're not able to stay out of trouble for a month and if we fight inky like this we're dead." Killer explained.

 

"....anD yOu wANt mE tO Do WHat?"

 

"could you please protect us?" Killer asked.

 

Error groaned softly. "FIne. bUT pLeASe dOn'T pUrpOsEly cAUse tROuBle."

 

"we'll try." Killer replied, not promising anything.

 

Error sighed. "FinE. I hAvE tO dEStroy a fEW AUs fiRSt."

 

"okay. thanks error." Killer replied, ending the call.

 

Horror looked at Killer with a raised brow. "Damage prevention will come?"

"Boom!" Nightmare cheered happily at the word 'damage'.

 

Killer chuckled softly.

"yeah. fresh and error will help us." He replied.

 

"Fresh!" Nightmare said happily, remembering a brightly dressed skeleton. "Error! Wanna see them!

Horror chuckled down at Nightmare, holding him close to make sure he wouldn't fall.

 

Killer smiled a bit.

"they'll be here soon." He promised.

 

Nightmare smiled and giggled mischievously. He looked up at Killer with a bright smile "Play?!"

Horror smiled and nodded. "Of course we can play."

 

"let's play." Killer agreed.

 

Nightmare giggled before disappearing in a shadow and zoomed away down towards the hallway.

Horror stood up quickly in shock. "Shit! He can do that?!"

 

Killer sighed as he nodded and raced after Nightmare.

 

Nightmare zoomed into his room and turned solid again. He looked around at the glass on the floor. He smiled and sat down, grabbing a large piece of glass and waving it around.

Horror followed Killer in worry. "Please don't let Nightmare hurt himself!"

 

Killer's eye sockets widened as he got to Nightmare's room. That glass shard was awfully sharp.

"nightmare. please put that down." He tried to sound calm but failed, sounding panicked instead.

 

Nightmare looked up at Killer curiously with a tilted skull. He lowered his hands but still held onto the shard of glass.

Horror walked in and froze. "Shit." he whispered with dread.

 

Killer felt his magic flare up slightly.

"please put that down nightmare." He tried to convince the smaller skeleton.

 

Nightmare flinched away from Killer with wide eye and a fearful whimper when he felt the magic spark.

Horror tensed and moved towards Killer slowly. "Don't show magic. You're scaring him." he whispered at Killer.

 

"sorry." Killer mumbled, quickly reigning in his magic. He took a step back. He hadn't meant to scare Nightmare.

 

Nightmare looked at Killer uncertainly, still holding onto the glass. Had- had Killer been about to hurt him? He teared up at the thought.

Horror jolted when he saw the tear in Nightmare's single eye.

"No no shhh...." Horror hushed softly, kneeling down to make himself smaller. "It's okay. Shhh... Don't be afraid."

 

Killer sat down.

"sorry. i just wanted to use my blue magic to get you away from those glass shards." He explained quietly.

 

Nightmare whimpered with a small sniff and leaned away From Killer in fear. Tears began dripping down his face in fear as buried memories surfaced but scrambled and blurry, so much so it only brought emotions instead of images. He held onto the glass shard tighter, as if it could protect him.

Horror's expression softened. "Nightmare..."

 

Killer sighed and apologised again, leaving the room. Maybe Nightmare would calm down easier without him. It would give him a bit of time to get his magic under control again.

 

Nightmare looked up shakily when Killer walked out the door. He calmed down slightly. Killer couldn't hurt him when he was far away right?

 

Horror leaned closer slowly, reaching his hand out. "Come on. Please let go of the glass Nightmare. You'll hurt yourself."

Nightmare shook his skull, refusing to part with a weapon that could be used to defend himself.

 

Killer walked straight to the training room, summoning his blasters and blowing up some things they had put there for that exact purpose.

 

Cross jumped when he heard explosions in the training hall when he walked by. He turned his skull and opened the door, surprised to see Killer inside.

"You okay Kills?" Cross asked in concern as he watched Killer destroy. He made a mental note to steal more training equipment.

 

Killer looked up when he heard Cross, his gasterblasters disappearing.

"not really. i scared nightmare because my magic flared." He admitted.

 

Cross raised a brow and walked closer, closing the door behind him. "Why? What happened?"

 

Killer sighed and sat down on a bench.

"he wanted to play and picked up a glass shard. safe to say i freaked out." He explained. He took a sip from his water bottle.

 

Cross sat down beside Killer. "We need to clean that room from all that glass." he muttered to himself before turning towards Killer.

"And you're here blasting everything because...?"

 

"he got scared of me. so i left to let him calm down. i'm angry at myself for letting my magic flare like that." Killer explained, summoning a bone and shooting it at one of the targets, hitting it straight on.

 

"It's not your fault." Cross said reassuringly. "Magic- especially ours- is hard to control. You didn't scare him on purpose."

 

"of course i didn't but i still scared him." Killer replied with a scoff.

 

"There's no need to beat yourself up for it." Cross said before standing up and walking towards the mat, staring at Killer. "But if you want to release your anger, try it on a more suitable opponent. One that can actually fight back."

 

Killer nodded. A nice spar might be just what he needed. He stood up.

"with magic or without?" He asked.

 

Cross shrugged and stretched for a bit to warm up. "Doesn't matter. I'm down either way."

 

"let's do it without magic." Killer decided. He had to learn to control his magic better anyways. He took off his fluffy jacket and put it onto the bench, stepping onto the mats.

 

Cross nodded and got into position. He smiled at Killer and showed that he was ready.

 

Killer shook his arms a bit to loosen the muscle and got into position, nodding to show that he was ready too. He knew not to underestimate Cross.

 

Cross began moving slightly sideways, watching Killer like a cat with a prize. Killer got the first move.

 

Killer's eye lights were completely focused on Cross. He turned slightly to keep him in sight. He took a quick step forward and tried to hit Cross' ribcage with his left fist.

 

Cross swiftly turned to the aide to avoid the punch and used his arm to link with Killer's outstretched arm and pull him downwards. Cross flipped him easily onto his back.

 

Killer grunted as he hit the ground hard, his breath momentarily knocked out of him. He quickly rolled away, jumping up despite panting heavily for air.

 

Cross grinned and watched Killer for his next move. This spar wasn't for him. It was for Killer. He needed to remember that.

 

Killer watched Cross intently before moving in for the next strike, dodging Cross just before he got too close and ramming his elbow against Cross' arm.

 

Cross grunted at the painful blow to his arm. He watched Killer and smiled; standing up straighter and being ready.

 

Killer stepped back a pace, eyeing Cross intently. He smiled back slightly. This was really helping.

 

Cross grinned before rushing at Killer. He slid down halfway and grabbed Killer's leg as he passed before standing up triumphantly.

 

Killer grunted in pain as he lost his balance and fell onto his face. He quickly tugged at his leg, trying to get it free.

 

Cross smirked at him. "Time to test how strong I can be." he said and gripped the leg tighter. "Ready Killer?"

 

Killer nodded, still struggling to get his leg away.

 

Cross grinned and swung Killer around before releasing his leg, watching with a wince as Killer hit the wall. Oops. Too hard.

"Sorry Killer!" Cross apologized with a nervous smile. "Didn't mean to do it that hard!"

 

Killer grunted in pain as he got slammed against the wall. Wow. Cross had really been training well.

"it's okay." He replied. "more impressed than anything." He added as he stood up, rubbing his skull.

 

Cross brightened up at his words. He had impressed Killer?! "Really? Thanks Killer!"

 

"that training's really paying off." Killer replied with a smile.

 

Cross nodded with a smile. "I'm glad you think so!"

Cross got back into position. "So... let's continue?"

 

Killer got into position and nodded in response. He'd have to be more careful not to be grabbed again.

 

Cross grinned and ran towards Killer again. Just before he reached Killer, he leaped up and rebounded from the wall, kicking Killer from his side.

 

Killer was certainly not expecting that. He dove to the side, gasping as Cross managed to hit him anyways but he didn't get as much damage as he would have. He jumped up immediately and threw a few punches at Cross, aiming for his skull and ribcage.

 

Cross leaped back and covered his skull with his arms, grunting as he took the hits to his ribs. He reared his leg back and kicked Killer in the chest.

 

Killer grunted in pain as he was kicked back, feeling one of his ribs crack a bit. He ignored it and charged at Cross, trying to get a hit in.

 

Cross smirked and quickly spun around, going behind Killer and kicked him down to his knees.

 

Killer grunted as he hit the ground, his knees stinging.

 

Cross wrapped an arm around Killer's neck with a grin.

"Admit defeat?" he asked smugly.

 

"i admit defeat." Killer replied with a small wince.

"you've been training a lot, haven't you?" He asked with a smile.

 

Cross let go with a bright proud smile. "Yeah! I... I really want to prove myself to this team." he said nervously before a determined gleam lit up in his eyes.

"But I will prove that I'm strong! I won't be weak anymore!" he said with determination.

 

Killer hugged Cross.

"you don't need to prove yourself. we already know you're extremely strong." He explained.

 

Cross smiled when he was hugged before looking away. "Well... you do. The Star Sanses think I'm a weakling that should be taken lightly. It's- it's insulting!"

 

Killer's eye sockets narrowed.

"let's go fuck some shit up to show them not to take you lightly." He suggested.

 

Cross smirked and was about to agree when a small voice yelled.

"Can I join?!"

Nightmare said from Horror's arms. They had wanted to find Killer and went to the training area when they heard fighting.

 

Killer looked over at Nightmare who thankfully didn't have any glass shards on him.

"i don't think that's a good idea..." He mumbled.

 

Cross nodded with a nervous smile. Maybe they shouldn't have discussed murder aloud.

Nightmare pouted angrily at him. "No fair! You wanted to go play without me!"

 

"we can play with you when we get back." Killer suggested. They'd have to shower before they did that though.

 

"No!" Nightmare pouted at them. "I want to go with you!"

Cross sweatdropped at Nightmare. They'd made a mistake hadn't they?

 

"I can play with you while they're gone. Since you had something to eat you can have a cookie if you want to." Horror suggested, making Killer sigh in relief. Hopefully Nightmare would agree.

 

"No!" Nightmare shook his skull stubbornly. "I wanna cause chaos!"

Cross looked at Killer for help. How could they say no to a stubborn baby? "Uh... what if we buy something for you from our trip?" he bargained.

 

Killer nodded.

"we'll get you something really cool!" He promised.

 

Nightmare kept pouting at them. "No! Wanna follow you!"

 

Killer sighed, looking over at Cross. They couldn't possibly take Nightmare with them.

"i guess we'll have to postpone our business." He admitted.

 

Cross nodded at Killer. "Agreed." Though now they'd have to make sure baby Nightmare wouldn't be in hearing range.

"Want to go outside!" Nightmare said raising his hands up in the air. "Wanna play!"

 

Killer nodded. They should probably do it when Nightmare was asleep.

"Let's go outside." Horror agreed, leaving the training room.

 

"Yay! Garden?" Nightmare asked Horror pleadingly. He faintly recalled a garden here but he couldn't remember where or how it looked like.

Cross follows the duo, thinking of when they could cause havoc. He jolted when he realized something. With Nightmare being a baby, who would keep the negativity going in the Multiverse? "Shit. Nightmare can't do his job like this."

 

Horror nodded and carried Nightmare to the door leading to their garden.

Killer frowned as he followed.

"do you think we'll be able to cause enough havoc to keep the negative emotions up for a month?" Killer asked quietly.

 

Nightmare cheered happily as Horror carried him towards the garden.

Cross looked down nervously. "I don't know. Maybe? I'm just afraid it'll effect more than the balance. Nightmare needs negativity. What if it drops too low? What would happen to Nightmare?"

 

Killer suppressed a shudder. He didn't want to think about it.

"fortunately we got error and fresh to help us." He informed Cross.

Horror smiled and opened the door. It was already afternoon.

 

Nightmare looked up at the moon and smiles. He loved the moon so much! It was so big and beautiful and bright!

Cross frowned but nodded. "I hope so. Error is needed for destruction while Fresh helps us take care of Nightmare."

Cross raised a hand and rubbed his skull as his Soul beat anxiously. "Stars I hope this won't cause too much trouble or strain on us. Please let Nightmare be an easy kid to take care of." he pleaded to no one in particular.

 

Horror sat down on the grass, smiling slightly.

"i hope so too." Killer mumbled, looking over at Horror and Nightmare.

 

Nightmare immediately reached over to grab a dandelion. He picked it up and looked at it closer. Because of the lack of sunlight, the dandelion had evolved to get energy from magic so it was purple.

He sniffed at it making the fluff tickle his nose. He took a deep breath before sneezing slightly, sending the fluff flying into the air.

Cross smiled at the scene and sat down on the grass. Even after a few struggles, Nightmare was still carefree. A nice change to the always stressed out guardian of negativity. For now, Nightmare was a happy little baby. "When's Fresh coming?"

 

Horror chuckled when Nightmare sneezed and hugged him closely.

Killer sat down, smiling as he saw Nightmare look so carefree.

"He should be coming here soon." He replied.

 

Nightmare giggled as he was hugged and waved the dandelion around- most of its fluff was still on. He batted the little plant on Horror's chest lightly.

"Floof! I attack you!" he said and blew at the dandelion, sending the fluff on Horror's chest.

Cross nodded and leaned back to watch Nightmare.

 

"Oh no! The fluff!" Horror exclaimed dramatically, flopping onto his back.

Killer chuckled. He looked up when he felt a portal open nearby, probably inside the castle.

 

Nightmare giggled when Horror fell back and climbed onto Horror, still batting the dandelion on his chest.

"Die! I am the king! I always win!" he laughed 'evilly' as he 'attacked' Horror.

Cross chuckled and looked behind him when he heard footsteps.

Fresh looked over and spotted the trio. He noticed a small black skeleton though and chuckled. "You weren't kidding about the baby bruh."

 

Horror's shoulders shook as he struggled not to laugh.

"Oh nooo..." He whimpered with the most fearful voice he could manage.

Killer nodded.

 

Nightmare smiled wide and clumsily stood up on Horror's chest. He waved the- now defluffed- dandelion around in the air. "I win! Bow down to me!"

Cross chuckled softly as Nightmare played around. To be honest, he would still do that as an adult. He just had more sense not to scream that whenever he dusted an AU or defeated someone.

Fresh slowly walked up to Killer and sat down, grinning at the baby standing on Horror. "Explain why I'm here again please?"

 

Killer couldn't help but laugh.

Horror carefully placed his hands so he could catch Nightmare should he fall.

Killer looked over at Fresh.

"we need help watching him and keeping us all in check. we have to keep up the balance." He explained.

 

Cross covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. So cute.

Nightmare smiled when he spotted another dandelion and sat down on Horror's chest. He dropped down from Horror and walked over a short distance to grab another dandelion.

Fresh nodded in understanding. "So how long will this last?"

 

Horror watched Nightmare curiously.

"a month." Killer replied with a small frown, rubbing his ribcage. He'd completely forgotten the cracked rib.

 

Nightmare sat down and waved the dandelion around, trying to make the fluff fly. He blinked in confusion when a small purple and black ladybug crawled on the fluff.

Fresh hissed slightly. "Shoot. Sounds like it's gonna a harsh month for you bros."

 

Horror chuckled as he sat up. Nightmare was adorable like this.

"yeah." Killer agreed.

"cross, where's the nearest medkit?" He asked.

 

Nightmare raised a tentacle and poked it bug. He looked up curiously when it opened its case and two golden wings sprung out before it flew away. He clapped his hands happily at the sight.

"Inside, turn right there should be a small decorative table." Cross answered as he watched Nightmare. "In the drawer there should he a small med kit, a knife and some other things."

"I'll go get it." Fresh offered and stood up before Killer could protest. He walked back inside to grab the med kit.

 

Horror smiled.

"That's a ladybug." He explained.

"thanks." Killer called out. He turned towards Cross. "you managed to actually crack my rib with your kick." He admitted.

 

"Bug!" Nightmare said and stood up shakily. He began chasing the little ladybug to catch it.

Cross winced at Killer's words. "Oops. I didn't mean to kick that hard. I'm sorry."

 

Horror stood up and went after Nightmare.

Killer chuckled slightly.

"it's okay. just shows me how much your training is paying off." He explained.

 

Nightmare ran towards a large tree before pausing to stare at it in awe. It was so big and tall~! He smiled wide. He wanted to climb it!

Cross smiled nervously. "I guess."

Fresh walked towards them with a small med kit. "Checked inside for ya. It's got everything you need. Even a small bottle of healing gel."

 

Horror stood next to Nightmare. He didn't think it would be a good idea to let Nightmare climb that.

Killer smiled at him. He looked up at Fresh and took the medkit.

"thanks." He replied, opening it. He took off his shirt and examined the cracked rib.

 

Nightmare smiled and walks up to the tree. He wrapped his arms around the tree and began climbing it.

 

"Nightmare? I don't think you should-" Horror cut himself off as Nightmare started climbing. He quickly ran after him.

"Guys!!! A bit of help!" He called out. He was shit at climbing trees.

 

Nightmare ignored Horror and climbed faster, quickly reaching one of the branches.

He stood up on one and giggled down at them.

Cross cursed and stood up, walking over to them. "Nightmare? Come on down."

 

Killer looked up. He was currently busy putting healing gel on his cracked rib. He hoped Cross and Horror got this.

Horror looked up and tried to move so that he could catch Nightmare should he fall.

 

Nightmare giggled from his spot on the tree. He made grabby hands at Horror while giggling. He was so funny!

Cross cursed and stood underneath the tree, ready to catch him if he fell.

 

"We're fucked..." Horror mumbled as he tried to stay under Nightmare.

 

Cross sweatdropped as he watched Nightmare.

Fresh had enough and sighed. He stood up and stood under the tree. "Nightmare! Nightmare bro" Come down here little guy! Come here!"

Nightmare looked down at Fresh curiously. He shook his skull stubbornly. "Wanna play up on tree!"

 

"We can't get up there. We're not as good as you when it comes to climbing." Horror explained, looking worried.

Killer finished wrapping up his rub and put his shirt back on, walking to the tree.

 

"Aw!" Nightmare said sadly. He stopped bouncing on the tree and looked down at them with a pout.

"Yeah!" Cross agreed. "So please come down! We can play another game!"

Fresh looked around to try and find something to help them. But there was nothing there. He sighed softly. They were so boned.

 

"sorry, nightmare. you should really come down. i bet there's some cool stuff to do on the ground too." Killer explained.

 

Cross nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Come on! Maybe we can roleplay? We can make swords and crowns! You can be king!"

Nightmare brightened up at them. "Play? Cross be my knight?"

Cross chuckled softly with a nod. "Of course I'd be your loyal knight!"

 

"We could use the training swords. We still got a few wooden ones." Horror suggested.

 

"Aren't they a little big for Nightmare?" Cross asked before shaking his skull. He looked up at Nightmare pleadingly. "Nevermind. We can make our own swords! Maybe some shields too!"

"Yeah bro! Fresh smiled up at them. "We can even get you a crown!"

 

"come on, nightmare. you wouldn't want to miss out on the fun, right?" Killer asked.

 

Nightmare thought for a moment before smiling. "Wanna play with you!"

He grabbed onto the tree and began to climb down.

Cross tensed and went under him in case he'd fall.

 

Killer watched him carefully, making sure to keep his magic in check.

 

Nightmare was almost halfway down when he slipped and lost his grip. He screamed fearfully as he fell.

Fresh tensed as he watched Nightmare fall from the tree. He was about to move but Cross was faster.

Cross immediately went under him and caught him safely. He gently pulled Nightmare close, rubbing Nightmare's skull and hushing him softly. "Shh... it's okay. You're safe now. It's okay."

 

Killer's eye sockets widened.

"damn.." He murmured and quickly walked over to Cross who had managed to catch Nightmare.

"you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Horror went over to Nightmare, looking very concerned.

 

Nightmare buried his face in Cross' jacket as he trembled. Whether from an adrenaline rush or from fear he didn't know. All he knew was that his Soul was pounding hard.

He relaxed slightly when Cross hushed him and rubbed his skull. He slowly lifted his skull to stare at everyone. He looked down shamefully and nodded. He was fine.

 

Killer let out a relieved sigh and gently rubbed Nightmare's skull.

"it's okay buddy." He murmured softly.

 

Nightmare nuzzled into the hand slightly, seeking comfort. His trembling slowly lessened but he was still shaken up.

"Let's get inside and make the swords okay?" Cross offered softly. Nightmare shook his skull.

"I wanna play outside." he pouted sadly.

 

"we should go inside to make them. we got all the crafting supplies there." Killer explained softly, rubbing Nightmare's skull gently.

"Killer's right. I think we even got enough leftover fabric to make you a cape." Horror added.

 

Nightmare sniffed softly before he nodded reluctantly. He clenched his hands on Cross' jacket and sweater.  "Okay."

Cross nuzzled him gently before walking back inside. "I think I have some crafting materials in my room. In the closet."

"I'll get it." Fresh offered and began heading towards Cross' room.

 

Killer quickly followed them. Maybe they could set it all up on the coffee table. He pushed a second couch towards the table, wincing a bit when he put pressure onto his aching rib.

Horror followed them.

 

Cross walked towards Killer and sat Nightmare down on his feet. Nightmare immediately clung onto Cross' leg, refusing to leave.

Cross let him and walked towards Killer. "Don't overwork yourself. You're injured."

 

"okay..." Killer agreed, sitting down on the couch.

 

Cross nodded and went towards Horror to help move the furniture around. Nightmare detached from Cross' leg and walked over to Killer. He clumsily climbed onto the couch and sat down beside Killer, grabbing onto his arm.

 

Killer watched Nightmare as he climbed onto the couch. He smiled as the small skeleton held onto his arm.

 

Nightmare leaned onto Killer with a small nuzzle. He looked up at Killer with one wide eye.

"Feel better?" he asked softly.

 

Killer chuckled and rubbed Nightmare's skull gently.

"yeah." He agreed, hugging the smaller skeleton.

 

Nightmare nuzzled Killer happily when he was hugged.

Fresh walked in with his arms full of craft items. He dropped them on the floor with a soft sigh. "You got a ton of stuff broski."

 

Killer smiled, nuzzling the top of Nightmare's skull gently.

 

Cross looked up when Fresh spoke. He smiled and waved. "Yeah. I craft on my spare time."

He turned towards Killer and Nightmare. "Guys, come here. Let's go make the weapons."

"Yay!" Nightmare cheered happily, tugging on Killer's sleeve to make him move.

 

Killer chuckled and followed Nightmare.

Horror sat down next to the pile and dug through it to find some fabric.

 

Nightmare pulled Killer to the pile and let go, digging into the pile for anything interesting.

Cross chuckled at Nightmare and kneeled down beside the baby bones. "You want a crown Nightmare?"

"Yes please!" Nightmare said happily.

 

Killer chuckled. It was so rare to see Nightmare so enthusiastic.

Horror let out a victorious shout as he found a purple fabric.

"Got a cape." He explained.

 

Cross nodded and pulled out some cardboard and some paints. He grabbed a pair of scissors and some brushes.

Nightmare looked at the fabric in Horror's arms with a bright smile. "A cape! You be my guard!"

He paused and thought for a moment. "But who will be my queen?"

 

"Sure." Horror agreed, smiling.

Killer smirked slightly, glancing at Fresh.

"fresh should be the queen. he's the only one who looks good in dresses." He explained.

 

Fresh blushed and frowned at Killer. But before he could retort, Nightmare spoke.

"Yes! Fresh queen!" Nightmare said happily. "Crown!"

Cross chuckled at Fresh's blush.

 

Killer smirked mischievously and quickly got up, wincing a bit as his cracked rib ached. He quickly walked to his room to get something.

Horror chuckled. He had an idea of what Killer was about to do.

 

Nightmare looked at Fresh pleadingly until Fresh sighs.

"Fine." he sighed out reluctantly. "I'm your queen."

"Yay!" Nightmare cheered and ran over to Fresh to sit in his lap. "Mine!"

Cross chuckled at the sight as he drew the shape of the crown on a piece of cardboard.

 

Killer smirked as he came back, a bright yellow dress in his hands.

Horror chuckled slightly, holding his hand in front of his mouth to muffle the sound.

 

Fresh looked over at Killer and immediately tensed, his shades changed into N_O.

"No! I'm not wearing a dress! We're playing imaginary not dress up!" Fresh protested while glaring at Killer. "Besides it's not my colour!"

Nightmare giggled as he was jostled around. Fresh was so fun!

Cross laughed when he saw the dress and Fresh's reaction. That was so priceless.

 

"if the colour's the problem i still got some other dresses." Killer suggested with a smirk. Though he thought Fresh looked great in yellow.

Horror doubled over with laughter.

 

Fresh's eye twitched underneath his sunglasses. He crosses his arms and glared at Killer.

"Fine! If I'm the queen, then you'll be my servant and butler!" Fresh said spitefully at Killer.

"Yes!" Nightmare agreed happily with the idea.

Cross wiped away a tear from laughing so hard.

 

Killer frowned a bit but nodded.

"okay. if i can get you into a dress like that." He relented.

Horror laughed loudly.

 

"Do not make me turn you into my maid instead!" Fresh threatened Killer. "Dress and all!"

Cross chuckled and brought out his paints to start painting the crown.

 

Killer flushed brightly.

"no! i don't look good in dresses. a skirt, okay but a dress!" He protested.

Horror rolled on the floor, laughing loudly.

 

"Then keep it up and you'll be put into one!" Fresh said pointing accusingly at Killer.

Nightmare looked up at Fresh curiously and snuggled into his chest. Fresh lowered a hand to gently rub his skull.

 

Killer pouted slightly and walked back to his room to put the dress away.

"This is better than a reality TV show." Horror gasped, brushing away a tear.

 

Fresh glared at Horror for a moment before he chose to ignore the large skeleton. He looked down and gently rubbed Nightmare's skull.

Nightmare leaned into the touch happily.

 

Horror chuckled.

Killer came back into the living room, still pouting slightly.

 

Fresh smiled widely at Killer when there was no dress. "Thank you."

Nightmare looked up at Killer and made small grabby hands, begging to be held.

Cross stopped painting and sat back to let the paint dry.

 

Killer scooped Nightmare up, smiling a bit.

Horror sighed as he finally calmed down and started making a cape for Nightmare.

 

Nightmare clutched onto Killer with a small nuzzle and a smile. His hands clenched onto Killer's jacket.

Cross smiled at them happily. He was glad Nightmare was happy. It was rare to see him this happy

 

Killer smiled and nuzzled back, hugging Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare giggled softly as he was nuzzled.

Fresh smiled before turning towards Cross. "Need some help?"

Cross nodded and grabbed some paper. "Yeah. Can you make some fold up swords?"

Fresh nodded and took the papers. "Sure bro."

 

Killer smiled happily and rubbed Nightmare's skull gently.

Horror took the purple fabric and tied it around Nightmare's neck loosely, creating a cape.

 

Nightmare made a soft confused sound when something was tied around his neck. He looked down and smiled widely.

"Thank you~!" he thanked Horror happily.

 

Horror smiled.

"You're welcome." He replied. "Do you want a cape too Fresh?" He asked.

 

Fresh frowned at Horror. He opened his mouth to retort but Nightmare cut him off.

"Please?" he pleaded with one big teary eye. "We can match!"

Fresh paused, staring at Nightmare for a moment before sighing. "Yes, a cape would be alright."

"Yay!" Nightmare cheered happily.

 

Horror smirked slightly and nodded, gathering some fabric to make a cape.

 

Cross chuckled at Fresh. He quickly finished cutting out the crown and got out some glue and fake gems. He started to paste some blue and purple gems onto the crown.

 

Killer hummed thoughtfully.

"everybody's got their role except me." He hummed because he sure as hell wasn't going to be Fresh's servant if he didn't get the other into a dress.

 

"Mine!" Nightmare said suddenly and cuddled Killer with a happy hum.

Fresh laughed slightly while Cross chuckled at Killer.

 

Killer held back an aww, cuddling Nightmare happily.

Horror chuckled.

 

Cross smiled before he reached up and gently placed the crown on Nightmare's skull. "There we go. Perfect crown for our king."

Nightmare reached up curiously to feel the crown on his skull before smiling happily. "I'm the king now!"

Fresh chuckled softly and gently caressed Nightmare's cheek. "Yes you are."

 

Killer smiled.

Horror held up a bright pink cape.

"Fresh!" He called with a smirk.

 

Fresh looked over and frowns at Horror. He sighed and took the cape.

"At least I love pink." he sighed softly and tied it loosely around his neck.

 

"That's exactly why I took the colour. Fits you better than yellow." Horror explained.

 

Fresh chuckled softly. "I guess. Though I still don't have a crown."

Nightmare frowned and took off his own. He tried to reach up to Fresh but he couldn't quite reach. Didn't stop him from trying though.

 

Killer lifted Nightmare up to help him reach Fresh.

 

Fresh looked over at Nightmare questioningly before he looked up in surprise when a crown was placed on his skull.

Nightmare smiled proudly. "Crown!"

 

Killer chuckled.

"do we have to bow now?" He asked with a smirk.

 

"No!" Nightmare said. "You must give cookies!"

Fresh chuckled and rolled his eyes behind his shades. "Not too much Nightmare. You'll get sick."

 

Killer chuckled. They should really watch Nightmare's cookie consumption.

 

Cross chuckles softly. "Cookies for gold? That's the best treasure ever!"

"Cookies!" Nightmare cheered happily.

 

Killer chuckled.

Horror got up and went to the kitchen to get cookies.

 

Nightmare smiled at Horror when he went to get the cookies.

Cross rolled his eyes at Nightmare. "Please don't feed him too much."

 

Killer chuckled. He was sure that the moment they didn't look at the cookies they would be gone.

 

Fresh looked down at the mess for a moment. "So... what do we do with all the rest?"

Cross shrugs. "Make shields?"

Fresh showed the swords that he'd made. "Well we already have swords so..."

 

Killer nodded. The idea of doing shields sounded great.

"the swords look awesome." He said.

 

"Thanks." Fresh said proudly and hands one of them to Nightmare when he asked.

Nightmare smiled and waved the paper sword around happily.

 

Horror carried a bag of cookies and sat down again.

Killer tried to hold Nightmare but he had no chance.

Horror quickly took a cookie and held the rest of the bag high enough so Nightmare couldn't reach it.

 

"Hey!" Nightmare pouted up at Horror when his treats were taken from him.

 

Horror gave Nightmare the cookie, hoping to placate him with it.

 

Nightmare kept pouting but eventually took the cookie. He sat down and took a bite, immediately brightening up and humming happily.

Cross sighed in relief. "That would have been terrible."

Fresh chuckled with a nod. "Hey, can he get a sugar rush?"

 

"shit. i hope not." Killer replied. They wouldn't get any sleep if Nightmare had a sugar rush.

 

Fresh frowned at Killer. "Language bruh."

Cross nodded, agreeing with Killer. "Nightmare is hyperactive already. Stars how is this the Nightmare we know?"

 

Horror chuckled. He had no idea either.

"maybe the potion made him hyperactive too?" Killer suggested.

 

"I doubt it." Cross said as he watched Nightmare who had already eaten half the cookie. "Why would Nightmare make a hyperactive potion and an age potion?"

 

"no idea." Killer replied. They'd have to ask Nightmare once he was back to normal.

 

Nightmare quickly ate the final bites of the cookie and swallowed. He looks up at Horror and makes grabby hands, asking for more.

"Since when does Nightmare eat sweets???" Cross asked confused. "He never ate this many before."

 

"maybe he could control it better?" Killer suggested.

Horror looked at Nightmare, trying to hold himself back from giving him any more cookies.

 

Cross shook his skull as he watched Nightmare jump up to get the bag from Horror. "I don't think so. He always refuses the second cookie if anyone offered."

Nightmare pouted at Horror when he couldn't get a cookie. He looked away for a moment with a thinking frown.

 

Killer hummed in thought. Cross was right.

Horror sighed and gave Nightmare a second cookie.

 

Nightmare brightened up at the cookie and took it happily. He immediately bit the cookie with a happy hum.

 

Horror knew he shouldn't give Nightmare any more cookies. He hoped he'd be able to resist.

"we should go outside." Killer suggested.

 

Nightmare looked up at the mention of outside. "Play?!" he asked excitedly.

Fresh shook his skull. "Didn't you guys just play earlier?"

 

Killer nodded. It would be easier to roleplay outside though.

 

Nightmare smiled happily and quickly finishes his cookie. After he was done he bounded towards Killer and hugged him tight. "Let's go!"

 

Killer smiled and hugged back.

Horror sighed in relief, finally able to take down his hand.

 

Cross and Fresh stood up to follow Killer outside. Hopefully it'd wear Nightmare out and he'd go to sleep. They doubted they could handle his hyperactive nature all day.

 

Killer really hoped Nightmare wouldn't climb onto a tree again.

He walked outside, looking around.

"where would be a good spot to set up the kingdom?" He asked Nightmare.

 

Nightmare hummed for a moment and looked around. He brightened up and points towards a clearing where there are a few large rocks scattered about.

 

Killer picked Nightmare up and put him onto his shoulders.

"hold on tight, your majesty." He warned, holding Nightmare's legs. He waited until the child was holding onto him before running there, Nightmare's cape fluttering in the wind.

Horror chuckled and followed them, the cookies safely tucked into his jacket.

 

Nightmare held onto Killer's skull and squealed happily when he ran. The wind making his cape flying wildly as he giggled happily.

Cross and Fresh chuckled softly as they walked behind Horror.

 

Killer chuckled, skidding to a stop at the rocks. He was panting slightly, his rib stinging a bit but he felt happy.

 

Nightmare clapped and giggled happily when they stopped. That was so much fun!

He hugged Killer's skull with a small nuzzle. "Thank you!"

 

Killer smiled happily as he sat down.

"no problem." He replied, picking Nightmare up and setting him down on the biggest stone.

 

Nightmare sat down on the rock happily, staring at Killer with a wide smile.

Cross smiled as he walks over and stood beside the rock, guarding Nightmare. Fresh walked over and sat on the grass beside the rock, acting as his queen- much to his annoyance.

 

Horror tried to purposely look grim and stood at Nightmare's side, a bit behind him, acting as his guard.

 

Nightmare smiled happily and patted Cross' skull. "Protect!"

Cross chuckled softly and nodded. "Of course my king."

 

Horror chuckled. Nightmare was really cute.

Dust sighed, struggling to keep his eye sockets open as he trudged through the portal. He tried not to drop all the books that he'd have to read.

 

Fresh looked over when he heard a portal opening inside. Was someone else coming?

Nightmare slowly tried to climb up Cross' skull with a wide smile.

 

Dust put his books down on the coffee table, managing to avoid collapsing. Where were the others? He looked around.

Killer looked at the house.

"that's either error or dust." He hummed.

 

Cross smiled as he helped Nightmare climb onto his skull, making sure he wouldn't fall.

Fresh nodded. "Anyone gonna greet whoever is there?"

 

"i'll go look." Killer volunteered and stood up, walking to the door.

Dust opened the door to the garden, looking a bit annoyed.

"shouldn't you be out protecting the balance?" He reminded with a frown.

 

Cross looked over slowly and winced slightly with a nervous smile.

"Sorry. But uh, baby troubles." Cross said pointing towards a small baby Nightmare still struggling to climb onto Cross' skull.

 

Dust sighed annoyedly, struggling not to collapse.

"do you need something to eat or anything?" Killer asked worriedly. Dust looked exhausted.

Horror frowned slightly. He really hoped Dust wouldn't overwork himself.

 

Fresh frowned worriedly and went towards Dust. "You okay? You should rest."

Cross nodded slightly in agreement. He could also hear Nightmare yawning softly. "I think Nightmare needs a nap too."

 

Dust huffed and turned around, walking back inside. He picked up a few books from the coffee table.

Killer followed him quickly, frowning as Dust sat down on a couch with the books.

"you should sleep." He explained, gently putting away the books. Dust didn't offer a lot of resistance.

 

Cross and Fresh began walking back inside, following Dust worriedly. Cross gently picked Nightmare off his skull and held him close. Nightmare rubbed his eye sleepily.

Cross walked over to Dust and sat down on the couch beside him. Cross gently rubbed Nightmare back as he turned to Dust.

"Go rest. You can continue tomorrow." he said softly.

 

Horror followed them.

"Do you want to eat first?" He asked gently.

Dust sighed and nodded. He should go to sleep but he hadn't eaten in a bit. He had been too busy to even think about eating.

 

Fresh looked at Horror. "I'll help you cook."

Nightmare looked at Dust for a moment before making grabby hands at Dust.

 

"Thanks, Fresh." Horror replied, walking to the kitchen. He wondered what they should make.

Dust sighed tiredly and picked Nightmare up, struggling to keep his eye sockets open.

 

Nightmare smiled when he was picked up and snuggled into Dust's chest. His tentacles loosely wrapped around Dust's arms as he closed his eye.

Cross smiles when Nightmare clung onto Dust. Maybe he'll help Dust relax and sleep.

 

Killer sat down on another couch, sorting the books.

Dust held Nightmare gently, a yawn escaping him as he relaxed slightly.

 

Nightmare yawned slightly and snuggled into Dust, trying to get comfortable and sleep.

Cross smiled and leaned back onto the couch, counting how long it'd take for Dust to fall asleep.

 

Dust leaned into the couch cushions a bit, holding Nightmare close. He was out in seconds.

 

Cross smiled when Dust fell asleep with Nightmare following soon after.

'He must be exhausted.' Cross thought to himself as he stared at the sleeping duo.

 

Killer looked up. Dust was already asleep, just as he had thought.

"i'll tell horror and fresh that he fell asleep." He announced and got up to do exactly that.

 

Cross nodded and kept an eye on them. They might be asleep but one never knew.

 

Dust cuddled Nightmare close, shifting a bit to get into a more comfortable position. He managed to sleep peacefully. After a while the others joined them in their cuddle pile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are the absolute best things ever!! We love comments! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	4. Low negativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Nightmare if the negative feelings in the Multiverse get too low...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between me (xXUndertale_loveXx) and SkylerSkyhigh.
> 
> ~Roles for this chapter~  
> Horror - X  
> Nightmare, Cross, Fresh - Sky  
> Killer, Dust - both
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this extra superlong chapter! ^^ (it's a Christmas present for you ^^)

Horror frowned worriedly. Nightmare had been refusing to eat anything and got tired easily for a whole day already.

"Do you want a cookie?" He offered.

 

Nightmare looked up slowly from his spot on the couch. At the sight of the cookie, he frowned in disgust and turned away with a shake of his skull. He didn't want to eat.

 

Horror looked at Nightmare in shock.

"GuyS! I think Nightmare's sick!!!" He shouted.

 

Nightmare winced at the loud sound and turned away from Horror, lying on the couch on his side and closing his eye tiredly.

Cross ran into the living room, panting slightly. "What's wrong?"

 

"He doesn't want to eat anything, not even cookies!" Horror replied worriedly, putting the cookie onto the coffee table.

 

Cross turned to Nightmare in shock. "Not even cookies?!"

That was... that was unheard of! For the past few days Nightmare couldn't resist cookies! Why now?!

"What's wrong with him?" Cross asked and sat down on the couch. He gently touched Nightmare's skull and noticed how hot he was.

 

Horror shook his skull, looking very concerned. He turned back to Nightmare worriedly.

"He seems really tired too." He explained. Fuck... What if Nightmare really was sick? They couldn't go to a doctor with him...

 

"But- but Nightmare never gets sick!" Cross stuttered nervously. He gently scooped Nightmare up and into his lap. Nightmare groaned and turned his skull towards Cross' chest to escape the light.

 

"I know. How the hell did this happen?" Horror asked more himself than Cross, scooting closer to the shorter to get a good look at Nightmare.

 

Nightmare's face was slightly flushed and he was moving sluggishly, his movements and breathing slow. Even his inky body was shifting slowly.

Cross gently rubbed Nightmare's skull but stopped when Nightmare turned away from him. Cross looked worried.

"Does anyone have a clue what's wrong?" Cross asked Horror. "One of us is bound to see Nightmare sick after all these years."

 

"I didn't even think he could get sick." Horror replied worriedly.

"I'll go get the others real quick." He announced, standing up and walking away quickly.

 

Cross nodded at Horror before turning his attention to Nightmare. His Soul was beating hard with worry. He hoped Nightmare was okay.

Killer was sitting on a bed in Dust's room as the latter read over a thick blue book. Dust was sitting on the desk with the book and a vial of blue liquid in his hand, an array of spices and liquids scattered across the table.

 

Horror opened the door, looking very worried.

"Guys, we think Nightmare's sick." He explained, his voice laced with concern.

 

Killer looked over from his spot when Horror came in. His eyes widened at his words. "What?"

 

Dust carefully put down the vial of liquid in his hand.

"but he can't get sick?" He asked worriedly.

Horror shook his skull.

"He's got a fever and seems really lethargic. He doesn't want to eat anything, not even cookies."

 

Killer looked down for a moment in thought. Lethargic, loss of appetite.

"Is his temperature high?" Killer asked Horror. "Is his body shifting okay?"

 

"He's got pretty high temperature and his body is shifting really slowly, almost tar-like." Horror explained, making Dust frown.

Dust looked over at Killer. Could it be that-?

 

Killer winced at Horror's words. "Shit. He's not getting enough negative emotions from the multiverse"

 

"let's get error and cause some havoc." Dust suggested, putting a bookmark into the book he had been reading.

Horror only nodded in reply.

 

Killer looked down worriedly. "Someone has to stay and take care of Nightmare."

 

"Fresh?" Horror suggested, pulling out his axe and checking it over to make sure it was in perfect fighting condition.

"i second that." Dust said, opening his jacket to get a look at his knives.

 

Killer looked around and nodded. "Yeah. I'll give Fresh a quick text."

 

"good idea." Dust replied, nodding in satisfaction as all of his knives were accounted for.

Horror put away his axe.

"We should go get Cross." He reminded.

 

"Right." Killer said and stood up to get Cross. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Fresh to take care of Nightmare while they destroyed some shit.

 

Dust and Horror quickly followed Killer. They had to get moving and quick!

 

Killer walked into the living room where Cross was looking down at Nightmare with concern. He looked up when the gang came in.

"We gotta go." Killer said bluntly.

"What? Where? Why?" Cross asked confused, looking at everyone. "Nightmare is-"

 

"nightmare isn't actually sick. he's experiencing repercussions from the imbalance of emotions." Dust explained.

"Gotta destroy some shit quickly!" Horror added.

 

Killer couldn't help but smile in amusement at their words, such a contrast.

"Oh." Cross said and looked down at Nightmare. "B-But who's gonna take care of him?"

A portal opened and Fresh jumped through. "Yo bro I got your text!"

"Fresh will." Killer said calmly.

 

"Thanks, Fresh." Horror thanked him with a smile.

"cross, which au do you hate right now?" Dust asked, calling up his magic to summon a portal.

 

Cross gently placed Nightmare in Fresh's arms before turning towards Dust.

"MobTale is really getting on my nerves." Cross answered with a grin.

 

"good choice. i hate it too." Dust replied with a smirk, opening a portal there. He quickly jumped through, already pulling out his knives.

Horror quickly followed him with a last wave at Fresh.

 

Killer gave a wave towards Fresh before jumping through the portal with his magic sparking, following Dust and Horror.

Cross gave Nightmare a parting rub on the skull and a waved to Fresh before he followed after Killer. The portal closed behind him.

Fresh looked at where the portal had used to be with a soft sigh. He looked at a very exhausted looking Nightmare and sat down on the couch with the baby bones in his arms.

 

Dust chuckled quietly as he summoned a gasterblaster and shot it at a random building, creating a loud explosion. Stunned people, humans and monsters alike, started screaming, running for cover in a panic.

Horror got out his axe and jumped at the nearest human, taking a swing at them.

 

Cross smirked widely from his spot on the top of a hill, keeping watch for Ink and Dream while staying hidden.

Killer pulled out his knives and began swinging them at random humans and monsters. He stabbed an officer in the leg and slit another human's throat.

 

Horror giggled slightly as he cut off a human's head. He kicked it like a football, hitting another human with it that started screaming loudly.

"Bet I'll get the most kills." He chuckled, sending a wave of bones into the crowd of panicked humans and monsters.

"you wish." Dust replied, throwing a knife at a monster, dusting them. He shot a gasterblaster at another building, making debris fly into the crowd and crush some of them.

 

Killer side stepped when a monster charged at him with a gun, tripping him and threw a knife through his Soul.

He pulled out another knife from his pocket and looked at the duo with him.

"Don't get caught up!" Killer warned and shot three bones at three running humans. "Stay alert! Dust! Don't kill anyone remember?!"

 

"it's fine! i learned how to control it!" Dust shouted back, grinning cockily. He stabbed a human that had tried to shoot Horror.

Horror nodded in appreciation and finished the human off with a swift blow to the head.

 

Killer looked at Dust worriedly, throwing a few bones at a cop car sending it aflame moments later.

"If you say so." he said and shot a blaster at a pole, sending it falling down onto a crowd of screaming people. He'd have to keep an eye on Dust just in case. He knew what Dust looked like whenever he was feeling in pain from LV and Determination increase.

 

Dust nodded with a smirk, shooting gasterblasters into the crowd of screaming people.

"Don't overdo it." Horror warned, swinging his axe at a monster that had gotten a bit too close to Killer.

 

"Thanks!" Killer called and shot three blasters at a large crowd in a circle. He swung his knife to slice a human's hand before stabbing them in the chest. Without pausing he jumped away from a bullet and threw a few bones at the shooter.

 

"Welcome!" Horror shouted back and charged at a group of humans with guns, slaughtering them quickly.

Dust backed Horror up, deflecting the bullets with a few bones.

 

Killer smirked and threw three knives at a few monsters. "Headshot! Someone owes me a treat!" he called out.

Cross called Horror quickly when he spotted a portal opening.

 

Dust chuckled.

"nice one." He replied.

Horror flinched slightly when his phone rang.

"Cover me!" He shouted, quickly picking up his phone.

 

Killer nodded and jumped closer to Horror, using his magic to keep the monsters and humans at bay.

"Dream arrived." Cross announced, looking at the portal where Dream walked out of. "Probably increase of negativity alerted him."

 

Dust summoned a few gasterblasters around Horror.

Horror frowned as he heard that Dream had arrived.

"Dream's here!" He called out. "Withdraw!" He ordered. They maybe would be able to fend Dream off but it wasn't worth risking it.

 

Killer nodded and moved closer to Horror, planning on making a portal directly below them so Dream wouldn't have time to follow.

 

Dust quickly pushed a few attackers back by shooting them with gasterblasters and stepped closer to the other two.

 

Cross teleported beside Killer just in time to see Dream.

Killer smirked, waving a hand before making a portal under them. They fell through a random AU first before falling through another portal and landing safely in the living room.

 

Horror smirked slightly as the portal opened.

"Perfect safe." He complimented as they fell through. He winced as Dust fell on top of him as they landed in the living room.

 

Fresh jumped when the gang suddenly fell through from a portal. Nightmare was sleeping peacefully in Fresh's arms, a pillow propping up his skull.

 

"Get off!" Horror growled.

Dust quickly held his mouth closed.

"sh. nightmare's sleeping." He warned, getting off Horror quickly.

 

Killer chuckled softly at the duo.

Cross walked forward to check on Nightmare. He gently pushed Nightmare's skull to face him. "Is he feeling any better?"

Fresh shrugged. "Not sure bro. He hasn't changed from what I've seen. He just fell asleep after you left."

 

Dust frowned worriedly as he looked at Nightmare.

Horror stood up, stretching a bit.

"We should get rid of all the dust before we touch Nightmare." He reminded.

 

Killer nodded. "Right."

Cross smiled slightly. "I'm safe cause I didn't get dust on me. Unlike Horror who's gotten both dust and Dust."

 

Horror chuckled and walked out of the room. He should shower. He had dust and blood everywhere. One bad thing about close-range weapons.

"i could clean you two with the garden hose." Dust suggested with a chuckle as he walked after Horror.

 

Killer began walking down the hallway to the shower, turning his head to glare over his shoulder with a threatening grin. "Do it and I will tie you up with rope and leave you in SeaTale."

 

"you wouldn't do that." Dust replied with a smirk. Even if Killer would, he could escape ropes easily.

Horror chuckled. He hated SeaTale but it would be a good punishment.

 

"I will if you try~" Killer sang and left. He needed to shower. Dust got annoying when it was under his clothes.

Fresh looked at them and chuckled softly. At least they were still spiffy.

Cross smiled at them. Still teasing after each mission.

 

Dust chuckled and walked towards his room to get some fresh clothes.

"you got fresh clothes?" He called out to Killer.

Horror walked to his room.

 

Killer poked his hand out to give the middle finger. He'd forgotten his clothes.

Cross laughed softly at their interaction.

 

Dust chuckled.

"i'll get you some if you apologise~" He sang, imitating the voice Killer had used.

 

Killer paused for a moment before pulling his hand back inside.

"I would rather walk around naked!" he yelled from the bathroom, the shower turning on.

Cross laughed, covering his mouth to muffle himself since Nightmare was still sleeping.

"Please don't!" Fresh said from the couch.

"We don't have anything between our legs so no problem!"

 

Dust chuckled.

"have fun doing that!" He shouted as he walked to his room.

 

"I will!" Killer said and went silent as he showered.

 

Dust laughed. He'd get Killer his pants and throw them at him.

 

Killer took about five minutes before the shower was turned off. He grabbed a towel from the counter and began to dry himself off. He sighed softly. It didn't beat a nice soak with a bath bomb but it was nice.

 

Dust stood in front of the bathroom door, his fresh clothes in one hand and Killer's pants in the other hand.

He tried not to giggle.

 

Killer raised a brow, the towel wrapped around his hips. He grabbed the clothes and closed the door in front of him wordlessly.

 

Dust covered his mouth with his hand, his shoulders shaking with restrained laughter. That expression!

 

Killer opened the door a few minutes later all dressed with a towel over his shoulder.

Nightmare stirred slightly in his sleep, leaning into Fresh. Fresh looked down when he felt the shift.

 

Dust walked into the bathroom as soon as Killer was outside.

Horror entered the living room, having used the second bathroom.

 

Killer quickly put the wet towel in the dryer and walked into the living room to join the others. He smiled when he saw Nightmare still sleeping soundly.

 

Horror walked over to the couch and sat down next to Fresh, rubbing Nightmare's skull gently.

 

Cross smiled at Horror as he watched Nightmare sleep soundly. Nightmare stirred slightly before going back to sleep.

"He should be awake already." Killer said as he walked over to them.

 

Horror frowned slightly.

"Do you think we should cause some more negative emotions?" He asked worriedly.

 

"How?" Cross asked. "Nightmare usually plans the big ones. He knows when Ink or Dream will arrive and knows how to keep them at bay while the others work."

Killer sighed and rubbed the back of his skull. "Basically we have no clue without him. One of us could get caught and the Light Sanses are probably on alert."

 

Horror sighed.

"You're right. I just can't help but worry." He admitted.

Dust entered the living room, frowning slightly.

"status update?" He asked, not knowing what was happening.

 

"Nightmare's still sleeping." Cross said, staring at said baby bones.

"No changes." Fresh said.

"We don't know how to make him better and we can't risk another trip in case the Light Sanses are on alert." Killer finished with a tight frown.

 

Dust frowned worriedly.

"should we check him?" He asked, sounding concerned. He didn't want Nightmare to suddenly dust.

 

"He's a baby bones." Killer said while looking at Nightmare. "Besides, Nightmare doesn't let us Check him anyways. We don't even know how his stats usually look like."

Fresh sighed softly and took off his shades for a moment to rub his tired eyes. "Well, any other ideas?" he asked and put his shades back on.

 

"We can't possibly take him anywhere for a checkup." Horror sighed. They were running out of options.

Dust huffed, thinking really hard of a solution.

 

Cross held his skull to think, staring at the ground intently.

Killer put a hand on the back of his skull while thinking.

Fresh looked around at them before pulling Nightmare closer, hugging him softly in his sleep.

 

Horror sighed.

"I don't have any idea what we can do now." He admitted.

 

Cross sighed and nodded in solemn agreement.

Killer was about to speak when Nightmare stirred slightly. He slowly stirred and moved around before groggily opening his eye.

 

Dust watched Nightmare worriedly. Hopefully he would eat something. He wasn't sure if he would but they should try nonetheless.

 

Nightmare blinked sleepily and looked up at everyone in confusion.

"Nightmare?" Cross asked softly. "You feeling better buddy?"

 

Horror quickly went to the kitchen. They should try to get some food into Nightmare.

Dust looked down at Nightmare worriedly.

 

Fresh slowly sat Nightmare up, watching as Nightmare rubbed his eye sleepily.

Killer kneeled down beside Nightmare with a look of worry. "Hey Nightmare. How are you feeling?"

Nightmare looked at Killer with half lidded eye and rubbed his eye again. "Tired."

 

"do you think you could eat something?" Dust asked gently.

 

Nightmare shook his skull slightly. "Not hungry."

"You sure?" Killer asked softly. "Anything at all?"

Nightmare paused for a moment. "Soup?"

 

Dust sighed in relief.

"i'll tell horror." He announced and quickly went to the kitchen.

 

Cross smiled happily and gently rubbed Nightmare's skull. Nightmare blinked at him in confusion but didn't pull away- a better reaction than before.

"Soup will come." Killer promised with a small smile. "You want to do anything?"

Nightmare shook his skull. "Wanna sleep."

 

Dust helped Horror prepare the soup.

 

Cross frowned slightly. "But you slept earlier. Don't you want to play?"

Nightmare shook his skull and leaned onto Fresh sleepily. "No."

 

After a bit of time had passed, Horror and Dust emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of soup.

 

Killer and Cross were still trying to get Nightmare to play something, from toys to books and even colouring and roleplay. But Nightmare turned them all down because he was too tired.

Fresh looked up when he heard Horror and Dust walk in.

 

"We got the soup." Horror announced. He really hoped that some of Nightmare's exhaustion would vanish once he had eaten something.

 

Killer brightened up a bit and turned towards Nightmare. "See? There's the soup. Let's eat okay?"

Nightmare nodded slowly, still a bit exhausted. He honestly just wanted to sleep.

Cross looked worried and turned towards the gang. "Give it here. We have to feed him."

 

Horror nodded and gave the bowl to Cross. He really hoped Nightmare would eat all of the soup.

Dust sat down on a couch, watching Nightmare worriedly.

 

Cross scooped up a spoonful, blowing on it slightly to cool it down before moving it towards Nightmare.

Nightmare looked at it for a moment before eating reluctantly, swallowing the warm liquid.

 

Dust had to hold back a cheer. He was really happy that Nightmare was eating.

 

Cross scooped another spoonful and fed it to Nightmare who ate compliantly.

Killer sighed in relief and stood up, turning his skull to look at Horror. "So what now?"

 

"We wait until he's done eating and see if his exhaustion lessens a bit." Horror explained.

 

Killer nodded in agreement, watching as Cross fed Nightmare slowly.

"If it doesn't?" he asked softly.

 

Horror sighed quietly.

"We'll think of something." He replied, sounding a bit tired.

Dust watched Nightmare attentively.

 

After ten minutes, Nightmare turned away from another spoonful. Cross pulled the spoon back, the bowl half empty.

"You feeling okay now?" Killer asked softly in concern.

Nightmare was silent for a moment before nodding slightly. He felt slightly better now but he was still so tired.

 

Horror sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear." He replied, glad that Nightmare had eaten something and was feeling better.

Dust looked relieved.

 

Fresh noticed how tired Nightmare still looked.

"You still tired Nightmare?" he asked gently gaining a small nod.

Cross bit his lower lip nervously before looking at Killer, silently asking if it was a good idea to let him sleep.

Killer thought for a moment before silently sighing. "After today, we could all use some rest. Why don't we all sleep together?"

 

"sounds good." Dust agreed, standing up.

"are we gonna do it here or nightmare's room?" He asked.

Horror yawned slightly. He could use a nice amount of sleep.

 

"Here would be better." Killer said as he looked around. "We can make a large soft nest for everyone to sleep in."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Cross agreed and gave Dust the half empty bowl to put in the living room. "Who's gonna help me make the nest?"

 

Dust took the bowl and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll help you." Horror volunteered.

 

Cross smiled happily and began running down the hallway, talking to Horror from his shoulder. "You move the furniture so that the middle is empty. I'll go get everything soft!"

Fresh chuckled and stood up, holding Nightmare gently.

Killer looked at Horror. "I'll help move the furniture." he offered with a smile.

 

"Thanks." Horror replied as he got up. He started moving the furniture around.

 

Killer helped move all the couches to the wall and the table somewhere else. It took a while since he wasn't as strong as Nightmare but it was doable.

 

"We did it!" Horror exclaimed happily.

Dust walked out of the kitchen. He'd loaded all the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and turned it on.

"sleepover?" He asked.

 

"Yup." Killer nodded at both Horror and Dust.

Cross walked in a moment later, a mountain of fluffy soft coloured pillows and blanket in his arms. Fresh walked in behind him with a smaller pile of pillows and a baby Nightmare nodding sleepily on top of it all, careful not to drop the small pillow in his hands.

 

Dust chuckled.

"sounds great." He replied, yawning quietly. Sleep sounded awesome.

Horror took some of the pillows Cross was carrying.

 

"Thanks." Cross said from under the pile, walking to the middle of the room before depositing the fluff on the floor. He sighed softly and looked at the uneven pile. "We should start arranging this."

Killer nodded and walked over to Fresh and gently picked up Nightmare from the top of the pillows.

"Thanks bruh." Fresh said with a smile. "It was hard to focus when you gotta balance a baby bones."

 

Dust nodded and sat down in the middle of the pile, arranging the pile into a sleepover area.

Horror walked over to Dust and put some more pillows and blankets onto the pile.

 

Nightmare clung onto the small pillow in his arms sleepily, his other hand grabbing onto Killer's shirt. He yawned slightly and nuzzled his face into Killer's chest.

Killer smiled down at him but he was still worried. What if their efforts weren't enough? What would happen to Nightmare? Killer didn't want to know. Maybe he'd ask Error to cause chaos or something.

Or....

"Cross, think you can finish some of Nightmare's paperwork?" Killer asked.

Cross raised a brow in confusion. "Huh? I... I guess? In a few hours or so. Why?"

 

Horror's eye lights brightened a bit. That was an awesome idea.

"Because that will cause much havoc too." He replied, a grin on his face.

"That's an amazing idea, Killer." He added.

Dust looked up from his work and gave a thumbs up.

 

Cross nodded with a large smile. "Oh yeah! That certainly is a good idea!"

"Nice idea bruh!" Fresh gave a thumbs up.

Killer smiled shyly and looked away. "Uh, thanks. But we still have to do it. Maybe some paperwork that is due today since it'll cause chaos quicker."

 

"we should probably take a nap first." Dust suggested. He'd finished setting up the sleepover area.

Horror nodded in agreement.

 

Cross nodded in agreement. They couldn't do paperwork while tired.

Killer eventually nodded. "Right. Besides, I think Nightmare is already on the train to dreamworld." he grinned down at a sleepy looking baby bones.

 

Horror sat down next to Dust and hugged him.

"I'mma cuddle you to death." He chuckled.

"oh noo." Dust mumbled dramatically, sounding a bit sleepy. 

 

Cross giggled and sat down beside them, wrapping his arms around them. "Let me join!"

Fresh chuckled softly and sat down on a pillow.

Killer laid down in the nest and gently placed Nightmare beside him on a large soft pillow. Nightmare cuddled close to Killer before slowly dozing off.

 

Horror chuckled and hugged Cross tightly.

"I got two skeletons in my trap." He exclaimed happily.

"very cuddly trap." Dust mumbled, his eye sockets heavy.

 

Cross nuzzled Horror happily with a small giggle. "A cuddly bear trap!"

Killer yawned tiredly and gently rubbed Nightmare's back. "Go to sleep you two. I'll wake us up at three."

 

Dust cuddled into Horror, closing his eye sockets.

Horror chuckled, nuzzling Cross gently.

"Sure." He replied to Killer.

 

"Mmm good." Killer hummed sleepily.

Nightmare had already gone to sleep, hugging the pillow close to him as he slept near Killer.

Fresh yawned and laid on his back, taking off his shades with closed eyes.

 

Horror yawned quietly and closed his eye sockets, drifting off slowly. His last thought was that he hoped that nobody would have a night terror.

 

~~~

 

A loud crash sounded out in the kitchen followed by a few crashes and a thud. A small pained whine followed afterwards.

 

Dust whined quietly, shifting a bit as he was woken up. He didn't want to get up yet. He was so comfortable.

 

Cross stirred slightly before turning his skull and continuing to sleep.

Fresh continued to sleep as if nothing had happened.

 

Horror didn't even notice anything had happened and slept peacefully.

Killer groaned quietly at the sound and blinked open his eye sockets slowly, looking around.

 

Another clank and another thud sounded in the kitchen and followed by a soft sniffle.

 

Killer's eye sockets widened when he saw that Nightmare was missing. The sounds coming from the kitchen made him snap to attention and he got up, walking to the kitchen quickly.

 

Nightmare sniffed tearfully as he sat on the kitchen floor. The fridge door was open and a bunch of items and boxes were scattered around him in a big mess. He wiped away his tears with a hand, his other hand on his side and his palm had a cut on it.

 

Killer gasped quietly and knelt down next to Nightmare, his eye lights small and trembling as he gently took his small hand.

That cut... He really hoped it had been an accident.

 

Nightmare looked up at Killer with one wide fearful eye. He sniffed and whimpered softly. "I'm sorry. I was- I-"

 

"shh... it's okay." Killer murmured softly as he noticed that Nightmare seemed scared. Not on purpose then.

 

Nightmare sniffed sadly and feebly tried to wipe away his tears. His palm stinging terribly but he refused to wail and cry. It'd just make it more painful. No one wanted to hear him cry.

"I'm sorry. I- I was thirsty. I'm sorry." he whimpered between little sniffles and held back sobs.

 

"can i hug you?" Killer asked gently. He hoped a hug would calm Nightmare down a bit.

 

Nightmare wiped his tears, looking up at Killer uncertainly for a moment before nodding and reaching his hands up to be hugged.

 

Killer sat down and picked Nightmare up, placing him on his lap. He hugged the small skeleton gently, hoping to calm him down a bit with his soulbeat.

"it's okay..." He murmured softly.

 

Nightmare sniffed and buried his face into Killer's shirt. His shoulders shaking with contained sobs as more tears fell from his eye.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." he said in between tearful whimpers.

 

"shh..." Killer whispered, rubbing Nightmare's back gently.

"everything is alright. you don't have to apologise." He murmured softly.

 

Nightmare slowly relaxed in Killer's hold, shaking and sniffing every so often.

"I- I was just t-trying to get chocolate milk." he whispered softly, hiding his face in Killer's shirt. "I'm sorry I made a mess."

 

"it's okay. i'll clean it up later." Killer murmured reassuringly.

"does the cut hurt?" He asked worriedly, pulling a tiny jar of healing gel out of his jacket.

 

Nightmare sniffled softly and nods. "A-a little." he admitted softly. Actually, it hurt a lot. But he didn't want Killer to get mad at him.

 

"can you hold out your hand for me?" Killer asked gently, opening the jar of healing gel.

 

Nightmare nodded with a hum and opened his right hand that had a long bleeding cut on his palm. He winced painfully when it burned and stung. His other hand grabbed onto Killer's shirt.

 

Killer held Nightmare's small hand gently and used his other hand to scoop up a bit of healing gel up.

"this might sting a bit." He warned before he carefully applied the healing gel.

 

Nightmare whined loudly at the sting and pressed his skull into Killer's chest, tears dripping down his face. His hand clenched onto Killer's shirt as his legs struggled not to kick the larger skeleton.

 

Killer pulled back once he was done, putting the leftover healing gel onto one of his wounds. He gently rubbed Nightmare's skull.

"you did so well. you're so brave. good job." He murmured softly.

 

Nightmare hiccupped softly but smiled through his tears. He felt happy that Killer had praised him for being good. He liked it. It made him feel... accomplished.

He nuzzled Killer happily. He was still thirsty though. Even more so now.

 

Killer nuzzled back gently.

"you still thirsty?" He asked quietly, rubbing Nightmare's back gently.

 

Nightmare nodded slightly, leaning into the comforting touch.

 

Killer tightened his hold on Nightmare slightly and picked him up, slowly standing up.

"do you still want a chocolate milk?" He asked.

 

"Yes please?" Nightmare asked softly, staring up at Killer pleadingly. Tears still dotted the corner of his eye from his crying earlier.

 

Killer nodded with a small smile and used his magic to prepare a glass of chocolate milk. He wouldn't have been able to do it while carrying Nightmare.

 

Nightmare looked at Killer as he used magic to float around a glass and a carton of chocolate milk. He looked at it curiously, wondering if he could do it with his tentacles. He'd tried earlier but... he had slipped when he was trying to climb the shelves in the fridge. He was too small.

 

Killer handed the glass of chocolate milk to Nightmare with a smile.

"here you go." He murmured softly.

 

Nightmare took the glass with a small smile and a thank you. He slowly drank the cool chocolate milk happily. Slowly making him feel better after his earlier crying fit.

 

"you're welcome." Killer murmured, yawning quietly. He glanced at the clock. He'd have to wake the others up soon.

 

Nightmare drank the whole glass slowly, pulling it away when he was done. He looked at the glass before looking up at Killer uncertainly. He didn't know what to do now.

 

"should i give it into the sink or do you want to do it?" Killer asked, rubbing Nightmare's skull gently.

 

Nightmare smiled and leaned into the touch happily. "C-can I do it?" he stuttered nervously.

 

"sure." Killer replied gently and walked over to the sink to let Nightmare put the glass inside.

 

Nightmare carefully leaned over and put the glass inside the sink. He turned to Killer, silently asking if he'd done it right.

 

"good job, buddy." Killer praised and rubbed his skull gently.

 

Nightmare smiled brightly and happily, nuzzling into the touch.

After a moment, he yawned tiredly. That chocolate milk had been good and he was back to being sleepy again.

 

Killer smiled as he carried Nightmare back to the living room. He'd put him next to Fresh. He was really glad that Fresh was sleeping some and wasn't planning on waking him up.

 

Nightmare yawned and immediately scooted closer to Fresh for warmth. He pressed himself to Fresh's side and slowly closed his eye to doze off.

 

Killer smiled happily, walking over to the cuddle pile that consisted of Cross, Dust and Horror. Dust would be the easiest to wake. He'd need his help to wake the other two.

He shook Dust's shoulder lightly.

 

Dust shifted when he was disturbed and turned around away from Killer and continued to sleep soundly.

 

Killer sighed. He had underestimated the power of the cuddle pile.

"dust. wake up." He whispered.

 

"Ngh..." Dust groaned unhappily as he was woken up. But kept being stubborn to go back to sleep.

 

Killer sighed.

"dust. dust. dust." He chanted, poking Dust's cheek bone.

 

Dust's eye twitched with every poke and his frown deepened before he eventually opened his eyes, giving Killer a hard glare.

"What?" he asked irritably.

 

"you have to get up and help me wake up cross and horror." Killer explained.

 

Dust groaned and grabbed one end of his pillow to cover his head.

"Why?" he groaned tiredly, his voice muffled by the pillow.

 

Killer suppressed a yawn.

"two hours are over." He informed Dust.

 

Dust groaned louder and reluctantly sat up, throwing his pillow to the side. He glared at Killer and gave him a middle finger.

"After we're done, I'm sleeping all day." he said lowly.

 

"sure." Killer agreed. He had the feeling that once they were done they'd all sleep the rest of the day.

 

Dust sighed and stood up, walking towards Cross. "Let's get this over with.

 

Killer nodded in response, sitting down next to Cross. He really hoped he wouldn't get kicked this time.

"cross. wake up." He tried.

 

Cross turned away from Killer, still sleeping peacefully.

Dust sighed and pulled out a chocolate bar, handing it to Killer. "Bribery." he said to the elder.

 

Killer chuckled as he got an idea, taking the chocolate bar. He unwrapped it a bit and held it in front of Cross' face.

 

Cross sniffed for a moment before immediately waking up and snatching the chocolate bar from Killer. He bit down on the treat while sitting up, humming happily.

Dust smirked at him. "That always works."

 

"nice trick." He complimented with a smirk. Now they only had to wake up Horror... That was going to be a challenge.

 

Cross looked up at them, his chocolate halfway done.

"Where's Nightmare?" he asked, not seeing the small baby bones anywhere.

Dust shrugged. "I just woke up."

 

"nightmare is cuddling with fresh. He woke up a while ago. i'll explain it to you when we manage to wake up horror." Killer explained, poking Horror.

Horror didn't even move, not noticing that he was being poked.

 

Cross nodded, finishing up his chocolate.

Dust raised a brow and looked over at Fresh who true enough, had a small black lump cuddling near him. Sounded like something had happened but he'd give Killer the benefit of doubt.

 

Killer hummed in thought. Maybe they could wake Horror up like they had done with Cross? But what was Horror's favourite food?

 

Dust sighed harshly and walked over to Horror. He grabbed Horror and began shaking him hard.

"Wake up we need to cause chaos!" he told Horror in an excited voice.

 

Horror grumbled slightly in annoyance but didn't wake up, stubbornly clinging to sleep.

Killer quickly went to the kitchen. While Horror loved almost all food there was one food he hated. Killer grabbed the bottle of hot sauce with a smirk, carrying it into the living room.

 

Cross tilted his skull curiously when Killer came back with a bottle of hot sauce. Dust was still shaking Horror to try and wake him up.

"Doesn't Horror hate that?" Cross asked Killer.

 

"that's exactly why i got it." Killer explained and opened the bottle as he approached Horror. He put a small drop of hot sauce onto the sleeping skeleton's mouth.

Horror licked the weird thing on his mouth unconsciously, immediately regretting it. He shifted uncomfortably as his whole mouth burned.

 

Dust pulled away, covering his mouth to muffle his laughter

Cross chuckled softly. "The reason he hates it is because Nightmare keeps stealing the super spicy hot sauce."

Dust nodded between muffled laughter. "Nightmare loves spicy."

 

Killer chuckled.

"he sure does." He agreed.

Horror pressed his hands to his mouth, wincing in pain. What? He cursed loudly and got up quickly, speed walking to the kitchen.

 

Cross and Dust laughed loudly as Horror practically ran into the kitchen. That was priceless.

 

Killer laughed, struggling to keep upright as Horror fled.

Horror growled lowly and quickly yanked open the fridge, getting some milk. He downed it quickly, tears stinging in his eye sockets. It hurt.

 

Cross slowly stopped laughing and looked at the kitchen where Horror was. "Try eating some ice cream! Chocolate one is at the bottom shelf!"

 

"Fuck you!" Horror shouted angrily. He pulled open the freezer anyways and got out the chocolate ice cream, licking it.

Killer held a hand in front of his mouth to muffle his laughter.

 

"Fuck Killer! He was the one who did it!" Cross yelled back between laughter.

 

Killer laughed.

Horror walked out of the kitchen, glaring at them.

"Did you stop him. No. Fuck you alllllll." He growled.

 

Dust shrugged apologetically.

Cross chuckled in amusement. "Sorry. But we need to cause chaos for Nightmare." he reminded.

 

"sorry." Killer laughed, not sounding sorry at all.

Horror huffed.

"Revenge." He growled, tackling Killer to the ground.

 

Dust stepped away from Horror's rage while Cross laughed and stepped away from them.

 

Killer winced slightly as he got pinned to the floor but grinned up at Horror.

"oh noo." He gasped dramatically.

Horror slapped his face and stood back up, his quest for revenge finished.

 

Dust and Cross winced at the slap but they were grinning.

Nightmare stirred slightly at the noise and cuddled closer to Fresh.

 

"ow." Killer complained as he sat up, rubbing his cheek bone.

Horror grinned in satisfaction, not noticing that Killer had stood up and was approaching him, getting ready to tackle him.

 

Cross rolled his eyes when he saw Killer move and began walking away to Nightmare's room to start on paperwork.

Dust pulled out his phone and began recording.

 

Killer tackled Horror, managing to knock him off balance and they fell to the floor.

Horror growled as Killer started punching his ribcage and kicked him off effortlessly.

Killer grunted in pain as he rolled away a few feet. He jumped up immediately, dodging Horror who had tried to hit his skull and kicked his knee into the ecto-belly he knew the other had summoned.

Horror gasped in pain and stumbled back a few steps, glaring at Killer as he held his stomach.

 

Nightmare stirred awake from his nap and blinked his eyes open. His form shifting but stable.

 

Horror growled and charged towards Killer in anger.

Killer dodged but didn't noticed that Horror was aiming his claws onto his ribcage. He winced, crying out in pain as Horror scratched open his shirt and injured his ribs.

Horror chuckled, turning towards Killer.

The two skeletons glared at each other angrily.

 

Dust chuckled as he watched the duo fight. Thankfully there was a big jar of healing gel in the first aid kit in the drawer. He made sure their HP didn't fall too low or that they did any fatal damage.

Fresh stirred awake and looked around. He sat up quickly when he noticed the gang fighting. He opened his mouth to yell at them to stop but he was cut off when he saw Nightmare.

Nightmare's form was slowly becoming stable, most likely from the anger in the air.

Fresh looked between Nightmare and the fight before he gently scooped up the baby bones and hid behind a couch safely.

 

Horror summoned a bone attack, aiming it at Killer.

"no magic attacks in the living room!" Killer shouted at the taller skeleton as he dodged easily, charging at Horror.

 

Dust jumped out of the way from the bone heading his way. Oh stars. This was getting out of hand. Where was Nightmare when you needed him?!

 

Killer kicked Horror's knee, making him fall to the ground. He quickly pushed him down and pinned him.

"Get off me!!" Horror shouted, trying to push Killer off.

Killer glared down at him.

"you broke a rule." He hissed angrily, his eye lights blazing.

 

Fresh pressed his back to the couch and cradled Nightmare close to his ribs. His heterochromatic eyes stared at the fighting skeletons fearfully.

 

Killer pushed his knee down onto Horror's femur bone, threatening to crack the bone.

Horror gasped in pain, tears of pain collecting in his eye sockets as he tried to push Killer off.

 

Okay this was going too far.

Dust pocketed his phone and shot a bone at their skulls.

"That's enough!" he screamed at them. "What if you dusted each other?! Or Nightmare and Fresh?! They're still here remember?!"

 

Killer quickly jumped off Horror, dodging the bone. He pulled out his knife and shot it at the bone, knocking it away from Horror's skull.

Horror sighed in relief, though he wasn't really sure who he should thank. Dust for distracting Killer or Killer for saving his ass from the bone attack.

"no magic in the living room." Killer growled lowly.

 

"No fighting in front of a child!" Dust shot back with a harsh glare. "What if you hit Nightmare instead?!"

 

Killer's eye sockets widened slightly. Shit. He'd forgotten that Nightmare had been in the room.

"i... sorry." He apologised sheepishly, glaring at the floor.

"I'm sorry too." Horror said, standing up. He winced slightly as he put weight on his bruised femur.

 

Dust huffed irritably and crossed his arms. "You know you went too far when I'm the one scolding you."

Fresh sighed in relief when they stopped fighting. He looked down at the baby bones in his arms who was sleeping again. He had fallen asleep while Fresh was holding him, listening to his soulbeat.

 

Killer nodded.

"yeah.. is nightmare okay?" He asked hesitantly.

Horror perked up slightly at the question. He wanted to know that too.

 

Dust nodded towards the couch where Fresh had been hiding.

Fresh quickly put on his shades and walked out from behind the couch. "He's fine. Though your emotions helped him become a bit more stable."

Nightmare was sleeping in Fresh's arms. His form looking slightly better than before.

 

Killer sighed in relief.

"at least one good thing that came out of this." He mumbled.

"Don't you [freaking] dare to do that hot sauce [bit] ever again!" Horror growled.

 

Fresh frowned at Horror for his profanity. "Language bruh. Baby bones."

Dust scoffed with a grin as he rolled his eyes. "Please. Nightmare curses anyways. What's the difference?"

 

Horror frowned.

"he's smol now." Killer explained, pointing at Nightmare. "and he hasn't cursed one bit while in this form." He added.

 

"So you think he's like a literal baby bones?" Dust asked curiously, looking at Killer with a raised brow. "No curses and such?"

Fresh frowned in thought. He hadn't heard Nightmare curse. But then again, he didn't know much about Nightmare to begin with. So far Nightmare rarely cursed anyways.

 

"i didn't hear him curse once. sure. he's not literally a baby bones, else he wouldn't be able to use all grammatical structures without any problems but-" Killer ranted.

"We get it, Kills." Horror cut him off.

 

Fresh chuckled softly in amusement.

"Regardless-" Dust said. "We still need to cause some chaos for Nightmare? He's already gotten sick from the lack of negativity. What happens if it gets too low?"

 

"i don't want to know what happens then." Killer replied with a small shudder.

Horror nodded.

"Where's Cross?" He asked, looking around.

 

"He left to get started early while you two were fighting." Dust informed them.

Fresh looked down at Nightmare uncertainly. "What do I do with him?"

 

"oh." Killer mumbled. That was a new one. Cross was being the most responsible. He hadn't thought that to be possible.

 

"Yeah." Dust nodded and turned away. "We better go if we want to finish that paperwork today."

 

"Yeah." Horror agreed and rubbed his hurting stomach.

Killer nodded but grabbed a jar of healing gel, handing it to Horror.

"sorry." He apologised.

 

Dust sighed and began walking away to help Cross. Those two could settle their argument on their own.

Fresh frowned when no one told him what to do with Nightmare. So he sat on the couch with the baby bones in his lap. It was better than putting him in danger by being near the others.

 

Horror nodded and sat down on the floor. They fixed each other's injuries in record time before walking to the room the others were in.

 

Cross was sitting at Nightmare's desk with a pen in hand. He had an old blank parchment paper in from of him another of the same paper in front of him. He copied the words from the first paper to the blank one, making sure to forge his handwriting perfectly.

Dust was on the floor with a paper and pen in his hands. He carefully read over the text and altered the words a bit, just enough to be hard to see but important enough to change the meaning of the sentence.

 

"need some help?" Killer asked as he walked inside. He knew a bit about that stuff.

Horror followed him inside and closed the door.

 

"Yes please!" Cross groaned from his spot.

"Yeah." Dust said without looking up from his paper. He pointed towards a stack of paper piled on the bed. "There's two stacks on the bed. One is an important urgent shipment of medicine for Waterfall. The other is a wedding agreement to unite two kingdoms."

 

"let me guess, the shipment is _unfortunately_ too late and the people to be wed hate each other." Killer suggested.

Horror chuckled.

"They loathe each other." He corrected.

 

"Nope." Dust grinned up at them with an insane gleam in his eyes. "The shipment is 'accidentally' lost and the wed couple confessed to have an affair with someone else."

 

Killer chuckled.

"even better." He replied with a smirk. He grabbed the papers for the shipment and went to work.

Horror looked at the stack of papers. How the heck was he supposed to write a confession about an affair?

 

Cross looked over at Horror before sighing. "You help Killer with his stack. Make it as seamless as possible."

 

Horror nodded and sat down next to Killer, helping him to the best of his abilities.

 

Dust and Cross continued their work in silence, making sure they did not miss anything.

 

Killer and Horror worked together, forgiving each other for their outbursts silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are the absolute best things ever!! We love comments! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	5. Sleep Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang does some paperwork for Nightmare but they kind of overdo it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between me (xXUndertale_loveXx) and SkylerSkyhigh.
> 
> ~Roles for this chapter~  
> Cross, Killer, Dust, Horror - X  
> Fresh, Nightmare - Sky
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^
> 
> I know I already posted a chapter today but it's Christmas, so have fun with your present! ^^

Cross suppressed a yawn as he dug through a mountain of paperwork. He had to finish all of that soon. He took a case, ignoring the way his eye sockets tried to fall closed and read through the file.

Killer sighed as he copied something down, faking a signature expertly.

Dust was sitting on Nightmare's bed, a big book about potions in his lap. He had dark marks under his eye sockets.

Horror came inside with a tray of coffee, looking quite exhausted.

 

Fresh smiled, making funny faces at Nightmare while bouncing him in his lap. He was sitting on the bed, watching the others work.

Said baby laughed joyfully as he was bounced and Fresh making funny faces. He clapped happily while laughing.

 

"Coffee!" Cross cheered, making the others look up.

Killer quickly got up, almost stumbling over his own feet to get himself a cup of coffee.

"yay." Dust cheered, absolutely no emotion in his voice.

Horror handed Killer a cup of coffee and distributed the other mugs among the others.

 

Fresh laid Nightmare on his lap. Nightmare giggled and poked out the tip of his tongue at Fresh. Fresh chuckled and did the same. Nightmare patted Fresh's cheek.

 

Cross took a sip of his coffee, frowning. He handed Horror a stack of papers.

"Can you put those where they need to be?" He asked, handing him a paper with all the addresses.

Horror took a sip of his coffee and nodded, taking the stack.

Killer sat back down, drinking his steaming cup of coffee in less than half a minute.

Dust frowned slightly. The words didn't want to be read. They were swimming around on the page, even after a few sips of coffee.

 

Nightmare turned towards the others curiously, tilting his skull.

Fresh raised a brow. "What's wrong Nightmare?"

Nightmare turned around and made grabby hands at try others.

 

Horror opened a portal and jumped through.

Killer hummed quietly as he finished the case and took a new one.

Dust looked ready to pass out as he took another sip of coffee with minimal effect.

 

Nightmare's eye widened when they didn't come to him. He sniffed sadly as tears dotted his eye.

Fresh gasped and pulled Nightmare into a hug. "What's wrong?"

Nightmare pointed towards them. "They're not happy! Tired!"

 

Dust looked up when he heard that.

"it's okay. we're fine." He tried to reassure Nightmare.

 

Nightmare sniffed sadly and looked up at Fresh pleadingly.

Fresh met his look and nodded. He raised his hand and turned their Souls blue.

 

Dust looked at Fresh with a raised brow.

Killer flinched, not having expected that at all.

Cross winced and looked around, trying to figure out who was using blue magic on him.

 

Fresh slid down from the bed with Nightmare cradled in his free arm. "You all need to rest. You've been doing this for.... oh I dunno, three days straight? You're not Nightmare, you can't go that long without rest."

 

"fresh is right. you definitely need sleep." Killer agreed. He felt fine.

Cross frowned slightly.

"But there's still so much work." He argued.

Dust had already passed out.

 

Fresh raised a brow when Killer said 'you' and not 'us'. Stubborn skeletons.

"No! Sleep! All!" Nightmare pouted at them.

"Nightmare's fine now." Fresh assured, his lingo had disappeared after a while as he trusted the gang. "You did more than enough. Now it's time to rest."

 

Killer rolled his eyes.

Cross looked at the pile of papers. He still had too much to do.

 

Fresh sighed. "Fine. Hard way it is."

Fresh put Nightmare on the floor and let the little skeleton walk over to them. Nightmare walked clumsily over to Killer and patted his face, making his eye large and teary.

"Sleep? Please?" he whimpered.

 

Killer frowned.

"how the [heck] is he so [duckling] adorable?!" He asked agitatedly. He needed to resist those puppy dog eyes. It wasn't working.

 

Fresh grinned as he fought a snicker. "No cursing bro."

Nightmare sniffed and rubbed his cheek on Killer's. "Pweatty pwease? I don wanna see you like tis."

 

Killer huffed and hugged Nightmare.

"run, cross." He joked.

Cross pointed at his blue Soul as he continued working.

 

Nightmare whimpered when he was hugged and made grabby hands at Cross, already knowing Killer meant to restrain him.

"Nuu! Go to sweep!!!" Nightmare pouted as he patted Killer's cheek playfully.

Fresh grinned but fought to contain his chuckles.

 

"okay, okay. i'll go to sleep for an hour." Killer relented, nuzzling Nightmare gently.

 

"Nu!" Nightmare pouted up at Killer and patted his cheek again. He was purposely using his now gained cuteness against his gang. Hey, he was still Nightmare. Just smaller and occasionally forgetting how to behave.

"Six! Six ours!! No less!!!" he protested with a cute pout.

 

Killer chuckled.

"okay. six hours. no more." He agreed.

"you might want to stop cross from working now though." He pointed out.

Cross was still working on his files.

 

Nightmare pouted at Cross before disappearing into a shadow.

He appeared on Cross' paperwork and pouted up at him. He pointed a finger at the taller. "Sweep too!"

 

Cross looked down at Nightmare.

"Multitasking is hard but I guess the floor is a bit dirty..." He mumbled sleepily.

 

"Sweep! Or I'll lie on yur face!" Nightmare threatened with a pout and crossed arms.

 

"I'll have to get a broom first." Cross replied.

 

Nightmare pouted deeper, not amused by his puns.

"Fine! Have your way!" he said and jumped up, latching onto Cross' face. His tentacles wrapped around his skull to keep him in place.

 

Cross huffed in annoyance.

"What does he even want from me?" He asked.

 

Fresh was hunched over and wheezing silently.

He caught his breath and cleared his throat. "He wants you, Killer, Dust and Horror to get your butts to bed and rest."

 

Killer chuckled.

"Oh... Sweep means sleep..." Cross mumbled, trying to get Nightmare off his face.

 

Nightmare huffed when Cross tried to pull him away. He shifted but stayed latched on.

"No! Go to sleep!" he said firmly.

 

"Get off my face. It's hard to breathe." Cross mumbled in response.

 

Nightmare huffed and looked at Cross with a pout. "Promise you'll rest!"

 

"Sure." Cross agreed, his voice muffled by Nightmare.

 

Nightmare smiled smugly and proudly at Cross before jumping off and landing in Cross' lap, staring up at the taller skeleton.

Fresh chuckled- that was all he could do unless he wanted to laugh loudly- when he saw that. "Nightmare always gets his way huh?"

 

"Unless I want to suffocate of course." Cross agreed with a small smile.

"cuddle pile?" Killer asked.

 

Nightmare smiled innocently up at Cross.

He brightened up at the mention of a cuddle pile. "Yes please!!!" he cheered and bounced happily on Cross' lap while clapping- a habit he had recently taken up thanks to Fresh.

Fresh chuckled and nodded, walking towards the door. "I'll go make the nest." he said, the blue magic staying on.

 

Cross huffed slightly and continued working.

Killer looked over at Dust, noticing that he had already fallen asleep.

 

Nightmare pouted and climbed onto the table to sit on Cross' paperwork. He waved a finger at Cross.

"You promised to rest!" he reminded with a pout. "That means no work starting now!"

 

"But I still need to finish that one case." Cross argued with a pout.

Killer laughed quietly.

 

"No!" Nightmare said firmly with a pout. "Enough work!"

 

"I was created to do work." Cross argued stubbornly.

Killer frowned slightly.

 

Nightmare's face darkened, showing his adult side in a baby's body.

"Now you're here. Not there. No overworking." he said firmly while pointing at the table with a finger to prove his point. "Being created does not make you who you are! You're wit me now! I say no work!"

 

Cross flinched slightly.

"Okay..." He agreed hesitantly, putting his pen down.

 

Nightmare nodded and crossed his arms happily at the answer. He smiled, the earlier facade drowned away by his current age.

"Good." he said with a nod.

 

Cross hugged him.

"How many hours of sleep do I have to bear?" He asked, nuzzling him.

 

Nightmare nuzzled back with a smile. His small hands holding Cross' face gently. "Six! No less or else!"

 

Cross sighed.

"i had to agree too." Killer piped up from his spot on the floor.

"Sure. If you got Killer to agree then I don't even know which murderous tactic you used." Cross agreed.

 

Nightmare giggled and waved his tentacles around while smiling brightly. He raised his hand as if he was holding a sword. "Kill them with cuteness!!!"

 

Cross chuckled. Nightmare was adorable.

"You totally own that cuteness thing." He replied, hugging him happily.

 

Nightmare giggled and nuzzled Cross happily. "Yay!!" he cheered happily.

Fresh walked back inside and chuckled at the sight, hearing the last tidbit as he was walking. "Well, glad to see he's still the boss despite being the baby."

 

"Bossbaby!" Cross cheered, giggling.

Killer laughed. They'd watched that movie a while ago.

A portal opened in the middle of the room and Horror stumbled through.

"Mission... accomplished..." He gasped before collapsing but not yet passing out.

 

Nightmare cheered alongside Cross. He remembered that movie. It was amusing. "Wanna watch again!"

Fresh smiled at the small reference before looked up with a frown at Horror. He immediately turned his Soul blue, thankful that the gang taught him how to use multiple blue attacks at the same time and use little magic. But sweat still formed on his skull from the use. He was not used to using so much magic yet.

"Nightmare?" Fresh said gaining a nod. Nightmare jumped down from Cross' lap and went to stand in front of Horror.

 

Cross smiled. They could certainly do that.

Horror looked up at Nightmare.

"Are we taking a nap?" He asked hopefully. He really wanted to eat something too.

 

"Yes!" Nightmare said with a firm nod and pointed at Horror. "Promise to rest and sleep for six hours! No less! And no work!"

 

"I'll eat some strawberry cake first and then I'll even sleep for eight hours." Horror offered. He'd probably eat something warm too.

 

Nightmare smiled brightly and nodded. "Deal!"

Fresh chuckled and released the hold he had on them. How did they keep this up for so long? He was already so tired. "Okay. I'll go get some cake for dessert and maybe go through Horror's cookbook to find some simple hot meals to cook."

 

"Thanks. I'd hug you but my limbs are limp." Horror mumbled quietly, closing his eye sockets. He really wanted to stay awake until the food was ready but he was exhausted.

 

"Nu!" Nightmare whined and hugged Horror's face.

Fresh chuckled. "Killer go grab Horror. Cross, you grab Dust. I'll go make some food." he said before turning away and leaving towards the kitchen.

 

Horror chuckled softly.

Killer nodded and walked over to Horror, picking him up gently, mindful of the small skeleton on his face.

Cross took Dust and carried him to the living room.

 

Nightmare held onto Horror's skull. Horror's skull was large enough to support him so he held on like a little black koala.

The living room had been rearranged with the nest made of fluffy pillows and blankets arranged in the middle of the room in front of the tv.

 

Cross marvelled at the nest for a moment before he put Dust onto the pile of blankets gently, laying down next to him to cuddle him.

Killer smiled.

"looks awesome." He mumbled, laying Horror next to Dust and sitting next to him.

 

Nightmare nuzzled Horror happily before he jumped down onto a fluffy pillow. He giggled and buried his face into the soft material. So fluffy~

Fresh heard from the kitchen as he skimmed through the cookbook. "Thanks!"

 

Killer chuckled softly.

Dust shifted slightly and cuddled into Horror. Horror was so warm and soft.

Horror chuckled softly and gently rubbed Dust's skull, starting to purr quietly.

 

Nightmare looked up before pouting. He didn't want to be left out. He climbed up to lie on Horror's ribs, snuggling into Horror's shirt.

 

Horror chuckled quietly and gently rubbed Nightmare's skull too, his ribcage rumbling quietly with his purrs.

Cross hugged Dust gently with a small smile.

 

Nightmare smiled at the purrs coming from Horror and nuzzled him. Horror was like a cat. Better than an actual pet since he didn't just lay around, eat and a purr.

Fresh yelped when the pan he put on the open stove popped and crackled. Stars he didn't know there was water there.

 

Horror smiled and nuzzled Nightmare gently.

Killer shot up immediately, dashing to the kitchen.

"what's wrong?!" He asked worriedly as he quickly assessed the situation.

 

Fresh waved his arms around between crossing them. The flame was on high and water was still popping. "Whoa bro! It's nothing! The water on the pan just evaporated from the flame!"

 

"oh..." Killer mumbled, feeling the panic give way to exhaustion.

"need any help?" He asked.

 

Fresh shook his skull as he got out the ingredients and lowered the flame's intensity. "I'm just making tacos. No need for help bruh."

 

"okay." Killer mumbled. He yelped as he was suddenly pulled back by blue magic and hugged tightly by Cross.

"No work." Cross giggled quietly.

 

Fresh chuckled when Killer was pulled back by blue magic. He turned towards the stove and got out the chicken and beef. So.... how to start?

Nightmare giggled happily and clapped his hands, still lying on Horror's chest.

 

Killer huffed slightly but hugged Cross back.

"warn me next time." He grumbled.

Horror chuckled and held Nightmare close.

 

Nightmare leaned into Horror happily. "Movie?" he asked pleadingly.

 

"Let's watch a movie." Horror agreed with a smile. "Don't expect us to stay up for very long though." He added as he floated a stack of DVDs towards them.

 

"Don't care!" Nightmare said with a large smile. At least they'd start to sleep soon. "Wanna watch!"

 

Horror looked through the DVDs.

"Bossbaby?" He asked, holding the DVD up.

 

Nightmare nodded happily. He really wanted to see that movie again. "Yes please!"

 

Horror smiled and opened the DVD case, floating the DVD to the DVD player and taking one of the controllers they used as remotes.

 

Nightmare looked at the tv with anticipation. He wrapped a tendril loosely on Horror's arm as he watched the screen turn on.

 

Killer and Cross looked over when the movie started. Killer smiled when he saw the title.

Horror hugged Nightmare and sat up, gently placing him on his lap.

 

Nightmare sat on Horror's lap silently as he watched the movie start in awe.

After a moment, Fresh walked out with a tray full of bowls of ingredients, taco shells and plates for everyone.

"Dunno what you like so I did a food platter." Fresh said before placing the tray in front of everyone.

 

Horror looked up happily.

"Thanks, Fresh." He thanked him with a smile as he quickly used his magic to make himself a taco.

"Yay, tacos!" Cross cheered sleepily.

"thanks." Killer said happily as he made a taco for Cross and himself.

"what do you want on your taco, nightmare?" He asked.

 

Nightmare's eye practically sparkled at the question. Food!

"Chicken! Lots of cheese! And lots vegetables!!!" he cheered happily. He loved tacos.

Fresh chuckled and helped make the taco. "Hard shell or soft?"

"Hard!" Nightmare replied happily.

 

Cross sighed in relief. He didn't like soft taco shells.

Killer chuckled slightly and gave Nightmare his taco, starting to prepare Cross'.

 

Fresh smiled and put down the taco he had made before making another for himself. Some chicken, cheese, lettuce, tomato and sauce. It was smaller than the others but it was enough food for him.

 

Killer gave Cross his taco with a smile, starting on his own.

Cross thanked him happily.

 

Nightmare grabbed his taco and took a large bite, humming happily.

Fresh chuckled and bit his own taco as he sat down and watched the movie with everyone. Well, except Dust who was asleep.

 

Horror made himself another taco, smiling brightly.

"It tastes amazing." He murmured.

 

Fresh swallowed his bite before smiling shyly at Horror with a slightly blush. He was still not used to compliments. "Thank you."

"It's good!" Nightmare said over a mouthful gaining a chuckle from Fresh.

"Thanks little bruh."

 

"It's awesome." Cross agreed happily.

Killer nodded.

"your cooking is really great."

 

Fresh flushed deeper and chuckled softly. "Thanks broskis. I'm so happy you like them."

 

Killer smiled.

"do you want to join the cuddle pile?" He asked, holding a hand out.

 

"Can I?" Fresh asked in surprise. Usually no one wanted to be near him let alone cuddle with him.

 

"sure." Killer replied with a smile.

"But I wanna cuddle him too." Horror complained.

 

Fresh flushed at Horror's words, stuttering softly.

Nightmare nodded in agreement. "Me too!"

 

Cross frowned at Horror.

"You got Dust. We get Fresh." He explained.

 

"Oh dudes, no fighting please." Fresh said nervously, sweat dropping. "Especially not over me."

Nightmare nodded before jumping over and hugging Fresh. "Mine!"

 

Cross frowned and stood up, hugging Fresh.

Horror cuddled Dust close.

 

Fresh looked at the others in confused surprise.

Nightmare frowned but cuddled Fresh closer. "Mine!"

 

Killer chuckled softly.

Cross hugged Fresh gently and nuzzled him slightly.

 

Fresh sighed defeatedly. "I'm being snuggled to death."

 

"Do you want us to stop?" Cross asked worriedly as he looked down at Fresh.

 

Fresh smiled slightly before chuckling and shaking his skull. "No. Just a little warm. And let me eat first?"

 

"Okay." Cross agreed, loosening his grip a little.

 

Fresh smiled gratefully and continued eating his slightly cold taco. He looked down to a slightly clingy Nightmare. "You gonna let go?"

"Nu!" Nightmare replied with a smile

 

Killer chuckled slightly.

"you could hug cross instead?" He suggested.

 

Nightmare smiled and nodded happily, switching to hug Cross just as hard.

Fresh chuckled softly. So cute.

 

Cross smiled and hugged Nightmare back, nuzzling him gently.

 

Nightmare snuggled into Cross happily and relaxed.

Fresh smiled and finished his taco. He looked at the plate uncertainly before risking it and making another one, albeit smaller in size. Another small taco wasn't hurtful.

 

Killer smiled when he saw Fresh making himself another taco. That certainly was an improvement. He glanced over at Horror and Dust who were both asleep by then.

 

Nightmare turned to watch the movie, still in Cross' embrace. He smiled happily when Fresh ate another taco. It was a big improvement.

Fresh finished making the taco and took a bite.

 

Cross snuggled Nightmare happily, glad that Fresh was starting to eat at least a bit more.

Killer turned back to the movie, cuddling a pillow as he watched.

 

Fresh was only able to eat half the taco before he put it down. He couldn't eat anymore. He'd throw up.

He looked down sadly and reluctantly placed the taco on a plate. If only he was better. He wouldn't waste food like this.

 

Cross looked up and moved closer to Fresh.

"Are you still eating that?" He asked with a smile. He knew how Fresh felt about wasting food.

 

Fresh looked down and shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry. I- I can't eat anymore."

 

"It's okay." Cross tried to reassure him, taking the taco. He took a bite out of it, humming happily. Fresh had good taste.

 

Fresh looked over at Cross in surprise before smiling thankfully. "Thank you."

Nightmare looked up and made grabby hands at the taco. He wanted a taste too!

 

Cross smiled back and gave the taco to Nightmare.

 

Nightmare smiled happily and took the taco, taking a huge bite and humming happily.

 

Fresh chuckled softly. He rubbed his eye socket from under his shades. He was getting a little tired.

 

Cross hugged Fresh gently, cuddling into him. He glanced over at Killer who was watching the movie, not showing any signs of exhaustion. Stubborn.

"We should hug Killer to make him sleep..." He suggested with a yawn.

 

Nightmare finished his taco and nodded up at Cross. He looked at Killer and made grabby hands.

"Sweep!" he said.

 

Cross picked Fresh and Nightmare up and walked over to Killer, sitting down next to him.

Killer looked up when the others approached him.

"hm?" He hummed.

 

Fresh grabbed onto Cross in confusion when he was lifted. Was he that lightweight or was Cross that strong?

Nightmare giggled happily and immediately hugged Killer's arm.

 

Cross cuddled Fresh as he leaned onto Killer.

"You need sleep. You promised." He reminded him.

Killer huffed.

"woo. insomnia." He deadpanned.

 

Nightmare frowned and thought for a moment. He brightened up with an idea.

"Dust!" he said up at Cross. "Drug!"

Fresh's eyes widened. That was unexpected. Especially from a child.

 

"I don't know how Dust labels his stuff but I think sleeping pills should work just fine too." Cross explained, using his magic to get them. He yawned quietly, handing two of them to Killer.

Killer nodded and swallowed the sleeping pills dry, waiting for it to have an effect.

 

Nightmare nodded happily and returned to hug Killer happily.

Fresh smiled slightly. At least it'd work. Hopefully.

 

Killer cuddled Nightmare close, nuzzling him. He felt his eye sockets get heavy a minute later and leaned onto Cross, slowly falling asleep.

Cross wrapped an arm around Killer, yawning.

 

Nightmare looked up at them, smiling, before looking at the movie.

 

Cross slowly fell asleep too, cuddling Fresh and Killer close.

 

Everyone fell asleep a moment later.

Nightmare only smiled as he watched the whole movie and another movie. Sometime in between, he snuck some ice cream too. Eating the cold treat happily.

 

~~~

 

Dust groaned quietly as he woke up, cuddling into who he assumed to be Horror.

A strange rustling sound made him open his eye sockets, sitting up as he rubbed them sleepily. What was happening?

 

Nightmare took another cookie from the bag and ate it happily. His face covered in different kinds of treats- ice cream, crumbs, cake, frosting- as he watched a cartoon. Funny how he use to hate them but with his baby like state, he was starting to enjoy them.

And the treats. If the scattered ice cream bins, paper bags, cartons and many other thing scattered around him was proof. He was so gonna regret this. But he was loving this too much.

 

Dust stared at Nightmare for a few seconds, looking shocked before he stood up, walking towards the small skeleton.

 

Nightmare heard movements and looked up at a shocked Dust. He swallowed his bite before showing Dust the bag innocently. "Cookie?"

 

Dust couldn't help but laugh a little. They'd need to hide the treats better.

"are you feeling okay?" He asked as he sat down next to Nightmare, taking a cookie.

 

Nightmare nodded with a large smile and took another cookie. "I drank lots of water!"

 

Dust chuckled.

"i don't think that can compensate for everything. you should stop and help me clean this up before killer and horror and probably fresh freak out." He explained, starting to pick up the trash. He made a portal and threw it all through.

 

Nightmare pouted at Dust and hugged his half empty bag of cookies. He wanted to eat treats!

"Nu!" he whined while pouting unhappily. "I wanna eat sweets!"

 

Dust hugged him.

"don't you want to throw some stuff through the portal to annoy the person in there?" He asked, throwing some trash through, earning an angry shout. He laughed.

 

Nightmare smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes please!" he cheered and grabbed a plastic cake packet, throwing it through the one way portal.

 

An angry stream of curse words came out of the portal, thankfully censored by Fresh.

 

Nightmare laughed while clapping his hands joyfully at the sounds. He was bouncing up and down as his tentacles grabbed more trash.

 

Dust chuckled and grabbed some more trash, aiming at the skeleton inside the portal. He laughed as he hit them.

 

Nightmare giggled and threw some more trash into the portal, unaware that all their noise was waking up Killer.

 

Killer grumbled annoyedly, blinking sleepily. He sat up and looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. What he saw shocked him.

"dust!!!" He shouted.

 

Nightmare jumped in surprise and wrapped his tentacles around Dust's arm in a vice grip.

 

Dust winced. He hugged Nightmare gently, getting ice cream all over his clothes but he didn't care.

Killer frowned.

"stars, nightmare will definitely get an upset stomach. damn..." He mumbled worriedly. He had failed to protect Nightmare. He should have hidden the treats better...

 

Nightmare buried his face into Dust's shirt fearfully, trembling slightly.

 

"shh... it's okay..." Dust murmured, glaring at Killer angrily. He should've known by then that Nightmare got easily startled.

Killer facepalmed. Stupid...

"sorry. i'm just really worried you'll get sick from eating so much sweets..." He explained, sitting down.

 

Nightmare sniffed sadly as he wiped his tear on Dust's shirt.

"I'm sorry..." he said softly in a small voice.

 

"it's okay. just don't do it again." Dust murmured softly, rubbing Nightmare's skull gently.

 

Nightmare looked up at Dust tearfully. "But- but I like sweets."

 

"you can eat sweets but not so much of them." Dust explained, rubbing his skull gently.

 

Nightmare pouted up at Dust irritably. "You never let me eat more snacks!"

 

"i don't want you to get sick." Dust explained.

 

Nightmare pouted up at them.

Fresh rubbed his eyes and fixed his shades, woken up from the argument. "Give him gummy candy." he mumbled sleepily.

 

Killer frowned slightly but got a pack of gummy candy and gave one of them to Nightmare.

 

Nightmare grabbed them happily and ate one. He hummed at the taste as he chewed.

Fresh groaned and rubbed his skull. "Vitamin gummies, dummy."

 

"we don't have any of those." Killer replied, frowning slightly.

 

Fresh frowned as he looked at Nightmare slowly eating the gummies. "You better get them to replace the snacks. Something that can be eaten many times without getting poisoned."

 

"okay." Killer agreed. He'd go 'shopping' with Dust soon.

 

Nightmare looked up at Killer as he ate his gummies. His face still dirty with snacks.

 

"i'll go get a towel." Killer volunteered. He stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"maybe a bath would be smarter?" Dust asked.

 

Nightmare smiled happily at the thought of a bath. He could swim around and play with the bubbles!

"Bubbles?!" Nightmare looked up at Dust with one sparkling eye. "Pine and snow?"

 

"i guess he prefers a bath." Killer agreed, changing direction to walk to the bathroom.

 

Fresh chuckled softly at the sight, yawning quietly. He was still so sleepy.

Nightmare nodded happily and put down his gummy packet- still having most of the gummies inside.

 

Dust hugged Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare smiled and nuzzled Dust. But he really wanted a bath now. He wanted to smell like pine and snow!

 

Dust picked Nightmare up and walked to the bathroom.

 

Fresh smiled as they left before leaning back onto the pillows and drifted off back to sleep, removing his shades this time.

 

Killer turned off the water and handed the bath bomb to Nightmare.

 

Nightmare smiled happily and took the bath bomb. He looked at the tub full of water before throwing it in. He smiled wider when it went inside perfectly.

 

"good job." Dust praised with a smile.

"do you need help taking off your clothes?" Killer asked.

 

Nightmare giggled happily at the praise. He looked down at his clothes before looking up at Killer with a nod. He was still clumsy with his clothes and he didn't want to fall.

 

Killer gently helped Nightmare get out of his clothes.

 

Nightmare wriggled impatiently when his clothes were removed. He wanted to play with the bubbles! It looked so sparkly!

 

Dust placed Nightmare into the tub.

 

Nightmare smiled happily and scooped up some bubbles around him. He giggled as he played with them.

 

Killer chuckled softly. Nightmare was really cute. He looked after Dust who had snuck outside the bathroom and was probably starting to work again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are the absolute best things ever!! We love comments! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	6. Run and Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare plays his favourite game with Error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between me (xXUndertale_loveXx) and SkylerSkyhigh.
> 
> ~Roles for this chapter~  
> Error - X  
> Killer, Nightmare - Sky
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Error walked through a portal, his left arm hanging limply to his side. His shoulder pulsed in pain. He had dislocated it once again.

 

Killer looked up from his book when Error walked in, tensing at the limp arm. Thankfully Nightmare was in the kitchen harassing Horror for treats.

"Dislocated again?" he asked and put down his book.

 

"yEah." Error replied. "i wantEd tO knit sOmEthing but it's haRdER with only one arm." He explained.

 

Killer sighed and patted the seat next to him on the couch. "Let me fix that. Is this the only reason you'll let us help and not let it heal on its own as usual?"

 

"yEah." Error agreed, sitting down next to Killer.

 

Killer examined the arm for a moment.

"Okay, I'm doing it now." he warned and gently put two hands on the dislocated arm.

 

"gO ahEad." Error replied, mentally readying himself. This always hurt extremely.

 

Killer nodded and pushed the magic back in place in one swift movement with a loud pop.

 

Error winced slightly, gritting his teeth. He breathed deeply.

"thanks..." He mumbled quietly.

 

Nightmare peeked his skull out from behind the doorway when he heard a loud pop. He smiled when he spotted Error and ran towards the taller.

"Error!" he cheered happily and hugged his leg.

 

Error stared at Nightmare.

"huh..." He mumbled. Nightmare really was a baby.

 

Killer looked down and chuckled softly. "Yeah.... we still have this problem. He's adorable though."

Nightmare pouted up at Killer. "I'm not cute!"

 

Error petted Nightmare's skull. He was adorable.

 

Nightmare smiled happily at the touch and nuzzled into the hand.

Killer chuckled softly. "Pick him up. He likes it."

 

"Okay..." Error replied, gently picking Nightmare up. He nuzzled him softly, hugging him gently.

 

Nightmare nuzzled back happily. A tentacle wrapped itself loosely around Error's arm.

Killer leaned back and relaxes. "Dust says he needs a few months to make the cure so we're pretty much stuck with a baby."

 

Error chuckled softly and played with the tentacle gently, a small, barely there smile on his face. Nightmare was truly adorable.

"i'm gOnna stay hERE fOR a bit..." He mumbled.

 

Nightmare cheered happily at the information. "Yay!!! Play?"

Killer quickly got apprehensive. Play meant hide and chase the baby around before he got hurt. He'd learned his lesson. "Uh..."

 

"what dO yOu want tO play?" Error asked curiously.

 

"Hide and chase!" Nightmare immediately responded, smiling happily.

"Uh..." Killer only said, wondering if he should warn Error or not.

 

"can i usE my stRings?" Error asked.

 

"Sure!" Nightmare agreed with a smile.

Killer sighed in relief. Strings were perfect. Especially Error's strings.

 

Error nodded. He waited for Nightmare to run. He'd already played that game with the Charas and he was pretty good at it.

 

Nightmare giggled and turned into a shadow. He shot down the hallway and wove all around until he reached the training room which he went inside. It was really spacious.

He hid under the bench and giggled.

 

Error smirked slightly as he dashed after the black blur, summoning a few strings. He stopped in a hallway. Nightmare could be in any of the three rooms. He quickly opened the first door and started searching.

 

Nightmare sat under the bench and yawned. He was slightly bored. So he grabbed one of his tentacles and began to play with it.

 

Error stepped out of the room and approached the training room, walking inside.

 

Nightmare had the tip of his tentacle in his mouth now, suckling on it. He looked up when Error walked in but stayed still. Maybe Error could catch him.

 

Error silently checked some hiding spots before his eye lights focused on the bench Nightmare was under.

 

Nightmare was still suckling his tentacle as he watched Error moved around. He rubbed his eye socket a bit sleepily.

 

Error spotted Nightmare and lifted the bench up, looking at him. He booped his nose ridge.

"gOtcha."

 

Nightmare blinked at the boop before smiling up at Error. He made grabby hands at the taller, wanting to be held.

 

Error put the bench down and picked Nightmare up, snuggling him gently.

"gREat hiding spOt." He praised. Maybe he could show Nightmare the more advanced ones later.

 

Nightmare giggled and nuzzled Error. His small hands holding onto Error's shirt. He nodded happily.

 

"what dO yOu want tO dO nOw?" Error asked curiously, nuzzling Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare yawned and cuddled into Error. "Sleep?"

 

"suRE. i'll gO find yOu a nap buddy." Error replied as he walked out of the training room.

 

Nightmare snuggled into Error with a soft sigh. A tentacle wrapped loosely around Error's arm as he relaxed in the taller's hold. Error radiated destruction but for him and his gang, destruction and negativity felt safe. So Error felt safe.

 

Error couldn't help but smile gently as Nightmare relaxed. He walked to the living room, nuzzling Nightmare's skull gently.

 

Killer looked up from the couch as Error walked in with Nightmare in his arms. He smiled and waved.

"You caught him." he noted. "Usually he causes chaos first."

 

Error chuckled.

"maybE hE gEts bOREd when yOu dOn't find him fast enOugh?" He suggested, sitting down on the couch.

 

"Oh we could see him." Killer said and looked at Nightmare with playfully narrowed eyes. "He 'hid' on top of a cupboard, the ceiling fan, the fridge- raided it- and then his room which was full of glass. I'm beginning to think he's toying with us."

Nightmare opened his eyes and giggled mischievously. He had been toying with them.

 

Error chuckled.

"littlE rascal." He snuggled Nightmare.

 

Nightmare giggled happily and nuzzled Error. "It's fun!"

Killer groaned but he was smiling. "Giving us Soul attacks is fun?"

 

"dOn't shOck thEm tOO much." Error advised with a smile. He'd done that a few times already.

 

Nightmare giggled but nods. It was fun to tease the others but he shouldn't overdo it.

Killer rolled his eyes at Nightmare. Of course Nightmare behaved with Error and not them. Why the fuck not?

 

"that's gOOd." Error murmured, nuzzling Nightmare gently as he held him close. He was so cute.

 

Nightmare smiled and hugged Error happily. After a moment he yawned and rubbed his eye.

"Well, looks like someone's sleepy." Killer said when he saw it.

 

Error gently rubbed Nightmare's skull, trying to get him to fall asleep.

 

Nightmare yawned and closed his eye, snuggling into Error.

 

Error hugged Nightmare, feeling a small spark of happiness inside him.

 

Killer smiled and grabbed his book again to continue reading. Baby Nightmare could make Error happy. Who knew?

Nightmare slowly nodded as he drifted off to sleep.

 

Error smiled slightly as he held Nightmare close. He'd destroyed a few AUs that day already. Maybe he could allow himself to stay for a bit.

 

Nightmare slept soundly on Error's chest, a tentacle wrapped loosely around his arm as his small hand gripped Error's shirt.

Killer smiled at the calmness. Nightmare was cute and all. But he was such a handful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are the absolute best things ever!! We love comments! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	7. Portals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare falls through a random portal into a random AU. Hopefully nothing bad will happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between me (xXUndertale_loveXx) and SkylerSkyhigh.
> 
> ~Roles for this chapter~  
> Cross, Comic, Frisk, Dream, Toriel, Blue, Outer, Red - X  
> Horror, Dust, Nightmare, Fell, G, Don G, Razz, Reaper - Sky  
> Killer, Monster kid - both
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Killer's eye sockets widened, his eye lights vanishing when Nightmare fell through a portal that disappeared immediately after.

"no!" He shouted, trying to find the magical traces of the portal but there were none.

 

"Oh shit." Horror cursed as he watched Nightmare fall through an unknown portal. Had… had Nightmare opened it?!

"We have to find him!" Dust panicked and tried to help Killer find a magical trace. A clue to where Nightmare had gone. But there was nothing.

Nightmare fell onto lush grass with a soft thud. He sat up and rubbed his skull, opening his eye to see where he had landed.

His eye widened when he found out that he had landed in UnderTale. On the surface.

Oh he was so doomed.

 

"oh stars... fuck..." Killer mumbled panickedly when he couldn't find anything.

"I'll call Error!" Cross said, trying to calm the others down a bit.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare hid inside a bush on a mostly empty playground. He didn't dare leave his hiding spot. He was vulnerable out in the open. Stars he was so dead. He needed to get back home! Ink would find him! Please, please let his gang find him first.

 

Comic pushed Frisk slightly as they sat on a swing.

Frisk giggled happily.

"Higher, higher!" They chanted happily.

 

Nightmare flinched when he heard a familiar voice. He didn't move from his spot. He didn't want to risk it. Despite having to control his immature urge to join in the fun.

 

Monster kid cheered happily as he watched Frisk.

Comic pushed Frisk a bit higher, smiling a bit as Frisk giggled and cheered.

 

Nightmare bit his lip to contain his urge to play. He looked around and decided to snap off a stick and play with the leaves instead. He blinked when a lady bug was on it.

He couldn't resist smiling and giggling at the lady bug. It looked different than the ones back home. It was red with black spots.

 

Monster kid quietly made his way to where he'd heard another kid.

"Hi!" He greeted happily.

Comic looked over curiously. Why was monster kid greeting a bush?

 

Nightmare flinched at the voice. He gulped and held the stick close fearfully. He didn't answer the voice. It could be dangerous.

 

"what did you find?" Comic asked, carefully slowing Frisk down so they could jump off.

Frisk giggled and ran to Monster kid.

 

Nightmare shivered in fear and tried to cover his skull with the stick. A poor attempt to protect himself as he heard more footsteps growing near.

 

"I think I found a kid but they're too shy to come out and play." Monster kid explained.

Comic hummed.

"there's no reason to be nervous, buddy." He said as he saw the bush move slightly.

 

Nightmare shivered in fear at the voice. "Promise you won't hurt me?" he whimpered softly. Sanses treated promises as seriously as marriage vows.

 

"sure, kid. i promise." Comic promised. He really hoped this kid hadn't been abused.

 

Nightmare sniffed softly before tentatively crawling out of the bushes. He stared up at Comic fearfully while trembling, his hand holding the stick tightly.

 

Comic looked at the kid with a raised brow ridge. He took Frisk's hand and took a step back, grabbing Monster kid's shirt as he stared down at... Nightmare.

"why the hell are you so tiny?" He asked, using his blue magic to quickly send a distress signal to Dream.

 

Nightmare flinched back into the bushes with a soft fearful whine. Dammit! Dammit dammit dammit! Fuck!

Well.... if all else fails, act helpless. Fuck him and his luck.

He sniffed and spoke in tearful whimpers. Sounding like a baby. "p-please d-don hurt me. 'm sowwy."

 

Frisk looked up at Comic agitatedly.

"You scared him." They accused, ripping their hand from Comic's grip.

"We're sorry. Sans is mostly pretty nice but he can be a bit scary sometimes." Frisk explained.

 

Nightmare sniffed and wiped away his tears, his breathing hitched with sobs. "p-please don..."

 

"Don't you want to come out?" Frisk asked, sitting down a few feet away from the bush.

 

Nightmare sniffed softly. "He'll hurt me." he whimpered as he trembled, truly afraid Comic would kill him because he was vulnerable.

 

"He promised not to." Frisk replied. "I'll make sure he'll keep his promise."

 

Nightmare hesitated before slowly crawling out of the bushes. He looked at Frisk before looking up at Comic fearfully.

 

"If he does anything I'll tell my mom." Frisk explained, smiling at the new kid while Comic flinched.

 

Nightmare looked back at Frisk before smiling slightly. He crawled out even more and sat in front of Frisk, his hand still holding onto the stick.

 

"That's a nice stick you have there! You even managed to catch a ladybug!" Frisk said excitedly, smiling.

Monster kid gasped quietly.

 

Nightmare looked down and his eye widened in surprise at the sight of the lady bug. He smiled brightly and lifted the stick. "It's still here!"

 

~~~

 

Frisk giggled as they ran from Monster kid. They were playing tag.

Dream opened a portal and walked through, frowning slightly as he got to a playground.

 

Nightmare giggled from the sandbox as he watched the others play. He was too clumsy to run from them. So he stayed watching. Far away from Comic.

 

Dream frowned at Comic.

"Why did you send me a distress signal?" He asked.

Comic pointed at Nightmare.

 

Nightmare picked up the stick he had brought and waved it around at them like a magic wand. "I demand you to freeze!"

 

Frisk and Monster kid giggled as they stood as still as possible.

Dream frowned and walked towards Nightmare. Nightmare had been turned into a kid?

 

Nightmare giggled happily when they played along and waved his stick again. "I unfreeze!"

 

Frisk giggled and ran away from Monster kid.

"Nightmare?" Dream asked, sounding a bit confused.

 

Nightmare flinched in fear and looked up at Dream wide one eye. He scooted away fearfully, trembling as he held the stick towards Dream. "No! G-go away!"

 

Frisk frowned and ran towards the stranger, standing in front of their new friend protectively.

Dream frowned down at the kid in front of them.

 

Nightmare sniffed tearily and wrapped his arms around Frisk's leg, closing his eye in fear as tears threatened to spill over. Why him? Why was he there?! Had Comic called him?! Nightmare was so dead.

 

Dream frowned. Maybe he could get Nightmare to be good. He'd have to get him away from the Dark Sanses though.

Monster kid stood next to Frisk, glaring up at the adult.

Frisk pulled out their phone and called their mom.

 

Nightmare sniffed and wrapped his arms tighter. "p-please don't let him hurt me." he pleaded softly at the kids only a bit older than him in terms of current age.

Monster Kid glared at the stranger. "Yo! What are going to do to my friend?!"

 

"I'm his... caretaker. I need to get him home." Dream lied. He needed to save Nightmare from the Dark Sanses. Who knew what they'd do to a child.

"Mom! We're at the playground and this creep is really scaring our new friend." Frisk complained.

 

"No!" Nightmare cried out tearily in fear when Dream said that. No no no! He didn't want to be taken by Dream! He'd kill Nightmare! "Lie! You're lying!"

Monster Kid scowled at the adult. "My friend here doesn't seem to like you."

 

"Mom will be here in two minutes." Frisk explained, picking Nightmare up and holding him close.

Dream frowned slightly.

"Nightmare, don't you remember me?" He asked.

 

Nightmare hugged Frisk with a small sob, feeling extremely relieved. Toriel wouldn't allow anyone take a child away if said child didn't want to. He wrapped a tentacle loosely around Frisk's arm.

He looked up at Dream with tear filled eyes. "You hurt me. You lied to me! You're not safe! I want my friends!"

 

Frisk rubbed Nightmare's back gently.

"I won't let him take you." They mumbled.

"Your 'friends' are not safe! They're criminals!" Dream replied, trying to make Nightmare understand.

 

Nightmare flinched at the yelling and snuggled into Frisk. "They never hurt me! Not like you!" he cried out loudly.

 

Toriel walked onto the playground, barely contained fury in her eyes.

Dream gulped nervously. He was so dead...

 

Nightmare looked up and sighed in relief when Toriel came. He sniffed sadly and wiped away his tears. This would give him time for his gang to find him.

 

Toriel's eyes softened when he saw a small child in Frisk's arms. She took the small kid gently and cuddled him close.

"Everything's alright." She murmured as she glared down at Dream.

Dream flinched back.

 

Nightmare smiled and sniffed, hugging Toriel back in relief. He nuzzled Toriel's fur happily.

Monster Kid smiled up at Frisk's mom while he glared at the other adult.

 

"Everything's alright..." Toriel hushed the child gently.

"Can you tell me who that skeleton is?" She asked gently.

 

Nightmare sniffed and wiped away his tears. He could finally get Dream off his back. For now. "He's-"

 

Dream quickly kicked Toriel, making her grip on Nightmare loosen and grabbed Nightmare, jumping through a portal.

 

Nightmare cried out fearfully when he was grabbed by Dream. He looked at Toriel pleadingly before he was taken away through a portal.

 

Toriel gasped and tried to get through the portal but it was gone.

 

~~~

 

Dream held Nightmare close as he landed in his room.

 

Nightmare struggled in Dream's grasp as he sobs. Please no! He didn't want to die! "No! Let me go! Let me go!"

 

Dream held Nightmare close.

"It's okay..." He hushed quietly.

 

Nightmare pushed Dream off as tears dripped down his cheeks. "No! Let me go! Please! Don't hurt me!"

 

"I promise I won't hurt you." Dream swore, holding Nightmare closer.

 

"You're lying!" Nightmare screamed and hit Dream with his tentacles angrily. But he was weaker in this form. He was a baby. It didn't stop him from struggling hard. "You promised before. You broke it. You lied! You're lying now!! Let me go!! I wanna go home!!!"

 

Dream held Nightmare closer.

"I'm not lying now." He responded.

 

Nightmare gave up struggling and sobbed fearfully. He'd be hurt. Dream would lie and he'd be hurt again. He was weak and Dream would hurt him. Maybe finally kill him.

 

Dream sat down on his bed and hugged Nightmare close.

 

Nightmare was limp as he sobbed quietly, wiping away his tears. "I wanna go home."

 

"This can be your new home." Dream replied.

 

"No." Nightmare protested. "Don't wanna make this home."

 

Dream hugged Nightmare close.

"But your big brother is here."

 

Nightmare cried harder at Dream's words. His brother was here. But he had hurt him so much. He didn't want to stay here. He wanted to leave.

 

"Shh..." Dream hushed him and rubbed his back as he held him close.

 

Nightmare struggled in Dream's hold. He didn't want to stay here.

 

"Shh... Are you hungry?" Dream asked.

 

Nightmare's crying softened as he looked up at Dream uncertainly. He nodded slowly and shakily.

 

"I can make you something to eat. What do you want?" Dream asked.

 

"A... a sandwich?" Nightmare asked hesitantly.

 

"Sure." Dream agreed, picking Nightmare up. He carried him to the kitchen.

 

Nightmare struggled weakly when he was picked up when eventually resigned to his fate. He looked around as Dream carried him.

 

Dream was walking through a hallway with a few pictures hanging around. Most were of him and the Star Sanses but there was a portrait of him and Nightmare.

 

Nightmare looked at the portrait curiously. Dream had kept that? Maybe as a reminder of what they once had.

 

Dream walked into a small kitchen and sat Nightmare down on the counter.

 

Nightmare immediately scooted away from Dream but stayed on the counter. He couldn't risk misbehaving around Dream. Who knew what he'd do to him. He couldn't even defend himself like this.

 

Dream prepared some bread for the sandwich.

 

Nightmare watched silently as Dream prepared the ingredients. He wanted to play but he couldn't risk it with Dream so near.

 

Dream yelped as he stumbled and fell.

 

Nightmare blinked in confusion when Dream fell suddenly. He hugged his own tentacle for comfort as he tried to see what had happened to Dream from his spot on the counter.

 

Dream sat up, rubbing his skull slightly as he stood back up. He continued working like nothing had happened.

 

Nightmare tilted his skull in confusion as Dream continued like he hadn't fallen suddenly. Nightmare didn't question it. He just hugged his own tentacles silently. A poor attempt to mimic the gang's gentle embrace or arm/leg Nightmare loved to cling onto.

 

Dream finished the sandwich and put it in front of Nightmare. It was nowhere as near as good as Horror's cooking but it looked edible.

 

Nightmare frowned but picked up the sandwich reluctantly. He took a bite without a word. He already missed Horror's cooking. Horror cooked much better sandwiches.

 

Dream's mobile rung. He looked around and grabbed it from near the sink and quickly answered the call.

 

Nightmare didn't look up from his sandwich. He ate slowly and silently, not antagonizing Dream like he always did. He kept an ear out at Dream's conversation for anything important.

 

"Right. I'll be there in a bit." Dream replied and ended the call.

"I need to go to a meeting." He announced.

"And you're coming with me." He added.

 

Nightmare tensed at that and tried to curl into a small ball. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to meet the others. They'd kill him for sure!

 

Dream picked up Nightmare and opened a portal to the meeting room.

 

Nightmare struggled when he was picked up by Dream. He tensed fearfully with a hitch of breath when the portal opened and Dream jumped through, bringing him along. Now he was exposed, vulnerable and helpless in front of so many Sanses who wanted him dead.

 

"Hi, Drea- Is that Nightmare?" Blue asked curiously.

 

Nightmare winced and hid his face in Dream's shirt. Fuck it. At least Dream hadn't hurt him. Yet.

Fell frowned angrily at the sight of the creature in Dream's arms. "Why the fuck is he still alive?!"

G nodded in agreement. Dream should have killed Nightmare now since he was weak. It'd finally get rid of that pain and taint from the Multiverse.

 

"He's just a kid!" Blue shouted back.

Dream held Nightmare close.

 

Don G frowned at Blue. "A kid who will eventually grow into a Dark Sans. The leader and King of Negativity at that. I would off him the moment I get a chance. We could finally have a win for once against them."

"Kid or not," Razz said growling. "-He's dangerous. We can finally cut down the dark Sanses activity of destruction if we take out their leader! I say kill the kid."

Reaper nodded in agreement. A win against the dark Sanses would be perfect. "I can kill him painlessly if you want. He won't feel a thing."

Nightmare whimpered softly and teared up. Stars they were going to kill him.

 

Outer shook his head.

"That's a horrible idea. We could make sure he doesn't turn out bad and we're not going to kill him." He explained.

Blue nodded in agreement.

Red flinched slightly. He hated arguments but Outer wanted the kid to live and he thought the same.

"we should spare him." He mumbled.

 

Don G scoffed.  "That's a bad idea. Sparing him would mean letting him grow into negativity."

 

"He doesn't have to. I can take care of him." Dream offered.

Blue nodded in agreement. That was a really good idea.

 

G frowned at Dream. "You're making a mistake."

"I agree." Razz said. "A child with abilities like him should be illiminated now while we still can. Besides, you know nothing about taking care of a child."

 

"Blue does. He'll help me." Dream replied.

Blue frowned slightly. He'd never agreed to that but Dream was hopeless so he'd do it anyways.

 

Nightmare sniffed softly as he cried silently. He was dead. He was so dead.

 

Blue walked over to Dream and gently took Nightmare out of his arms, leaving the room with him. He wouldn't like to be in a room where they talked about his death either.

 

Nightmare sniffed softly but snuggled into Blue. At least Blue hadn't hurt him.

G frowned at Dream as Blue left with Nightmare. "I still say get rid of him while we can."

 

"No." Dream replied.

Blue held Nightmare gently, walking down the hallway to a living room.

 

Razz sighed out harshly.  "Then what do you plan on doing with the kid?"

 

"We take care of him." Dream replied.

Blue sat down on a couch and held Nightmare loosely, giving him enough room to pull away should he want to.

 

"Take care of a child of negativity." G said before scoffing. "Sure. That's a good thing to do."

Nightmare looked up at Blue tearfully. He sniffed sadly and tried his best to wipe away his tears but they kept being replaced with more.

 

"Shh..." Blue gently hushed him. "I got some chocolate if you want it. I can let you go too. I'm sure you're not too happy about being held by me." He mumbled soothingly, taking out a chocolate bar.

 

Nightmare nodded at the chocolate offer tentatively as he sniffed. He shook his head. "Can't. They'll find me. I want Killer! I want Horror and Dust and Cross!" Nightmare sobbed out, feeling so helpless and scared.

 

Blue handed him the chocolate bar and nuzzled him carefully.

"Have your friends been nice to you?" He asked. He wondered if Dream had kidnapped him.

 

Nightmare took the chocolate, relaxing into the soft nuzzle and nodded at the question. "They love me. They took care of me. I wanna go home!"

 

"Did Dream kidnap you?" Blue asked curiously, hoping he was wrong. If he had he'd try to get Nightmare back to them. He looked well-taken care of.

 

Nightmare shook his skull. Okay. Somewhat kidnapped him. "Fell from portal. Dream took me from Toriel."

 

"Do you want to stay with Dream?" Blue asked, cuddling Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare shook his skull immediately. "I wanna go home. Dream will hurt me."

 

Blue rubbed Nightmare's skull gently.

"I'll try contacting the Dark Sanses, okay? Just please make sure they won't kill me because they think I took you from them..." He asked.

 

Nightmare shook his skull with a small smile. He loved how protective his gang was. "Can't promise. Have to wait."

 

Blue smiled slightly, rubbing Nightmare's skull gently.

"Is there any place I could bring you where they'd surely find you?" He asked.

 

Nightmare shook his skull. He couldn't keep moving around. Error couldn't find him if he kept moving. "Better to stay in one place. They'll find me soon."

 

"Okay. I might need to leave you alone a bit to distract Dream later." Blue informed him, rubbing his back gently.

 

Nightmare nodded. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome." Blue replied with a smile.

 

Nightmare sighed softly and laid his skull onto Blue's ribs. He hugged the chocolate close and closed his eye to rest. He hadn't slept since he'd fallen through that portal and he felt tired after today.

 

Blue hummed softly, trying to ease Nightmare into sleep as he rubbed his skull gently.

 

Nightmare slowly began to close his eye and drift off into sleep.

 

Dream burst into the room.

"There you are!" He exclaimed, making Blue wince slightly as he held Nightmare a bit closer.

 

Nightmare jumped in surprise and latched onto Blue. His Soul beating rapidly from the sudden shock of beginning woken up.

 

"Shh... Everything is alright..." Blue murmured softly, holding Nightmare close and nuzzling him gently as he stared at Dream angrily.

 

Nightmare shuddered and hugged Blue close, trembling slightly from the shock to his small body. Stars even Killer had never shocked him like that.

 

"It's just that jerkface Dream. He won't hurt you, I'll make sure of it." Blue mumbled quietly so that only Nightmare could hear him.

Dream frowned.

"Sorry!" He called.

 

Nightmare sniffed softly and nodded, still trembling. "I wanna go home." he whimpered and buried his face in Blue's shirt.

 

"I'll make sure you'll get home. First we have to deal with those.. people there." Blue replied softly, holding Nightmare close.

"You woke him up." He accused Dream, staring at him angrily. "No cookies for a week." He made the best cookies out of all of the Sanses.

Dream gasped.

"You... you wouldn't..."

 

Nightmare smiled as he was promised a trip back home. He sniffed and looked up at Blue hopefully. "Cookies?"

 

"I'll make cookies for you but Dream will not get any no matter how hard he tries." Blue replied.

"I'm gonna pick you up and carry you to the kitchen, is that okay?" He asked gently.

Dream stared at Blue in disbelief.

 

Nightmare nodded happily. He'd been promised cookies! Cookies! Though he should eat moderately. Killer would be upset if he ate too much.

 

Dream huffed.

"While you make the cookies I could take care of Nightmare." He suggested.

Blue stood up, carrying Nightmare to the kitchen as he shook his head.

"Absolutely not. I'll teach him how to make cookies if he wants to." He offered.

 

Nightmare flinched in fear when Dream said that. He relaxed in relief when Blue took him away into the kitchen. He nuzzled Blue happily, a tendril wrapping loosely around Blue's arm.

 

"But isn't a kitchen a dangerous place for a kid?" Dream asked.

"Not if he's with me." Blue replied, nuzzling Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare nuzzled back happily. Blue felt safe. Well, not as safe as his gang but safer than Dream anyways.

 

"Do you want to learn how to make cookies?" Blue asked softly, holding Nightmare close.

Dream huffed as he followed them.

 

Nightmare nodded happily. He already knew how but learning new tips wasn't unwelcome.

 

Blue walked into a big kitchen and hunted down the ingredients, putting them all onto the counter.

Dream frowned.

"Just give him to me. We'll teach him some stuff." He said.

 

Nightmare made grabby hands at a wooden spoon Blue was holding. "Wanna help!"

 

Blue smiled at Nightmare and gave him the spoon, putting some ingredients into a mixing bowl.

"Can you stir that for me?" He asked.

Outer frowned as he stepped inside, Red right behind him, looking around anxiously.

"Any luck?" He asked Dream who shook his head.

 

Nightmare nodded and stirred the ingredients as slowly and carefully as he could. Having small arms didn't help with stirring a bowl that was bigger than yourself.

He ignored the other Sanses. Blue would take care of them.

 

Blue gasped quietly.

"Oh no. I forgot that really important thing in the meeting room. Dream can you please get my calculator for me?" He requested. The meeting room was huge. There wasn't even a calculator.

Dream huffed but walked away. Maybe Blue would give him Nightmare then.

 

Nightmare looked up at Blue curiously when he felt the lie. Why had Blue lied to Dream?

 

"Outer can you check the cooler upstairs for ice cream?" He asked.

Outer nodded and left, Red walking after him.

"There we go. I got rid of everyone." Blue announced with a smile.

 

Nightmare looked up at Blue in awe before giggling happily. Blue was such a manipulator.

"Thank you!" he said happily and stirred the ingredients again.

 

Blue smiled happily and put some more ingredients into the mixing bowl.

 

Nightmare began stirring more vigorously as he giggled. He was clumsy but it just added to the fun. Even if he was causing a mess.

 

Blue laughed.

"So excited to get the cookies done?" He asked with a soft smile.

 

Nightmare nodded happily and waved the spoon around in the air. "I love cookies! Can I give some to the others?" he asked Blue hopefully.

 

Blue smiled and nodded.

"We'll make enough to share." He replied, taking out a second, bigger mixing bowl just to be sure and started making a second bowl of batter.

 

Nightmare clapped his hands happily. "Cookies!!!"

 

~~~

 

Blue gently put Nightmare down on the counter and opened the oven, putting the cookies inside.

Dream walked into the kitchen, seeing Nightmare sitting all by himself.

 

Nightmare wiped the batter off his cheeks, licking it off happily. It tasted so good. He giggled happily. He couldn't wait to eat them!

 

"Hey Nightmare." Dream said, picking him up.

Blue adjusted the settings of the oven a bit.

 

Nightmare tensed fearfully and opened his mouth to cry for help.

 

Dream covered Nightmare's mouth and walked to a living room, far away from Blueberry.

".. Nightmare...?" Blue asked when he couldn't spot the small skeleton anywhere.

 

Nightmare trembled as he struggled in Dream's hold. His voice muffled by Dream's hand. He sobbed fearfully.

 

Dream took off his hand as he closed and locked the door.

 

Nightmare sobbed loudly and wailed, struggling against Dream's hold. "Help! Someone help! Blue!"

 

"We won't hurt you." Dream said.

Red frowned. This was a terrible idea.

 

Nightmare cried as he struggled. "You're lying! You're lying! Blue!!!"

 

Dream held him close.

"Blue's busy." He explained.

 

Nightmare sobbed as his struggling stopped. He was dead. Dream was going to kill him. He wouldn't ever see his gang ever again. "Please don't hurt me."

 

"I won't hurt you." Dream replied, patting his skull gently.

 

Nightmare sniffed and tried to pull away from Dream's touch. "Let me go." he whimpered softly.

 

Dream sat down on a carpet and placed Nightmare down on it.

 

Nightmare tried to move away as far as possible from Dream on the carpet as soon as he was put down.

 

Dream frowned slightly as Nightmare tried to get away from him.

 

Nightmare flinched at the frown and stayed still, trembling in fear as he looked down at his feet. He wanted to leave. He wanted to go home. Where were they?

 

"Great. Now he's scared." Outer huffed.

"can you blame him...?" Red asked quietly.

 

Nightmare sniffed softly and tried to wipe away his forming tears. He couldn't let them see he was weak. Even in this form. But it was true. He was terrified.

 

There was a knock on the door.

Dream looked up but ignored it.

"Open the door if you don't wanna replace it again." Blue threatened calmly.

 

Nightmare looked up and smiled at Blue's voice. He made grabby hands at the door, sobbing softly. "B-Blue!!"

 

Dream made no move to open the door.

Blue counted to five.

"This is probably gonna be kinda loud." He warned before he kicked the door open.

 

Nightmare flinched when the door busted open. But that fear went away when he saw Blue. He stood up shakily and walked over to Blue.

"Blue!" He cried happily before he was picked up.

 

Blue picked Nightmare up gently and held him close, nuzzling him softly. He walked out of the room without saying a word to Dream.

 

Nightmare nuzzled Blue happily when he was picked up. A tendril wrapped loosely around Blue's arm. He felt safer.

 

~~~

 

Blue hummed a quiet tune as he put the cookies into a big bag.

"Do you want one now?" He asked Nightmare.

 

Nightmare nodded happily at Blue. He ignored his brothe- Dream who was staring at him from the kitchen table. At least Ink hadn't come yet.  "Yes please~!"

 

Blue smiled and handed a cookie to Nightmare.

Dream stared at the interaction between them. Why was Nightmare scared of him?

 

Nightmare took the cookie with a thanks and took a bite. His expression brightened and he hummed happily. His tendrils moving around lazily behind him as he ate. It was so good~!

 

Blue smiled.

"I take you like them?" He asked, rubbing Nightmare's skull gently. He was so adorable.

 

Nightmare hummed in affirmation as he leaned up to Blue's touch. He looked over curiously when a portal opened.

Killer and the others jumped through with their weapons drawn and magic ready. They looked pissed and ready for a battle.

"Give Nightmare back now!" Dust screamed at them as he summoned his bones.

 

"Sure." Blue replied.

"I'm gonna pick you up." He warned before picking Nightmare up and holding him close, taking the bag of cookies as he approached a group of pissed off skeletons.

"What are you doing?!" Dream asked, readying his magic.

 

Nightmare didn't struggle when Blue picked him up. He smiled brightly and made grabby hands at Killer. "Home!"

Killer looked at Blue in surprise before he quickly grabbed Nightmare and held him close. "Shh... you're safe now."

Nightmare smiled and nuzzled Killer happily, his tentacles wrapped around Killer's arm loosely.

Dust stepped forward and branded his knife at Dream. He wouldn't let them take Nightmare. Who knew what they had done to him while he'd stayed with them.

 

Blue smiled as he handed over Nightmare. He gave the bag of cookies to the small skeleton and rubbed his skull gently.

"Thanks for helping me make them." He said happily. Blue took a few steps back and waved at Nightmare.

Dream frowned and summoned his staff, glowering at Dust.

 

Nightmare took the cookies happily and leaned into Blue's touch. He waved at Blue happily. "Thank you!"

Dust smirked, ready to fight Dream when Killer tugged at his hood. He turned around to face the elder.

"Let's go." Killer said and nodded at Nightmare, a silent reminder that they had to take care of a baby bones.

Dust huffed before reluctantly lowering his knife. He wanted to fight. But he could accidentally hit Nightmare.

 

Blue smiled slightly as he grabbed the back of Dream's shirt and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Bye!" He called out.

 

Horror raised a brow at Blue before he shrugged and jumped through the portal. The others following behind him and closed the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are the absolute best things ever!! We love comments! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is extremely happy to finally have Nightmare back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between me (xXUndertale_loveXx) and SkylerSkyhigh.
> 
> ~Roles for this chapter~  
> \- X  
> Nightmare, Killer - Sky  
> Horror, Cross - both
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this short chapter! ^^

Horror checked Nightmare carefully.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked gently.

Cross frowned slightly. He still wondered how the portal had come to be.

Nightmare shook his skull and leaned into Horror's touch. "Blue didn't hurt me."

Killer frowned at his wording. "What about the others?"

Nightmare winced and looked down, feeling tears collect in his eye as he hugged the bag of cookies close. "They tried. But Blue wouldn't let them."

 

Horror rubbed Nightmare's skull gently.

"You're safe now." He whispered, hugging the small skeleton gently.

 

Nightmare smiled and nuzzled Horror happily. He looked down and showed them the bag of cookies. "Blue made cookies! I helped!"

Killer chuckled softly and nuzzled Nightmare's skull. So cute.

 

"Wow. That's so many cookies!" Horror gasped, nuzzling Nightmare gently. He'd probably have to kidnap Blue for a bit to get the recipe.

 

Nightmare giggled happily. He looked at Horror pleadingly.  "Cookies?"

Killer shook his skull with a fond smile. "After we eat dinner. I doubt they even fed you when they kept you hostage."

 

"I'm gonna make dinner." Horror announced and carefully placed Nightmare into the couch.

"Do you want to play a bit while we wait?" Cross asked.

 

Nightmare shook his skull and rubbed his eye, yawning tiredly. He hadn't slept in a while.

"Looks like someone sleepy." Killer chuckled softly.

 

Cross smiled, hugging Nightmare gently.

"How does a nap sound?" He asked softly, cuddling Nightmare close.

 

Nightmare switched skeletons and hugged Cross. He nodded sleepily.

Killer let Cross carry Nightmare. He took the bag of cookies, smiling slightly at Nightmare's sleepy whine. "Don't worry. You'll get cookies after eating."

 

Cross snuggled Nightmare close.

"We're so glad to have you back." He mumbled, nuzzling Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare nuzzled Cross back happily. "Happy back home. Safer."

 

Cross smiled. He was really happy to hear that.

"Where did that portal come from though?" He hummed thoughtfully.

 

Nightmare looked up before giggling nervously. "I'm sowwy. I made it accidentally."

 

Cross rubbed Nightmare's skull gently.

"It's okay. Everything turned out alright. Just don't do it again." He replied with a small smile.

 

Nightmare smiled when Cross rubbed his skull. Cross wasn't angry at him.

"Okay." he said softly. After what had happened, he wouldn't be making portals anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are the absolute best things ever!! We love comments! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	9. Protectiveness isn't always good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare gets frustrated with his gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between me (xXUndertale_loveXx) and SkylerSkyhigh.
> 
> ~Roles for this chapter~  
> Cross, Killer, Dust, Horror, Error - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Cross cuddled Nightmare close.

 

Nightmare pouted at Cross as he tried to wriggle out of the tight hold. Usually he'd be happy but this had been going on for who knew how long! They never gave him space anymore!

 

Cross nuzzled him gently.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Had he been holding Nightmare too tightly?

 

Nightmare pouted up at Cross before he took a breath. He smiled slightly up at him instead. "Can I go outside and play?"

 

"Sure." Cross agreed and picked Nightmare up, walking to the door. He didn't see the harm in letting Nightmare play outside.

 

Nightmare huffed when Cross picked him up but didn't protest. At least he'd be able to play outside.

 

Cross walked outside and sat down on the grass, still holding Nightmare close.

 

Nightmare frowned but he ignored the constricting feeling as he tried to reach out towards a dandelion.

 

Cross loosened his grip, looking down at Nightmare.

 

Nightmare grabbed the dandelion with one hand and picked it up. He stared at it with curiosity but he didn't wave it around like he'd used to.

 

"Do you want me to let you go?" Cross asked gently.

 

Nightmare looked up at Cross and nodded. He would like to run around a bit.

 

Cross let Nightmare go reluctantly but kept his eyes focused on the small skeleton.

 

Nightmare immediately walked away clumsily and looked around the spacious garden. He looked towards a small area of blue and purple flowers. He walked over and touched the soft petals, playing with it and feeling the texture curiously.

 

As soon as Nightmare was twenty feet away, Cross stood up and followed him quietly.

 

Nightmare heard Cross approaching and sighed. He tried to ignore the taller as he played silently but he'd lost his thrill days ago.

 

Cross sat down near Nightmare, pretending to do something other than watching him.

 

Nightmare huffed in frustration when the flowers lost his interest. He sat down and laid down on the grass, closing his eye and trying to rest. Some rest without anyone around him was a nice feeling. Even for a moment.

 

Cross watched Nightmare worriedly. He'd normally be so excited... What was wrong?

 

Nightmare stayed in that position until he slowly began drifting off to sleep. Hopefully he'd get some rest. He needed the time alone he used to have all the time.

 

Cross looked away as he noticed Nightmare was falling asleep.

 

It didn't take long for Nightmare to fully fall asleep. The silence and peaceful space was comforting.

 

After about half an hour Cross picked Nightmare up gently and carried him inside to his room.

 

Nightmare hardly shifted when he was picked up, but he did frown uncomfortably at the touch.

 

Cross frowned worriedly as he saw Nightmare's expression. He placed him down on his bed gently.

 

Nightmare immediately curled up on the soft material of the bed and used his tentacles to wrap himself up in a small ball, a bit like a fox would do while it slept.

 

Cross smiled slightly at how adorable Nightmare was and sat down at his work desk, continuing to do paperwork.

 

~~~

 

Killer carried Nightmare on his shoulders as he did some chores around the house.

 

Nightmare laid limp as he was carried around but he wasn't content. He was mad. He was annoyed and frustrated. But with his size, he couldn't do anything about it.

 

Killer quickly wiped some dust off the TV and the cupboard it stood on.

 

Some of the dust flew up and into Nightmare's face. Said skeleton sniffed before sneezing once, rubbing his face in annoyance.

 

"sorry." Killer apologised. "do you want to watch tv or something while i finish this?" He asked.

 

Nightmare nodded at the question. Some tv would be nice. But he wished they would leave him alone.

 

Killer placed Nightmare onto the couch carefully and handed him the remote before going back to cleaning.

 

"Thank you." Nightmare mumbled softly before turning on the tv. He picked a random movie and placed the remote down, watching silently as Killer cleaned.

 

Killer looked over at Nightmare every few minutes but left him alone as he cleaned the living room.

 

Nightmare frowned in annoyance when Killer kept watching him. He tried to ignore it but he would be lying if he said it didn't get on his nerves.

 

Killer dusted off their gaming consoles, glancing at Nightmare.

 

Nightmare met Killer's eyes with a frown. Not a pout, a frown.

"Stop staring!" He said at Killer.

 

"sorry." Killer replied, focusing back on his work. Ten minutes later he was checking on Nightmare again.

 

Nightmare noticed immediately and huffed in frustration. He should get used to this. They wouldn't stop. Ever.

But damn if it wasn't annoying!

 

~~~

 

Dust sat cross-legged on the floor opposite of Nightmare and was watching him do a jigsaw puzzle.

 

Nightmare grabbed another piece and looked over the half complied puzzle. After a few seconds he placed the piece in its spot before grabbing another one. Occasionally he'd do three at the same time when he found the pictures.

 

Dust opened a book and started reading, looking at Nightmare every time he finished a page.

 

Nightmare ignored Dust but he still frowned angrily. Stars what was it with them?! He was not that helpless! He could handle a stupid puzzle!

 

Dust frowned worriedly when he noticed Nightmare's frown.

"what's wrong?" He asked.

 

Nightmare sighed harshly in frustration. Don't get mad. Don't get mad.

"Can I have something to eat?" he asked softly instead.

 

"sure." Dust agreed and stood up. He eyed Nightmare worriedly but decided to leave him on his own while he got him something to eat.

 

Nightmare watched Dust leave before sighing in relief when he was finally alone. He looked at the half finished puzzle and continues, this time much faster due to his mind being less rushed.

 

Dust quickly made Nightmare a snack.

 

Nightmare placed piece after piece in silence, his tentacles shifting calmly at the peacefulness.

 

Dust walked inside the living room with a snack for Nightmare and sat down next to him, placing the plate down.

 

Nightmare reached over and grabbed a snack, eating it without looking up from his puzzle. He didn't even care what he was eating. He just wanted to finish this puzzle.

 

Dust picked up his book, reading and watching Nightmare at the same time.

 

Nightmare ate silently as he placed more pieces.

After a few minutes, he placed the final piece down to complete the picture. He smiled slightly in happiness, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

 

"good job." Dust praised as he looked up from his book.

 

Nightmare smiled wider at the praise and looked at the empty plate. He was still slightly hungry.

"Can I have another snack?" he asked Dust.

 

Dust nodded and took the plate, standing back up. He walked to the kitchen to get Nightmare some cookies.

 

Nightmare watched as Dust left and looked back at his puzzle. He stood up and clumsily walked towards the couch to try and grab the remote.

 

Dust got out the chocolate chip cookies and put them on a plate. He carried them inside, his eye sockets widening when he couldn't see Nightmare.

 

Nightmare was still trying to reach up the couch for the remote. He made little huffs of exertion as he tried to climb up. Eventually he got tired and used his tentacles to grab the remote.

 

"nightmare?!" Dust called out, quickly searching for him. He wasn't where he'd had left him. Where could he be?!

 

Nightmare looked up when Dust called for him, the remote in hand. "Couch!" he called loudly.

 

Dust sighed in relief as he walked over to the couch. He placed down the plate of cookies on the coffee table and sat down. He couldn't lose Nightmare.

 

Nightmare frowned when Dust sat down. He sighed before trying to reach up for the cookies.

 

Dust picked Nightmare up and gently set him down on the couch next to him.

 

Nightmare huffed but didn't argue when Dust picked him up. He used his tentacles to grab a cookie before taking a bite, instantly feeling better.

 

Dust gently rubbed Nightmare's skull while using his magic to get his book.

 

Nightmare looked up when Dust rubbed his skull but he ignored it. The cookies made everything better.

 

"everything okay?" Dust asked. Nightmare seemed a bit off.

 

Nightmare nodded silently, not wanting to tell Dust that he was getting tired of all the attention. It was fine but after a while it felt suffocating.

 

Dust nodded slightly. He didn't really believe Nightmare but he'd tell them if something was really wrong, right?

 

~~~

 

Horror hugged Nightmare gently as they watched a movie together. Dust was sitting next to them, feeding Nightmare popcorn.

 

Nightmare ate the popcorn silently, feeling very suffocated as he was cuddled.

 

Cross leaned against Horror, rubbing Nightmare's skull gently.

Killer gave Dust snacks to give to Nightmare.

 

Nightmare took a soft breath. "Can you let me go now?"

 

Horror looked down worriedly.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked.

 

Nightmare sighed and shook his skull. "Nothing. I'm just a little hot."

 

Killer hummed and got up, walking to the window. He opened it, letting cold air inside.

 

Nightmare watched Killer as he walked before sighing in frustration. He wanted them to get off not open a window.

 

Killer sat back down, handing Cross a gummy that he handed to Nightmare.

 

Nightmare frowned but reluctantly took the offered treat, trying to get rid of his frustration.

 

Horror cuddled him close.

 

Nightmare finished the gummy and frowned deeper when Horror cuddled closer. He forced his irritation down, hiding it as best he could. But he could feel himself slipping, just a few inches away from snapping.

 

Horror nuzzled Nightmare gently. He was so glad to have him back. He'd been so worried when he'd been missing.

 

"Can you please let me go?" Nightmare repeated with a frown.

 

"But it's cold now. I don't want you to get sick." Horror replied gently.

 

Nightmare huffed before turning into a shadow and appearing on the table, frowning at them. "I won't get sick from the cold."

 

Horror frowned slightly as Nightmare disappeared.

"It won't hurt to keep you warm." He replied.

 

"It's not the problem of being warm!" Nightmare frowned at them. "I feel suffocated with you all keeping an eye on me all the time!"

 

"we're worried about you, nightmare!" Dust replied.

 

"Worried about what?!" Nightmare snapped at them angrily. "Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm frail! I can't even play outside without you all staying close to me and it's starting to become constricting!"

 

Killer stared down at the ground. He hadn't meant to do that. He'd only wanted to keep Nightmare safe.

 

Nightmare huffed and crossed his arms, looking away from their guilty expressions.

"Why are you even doing this?" he asked. "You didn't go this crazy in protecting me before."

 

"We were really scared when you went missing..." Cross explained quietly.

 

Nightmare's expression softened slightly at that. Of course. They only wanted to keep him safe. "Well... I'm fine now. There's no one that can hurt me here."

 

They all apologised one after another, sounding really guilty.

 

Nightmare sighed before smiling. "It's fine."

His expression turned playful as he pointed at them. "But you must give me cookies for me to forgive you!"

 

Cross handed Nightmare the rest of the cookies he'd made with Blue.

"by the way, blue left some more cookies for you in outertale because he knows error comes there often." Killer explained.

 

Nightmare cheered happily when he was given the cookies, sitting down and pulling one out to eat it immediately.

Nightmare looked up when Killer spoke. "But... Ink will hurt Error there."

 

Killer sighed.

"you could try to talk to him about it and use your adorableness to convince him to stop putting himself in danger." He suggested.

 

Nightmare giggled softly and pulled out a cookie. "I don't think my newly gained cuteness can go that far."

 

Killer chuckled.

"You're underestimating the power of the cuteness." Cross giggled.

 

Nightmare snickered happily, finally the tense air around them lessened and disappeared. "Maybe. But I don't think I'll manage to convince a bone head."

 

"try convincing him not to do it for a week." Killer suggested as the others laughed.

 

Nightmare giggled happily. "If I do what will I get?" he asked with a grin.

 

"Loads of cookies." Horror promised with a smile.

 

Nightmare hummed in thought before smiling and nodding in agreement. "Some cake and ice cream too?"

 

Horror nodded in response.

"Of course." He agreed.

 

Nightmare cheered happily. "Yay! Deal!"

"But gotta wait for Error." he said softly.

 

Killer nodded.

"we can continue watching the movie until then." He suggested.

 

"Okay." Nightmare nods in agreement. He frowned at them.  "But don't cuddle me again! I wanna have space!"

 

Killer nodded and left the couch to give Nightmare some space to sit down.

 

Nightmare turned into a shadow and sat on top of the couch. He watched the movie while munching on a cookie.

 

~~~

 

Halfway through the movie a portal opened behind them. Error walked out, looking a bit roughed up but nowhere nearly as bad as normal. He didn't want to scare Nightmare.

 

Said baby bones looked up from the couch when he heard a portal open. He brightened up and made grabby hands at Error. "You're home!"

 

A small smile appeared on Error's face as he picked Nightmare up.

"yEah." He agreed.

 

Nightmare giggled happily and nuzzled Error's hand. "Please stay with us?" he begged softly with wide eye.

 

Error tilted his skull in confusion.

"stay whERE? stay watching thE mOviE?" Error asked.

 

Nightmare nodded happily. "Yes please!"

 

"suRE. but yOu havE tO fill mE in. i havE nO idEa what it is abOut." Error explained as he walked to the couch.

"dO yOu want mE tO hug yOu?" He asked.

 

Nightmare nodded his skull in agreement.

"No. Just hold me please?" he asked softly. He didn't want to be hugged but being held was something he was okay with.

 

"suRE." Error replied, holding Nightmare gently. He gave him enough space to pull away if he wanted to.

 

Nightmare smiled and explained the movie so far to Error. It was about a Mexican kid who loved music went to another world to meet his great ancestor.

 

"sOunds intEREsting." Error hummed as he looked at the TV.

 

Nightmare nodded with an agreeing hum as he watched the movie silently. He had to admit, the animation was amazing and the songs were awesome. He hoped Error liked it because it was in Spanish and... Error knew how to speak Spanish.

 

Error smiled slightly. He really liked Spanish. Maybe he could teach the others some things in Spanish...

Cross pushed a chocolate bar into Nightmare's reach, hoping he would give some of it to Error.

 

Nightmare looked at the chocolate bar and grabbed it. He showed it to Error for the taller to take.

 

Error looked down at the chocolate bar and tilted his skull slightly. What did Nightmare want him to do with it?

 

"Take." Nightmare said while waving the chocolate bar around.

 

Error shrugged internally and took the chocolate bar, still having no clue what to do with it.

 

Nightmare pouted up at Error when he didn't eat it. "Eat!" he said with a pout.

 

"Oh.." Error mumbled quietly as he ripped open the package. He was supposed to eat it...

 

Nightmare huffed but decided to let it slide as he focused back on the movie. At least Error was eating it now.

 

Error slowly ate the chocolate, nibbling on the sweet treat. He really liked chocolate.

"thanks..." He mumbled softly.

Killer looked up surprisedly. Error was thanking them for food? Maybe they could try to give him something other than a chocolate bar? Maybe chocolate chip cookies?

 

Nightmare nodded happily with a small smile. Error was eating for once. That was a good sign. "You're welcome!"

 

Error shot Nightmare a small smile before refocusing on the chocolate. He hummed quietly when he felt healing magic flow through him and heal some of his bruises.

 

Nightmare leaned into Error slightly before looking up at the taller. "Can you not destroy for while? Please?"

 

Error's eye sockets widened in shock and he almost dropped the chocolate.

"um... i gOtta dEstROy." He replied quietly.

 

Nightmare pouted up at Error and grabbed onto Error's shirt. "Not forever. Just a little while. Pretty please?"

 

Error felt his resolve crumbling as Nightmare stared up at him.

"hOw lOng is a whilE?" He asked.

 

"A week?" Nightmare asked hopefully, smiling up at Error. "Please? Don't wanna see you hurt."

 

Error sighed.

"why aRE yOu sO cutE...?" He mumbled under his breath.

"Okay... sEvEn days, nOt mORE." He agreed.

The others stared at Nightmare. .... How?!!

 

Nightmare cheered happily and hugged Error. He couldn't believe that had actually worked. "Thank you!"

 

Error sighed and hugged back slightly, taking another bite of his chocolate. Maybe he could sew some things while he was at the hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are the absolute best things ever!! We love comments! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	10. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang eats dinner. Surprisingly, Error joins them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between me (xXUndertale_loveXx) and SkylerSkyhigh.
> 
> ~Roles for this chapter~  
> Error - X  
> Nightmare, Killer - Sky
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this short chapter! ^^

Error sat at the table with the others while they were eating dinner. Nightmare had somehow managed to convince him to join them.

 

Nightmare grabbed a spoon filled with soup and put it in his mouth.

Killer ate his dinner silently, occasionally taking glances at Error and Nightmare.

 

Error stared at the empty space in front of him. How he wished he had brought his sewing supplies.

 

Nightmare looked up after he ate his spoonful, noticing that Error didn't have anything to eat. "Error! Eat!" he said.

 

Error looked down at Nightmare surprisedly.

"but i alREady did." He replied. He'd already eaten that week.

 

Nightmare pouted at Error. He didn't mean eat this week. He meant now. "No! Eat now!"

 

"i dOn't nEEd tO Eat." Error replied. And that wasn't chocolate...

 

Nightmare pouted up at Error before reaching over for a burrito. He handed it to Error. "Eat!"

 

Error stared at the food item doubtfully. He wasn't hungry.

"why?" He asked as a last resort.

 

Nightmare pouted before sighing. He closed his single eye for a moment in thought before opening it to stare up at Error pleadingly, his eye watering with a trembling lower lip.

"Pwease...?" he whined, handing Error the food. "For me?"

 

Oh stars, he didn't want Nightmare to cry!!

"Okay, Okay, i'll Eat it, plEasE dOn't cry." Error replied panickedly.

 

Killer fought back a snicker as he watched Error. He knew Nightmare wasn't crying but stars he was smart.

Nightmare sniffed and wiped away his forming tears. "You'll eat?"

 

"suRE." Error replied quickly. He'd do anything if it prevented Nightmare from crying.

 

Nightmare smiled happily up at Error, still handing him to food and waiting.

 

Error took the food hesitantly. He had no idea what it was. He took a tiny bite out of it, chewing slowly.

 

Nightmare cheered happily when Error ate. His eye sparkling with remaining wetness, knowingly making him cuter.

 

Error ignored Nightmare's cheer. It tasted okay. Not as good as chocolate but still pretty good.

 

Nightmare smiled happily at Error. "Thank you~" he sang thankfully.

 

Error stared down at the food. While it tasted okay, he didn't want to eat that much. He took another small bite.

 

Nightmare grabbed his spoon and began eating happily. He felt accomplished. He might be small but it had its own perks.

 

Error stopped eating after he'd eaten half of the food and pushed away the plate.

 

Nightmare looked up at Error, noticing the half eaten food. "No more?"

 

Error shook his head. He couldn't eat anymore.

 

Nightmare pouted before nodding. "Okay." he relented. He continued to eat his soup. At least Error had eaten something.

 

Error sighed in relief as Nightmare relented.

 

Nightmare ate slowly before he looked at Error. "Can I get some chocolate milk?"

 

"i gOt nO idEa whERE it is." Error replied.

 

"It's in the fridge bottom door drawer." Killer mumbled towards Error.

 

Error stood up and walked to the fridge, searching for the chocolate milk.

 

Killer looked at Nightmare and grinned as he whispered. "Cheeky bastard."

Nightmare giggled softly with a wink.

 

Error got a glass and filled it with chocolate milk, carrying it to the table carefully.

 

Nightmare looked up at Error and smiled happily, reaching up for the glass.

 

Error handed Nightmare the glass before sitting back down next to him.

 

Nightmare took the glass and drank happily. He finished his glass and gave Error a wide smile. "Thank you!"

 

"yOu'RE wElcOmE." Error replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are the absolute best things ever!! We love comments! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	11. Antidote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust finally manages to make progress!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between me (xXUndertale_loveXx) and SkylerSkyhigh.
> 
> ~Roles for this chapter~  
> Dust, Cross, Killer - X  
> Nightmare, Horror - Sky
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^

Dust burst into the living room, a bright smile on his face.

"I GOT IT!!!!" He shouted.

 

Nightmare yelped fearfully up from the couch and clung onto Horror fearfully, trembling at the sudden noise.

 

Cross flinched slightly, looking up at Dust.

"sorry." Dust apologised. "i got the antidote." He explained, holding up a vial with an orange liquid.

 

Nightmare looked up from Horror's shirt, still trembling slightly. He smiled at the sight of the orange vial.

Horror frowned sadly. "Man. I thought Nightmare would stay like this longer."

 

"he's been a kid long enough." Killer replied.

Dust nodded and walked over to them, handing Nightmare the vial.

 

Nightmare took the vial happily and drank the orange liquid. "Bleh." he said in disgust at the taste before handing it to Dust.

 

Dust took the vial back and watched Nightmare carefully for signs that it had worked.

 

Nightmare blinked up at them before looking down at his small hands. Nothing had changed.

 

Dust stared at Nightmare, pleading to the stars that he had gotten it right.

 

Nightmare looked up confused.

"Maybe it takes a while for the effects to work?" Horror suggested.

 

"it should work in the first minute after ingestion." Dust mumbled quietly. He really hoped nothing would go wrong.

"What happens if there aren't any effects?" Cross asked.

 

Horror shrugged and looked at Nightmare with concern.

Said baby bones looked back at them before he rubbed his eye tiredly. He yawned softly.

 

Dust sighed in relief. There they had the effects.

 

Nightmare blinked in confusion before a wave of dizziness hit him and he laid on the couch, fast asleep.

 

Killer's eye sockets widened in shock and fear.

"is that supposed to happen?!" He asked worriedly.

"yeah. all according to plan." Dust replied.

 

Horror felt extremely worried when Nightmare collapsed but he relaxed slightly when Dust said it was supposed to happen. He reached out to poke the sleeping skeleton. Nothing happened. Not even a twitch.

"What now?" Horror asked.

 

"now we have to wait until he wakes up. he should be back to normal then." Dust explained.

 

Horror nodded and looked down at Nightmare again. "Should we take him to his room?

 

"good idea." Dust replied, standing up. He wanted to keep an eye on Nightmare.

 

Horror nodded and gently pulled Nightmare into his arms, carrying him as he stood up. "We... better leave him alone. He'll be really confused when he wakes up if he doesn't remember anything."

 

"i should keep an eye on him in case anything goes wrong." Dust replied.

 

Horror thought for a moment before nodding. They needed to make sure nothing went wrong and Dust was the only one who knew how. "You're right. Let's go."

 

Dust followed Horror to Nightmare's room, pulling out a piece of paper where he had noted what should happen when.

 

Horror walked into Nightmare's- cleaned up- room and gently placed the baby bones on the soft bed. Nightmare didn't stir.

 

Dust took Nightmare's chair and carried it next to the bed, sitting down.

 

Horror looked at Dust before he nodded and walked away. Dust could handle this. Hopefully.

 

Dust watched Horror leave before he looked back at Nightmare and then his notes.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare stirred slightly, his body sore and twitching.

 

Dust looked up. Right on time. He smiled slightly.

 

Nightmare opened his eye and looked around in his blurred vision. He pushed himself off something and rubbed his aching skull with a low groan.

 

Dust pushed Nightmare down gently.

"i'd recommend laying down for a bit." He suggested.

 

Nightmare looked up at the person through blurred vision. He complied and laid back down on his side. He closed his eye again and fell back to sleep from exhaustion.

 

Dust smiled slightly and gently rubbed Nightmare's skull.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare stirred slowly, opening his eye as he woke up. Everything was still blurry but it disappeared with a few blinks.

 

"morning." Dust greeted, rubbing his eye sockets slightly. Nightmare had been out for a while and he was getting really exhausted.

 

Nightmare looked up and nodded. "Morning. I guess? What... happened? How long was I out?" he asked as he rubbed his skull, pushing himself off the bed with his other hand.

 

Dust glanced at the clock.

"five hours, thirteen minutes and eight seconds." He replied. He wrote it down in his notebook.

 

Nightmare blinked in shock. "Well.... that's a long time."

He sat up and rubbed his aching skull. "Any chance for pain killers?"

 

Dust nodded.

"quite a long time." He agreed. "you shouldn't take any painkillers yet because you might blow up if you do. literally." He replied.

 

Nightmare groaned out painfully at the fact that had to bear the pain longer. "Fuck magical potions."

 

"sorry." Dust replied with a small yawn.

"do you have any recollection of what happened." He asked.

 

Nightmare blinked before thinking silently for a moment. "Not much. Just... blurry. I remember a splash and then... it's foggy."

 

"okay. i already thought that would happen. do you want to know what happened in the last few months?" Dust asked.

 

Nightmare raised a brow at Dust with a wary look. "Should I be concerned?"

 

"not at all. you just weren't... exactly yourself." Dust explained.

 

"Dust that sounds like something I should be concerned about." Nightmare pointed out with a frown. "What did I do?"

 

Dust got out his phone. Nightmare surely wouldn't believe him. He showed Nightmare a picture of him three days ago.

 

Nightmare raised a brow when Dust pulled out his phone and looked at the screen. He blushed with a shocked look at the sight.

"Is.... Why am I a baby?!"

 

"you did some kind of experiment and ended up turning yourself into a baby." Dust explained.

 

"What experiment?!" Nightmare asked in shock. His mind still stuck on what had occurred to him. "I didn't experiment on anything!"

 

Dust shrugged.

"i have no idea. cross found you on the floor in your room, glass shards all around you." He explained.

 

Nightmare rubbed his skull in thought. "I don't remember doing anything. Wait..."

His eye shrunk in realization. "I was analyzing a bottle that Ink threw at me. I caught it. I... did I slip? Is that what that liquid did?"

 

"probably. i wonder how ink got that potion..." Dust hummed thoughtfully.

 

Nightmare shook his skull as he trembled fearfully. "No. You should wonder why he threw a potion that turned me into a baby at me. What... what could he have done to me if I hadn't caught it?"

 

Dust flinched.

"yeah.. um... dream kinda kidnapped you for a bit..." He mumbled quietly.

 

Nightmare winced at the information.  "Stars...."

 

"but... blueberry saved you from an uncertain fate and gave you back to us with a bag of cookies that you helped him bake." Dust explained.

 

Nightmare sighed in relief, a bit weird by the final part of the sentence. Odd but he'd take it over death.

"How much chaos did I cause?" he asks.

 

"not much chaos. you just gave killer frequent soul attacks." Dust responded with a small smirk.

 

"What do you mean by that?" Nightmare asked in concern and confusion.

 

"you were pretty calm most of the time but you managed to get yourself in a ton of dangerous situations." Dust explained.

 

Nightmare groaned softly and hid his face in his hands. Stars that was so embarrassing.

 

Dust chuckled softly.

"sorry." He apologised, a smirk audible in his voice. He didn't sound sorry at all.

"but you managed to make error stay with us for a full week. He didn't leave the hideout in that time except when you dragged him outside twice." Dust explained.

 

Nightmare looked up in surprise. "How did I do that?"

 

"you used your cuteness." Dust replied with a grin.

"oh. and you managed to get him to eat a full meal on day seven."

 

Nightmare blinked in confusion. "That can't be true."

 

"better start believing it because it is true. you even taught cross a bit about how to use cuteness." Dust chuckled.

 

Nightmare raised a brow doubtfully. "Have you seen this face? How can I be cute?"

 

Dust chuckled and looked through his phone for a picture of Nightmare's manipulative cuteness. He smirked as he found one and showed it to Nightmare.

 

Nightmare looked at the photo before blushing. Okay, he had to admit. He was cute. "Uh...."

 

Dust chuckled.

"super adorable." He said with a grin.

 

Nightmare flushed deeper, staring at Dust with one wide eye. Did he mean Nightmare or when he was a baby? It was hard to tell. "Uh...."

 

Dust smirked.

"we got a whole album in our cloud." He explained.

 

Nightmare covered his face in embarrassment. "Why...?"

 

Dust chuckled. It was going to be so much fun to tease Nightmare with all the pictures.

 

Nightmare flushed brighter at the soft chuckle of amusement and tried to stand up to leave. A wave of dizziness hit him and he fell back on his ass on the bed.

 

Dust's expression changed to one of worry immediately.

"easy." He warned. "you won't be able to walk for a bit." He explained.

 

Nightmare laid on the bed with a pained groan. "Ugh.... can't I at least have something to drink?"

 

"sure. you want water or..." Dust stopped himself from saying anything else. Water was the only thing he could give Nightmare safely. "... water?" He asked.

 

Nightmare sighed. "That's fine."

 

Dust stood up and went to the kitchen to get some water.

 

Nightmare stayed where he was, not bothering to risk another pounding headache. He covered his face with a groan. Why was he the one who turned into a baby? Why not his gang.

Wait.... how much chaos had happened when he'd been a baby?! What had his boys done?!

 

Dust came back a few minutes later with a glass of water. He handed it to Nightmare.

 

Nightmare slowly sat up when Dust came and took the glass. He drank slowly, happy that his thirst was fulfilled. He removed the glass and looked down.

"How much chaos happened when I was a baby?" Nightmare asked Dust.

 

"a lot. but nobody important got hurt." Dust replied with a small smirk.

 

"Dust that makes me worry even more." Nightmare pointed out with a groan. Stars his skull hurt. "What exactly happened?"

 

"well... you got sick because there wasn't enough negativity and we had to cause havoc. so we killed a few people." Dust explained.

 

Nightmare looked down and nodded. That made sense. He tended to get nauseated when negativity in the Multiverse was low. Hence another reason why he kept the balance.

"And...?" he prompted.

 

"we managed to evade dream and ink but we kinda overdid it with the paperwork and deprived ourselves of sleep..." Dust admitted.

 

Nightmare sighed. "Of course you did. And... you look fine?" he asked confusedly. They looked well rested, or at least better than weeks of no sleep. Dust looked like he was slightly tired but not sleep deprived.

 

"yeah. you used your adorableness to make us go to sleep which worked even with cross." Dust explained with a small smile.

 

Nightmare flushed and covered his face. "Nnn... that had to be a lie. I'm not- I can't do that."

 

"killer told me you managed to do that. you made me fall asleep the moment you said bed." Dust chuckled.

 

Nightmare felt like his face was going to explode. "Why do I have the feeling I've done something like that multiple times?"

 

Dust chuckled.

"you did." He agreed with a smile.

 

Nightmare turned over with a groan and used a tentacle to wave at Dust. "Go away and let me sleep. Hopefully I'll forget what you told me."

 

Dust laughed. That was hilarious.

"sure thing." He agreed. "call us if you need anything." He added. His bed was calling him.

 

Nightmare groaned as an answer. He grabbed a blanket and covered himself to hide. Stars why had this happened to him?

 

"sleep well." Dust said before closing the door behind himself.

 

Nightmare hummed as he slowly dozed off to sleep. Something told him that this wouldn't be the last he'd hear about himself being a baby.

 

Dust chuckled softly as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are the absolute best things ever!! We love comments! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between me (xXUndertale_loveXx) and SkylerSkyhigh.
> 
> ~Roles for this chapter~  
> Cross, Killer, Horror, Dream - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Dust - both
> 
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy the last chapter! ^^

Dust smirked slightly as he got an idea. They were all watching a movie.

"Nightmare?" He asked, fighting the urge to giggle.

 

Nightmare looked at Dust with a raised brow questioningly as he drank a mug of hot chocolate.

 

"could you use your adorableness to convince error to join us?" Dust asked with a smirk.

 

Nightmare coughed in shock and covered his mouth to cough out the hot chocolate. He had a flush on his face.

After a moment he stared at Dust with one wide eye in shock.

 

Dust laughed.

"Another thing you managed to accomplish." Cross chuckled.

 

Nightmare flushed deeper and covered his face with one hand. "Can you not bring that up?? I've just forgotten about it!" he said flusteredly.

 

Killer chuckled softly. It was too hilarious not to bring it up.

"Our little adorable Nighty." Horror cooed as he hugged him.

 

Nightmare flushed deeper and made a small sound of embarrassment.

He stood up suddenly and quickly walked to the kitchen. "I'm getting a refill!"

 

"no! nighty!" Dust called after him before dissolving into giggles.

 

Nightmare gave them a middle finger before going into the kitchen. His face was still flushed.  Fuck them all to hell.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare was sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book silently. The others were doing their own thing.

He sniffed slightly before letting out a small sneeze.

 

Cross looked up from his drawing when Nightmare sneezed.

"Nightmare, are you okay?" He asked on reflex.

 

Nightmare rubbed his face slightly. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little sneeze."

 

"aww. that sneeze was so cute." Dust teased with a smirk.

 

Nightmare flushed slightly, staring at Dust in confusion. "I.... what?"

 

"Your sneeze was adorable." Horror explained with a small smirk.

 

"Uh...." Nightmare said dumbfounded. "You never said that before."

 

Dust only chuckled in response.

 

Nightmare stopped trying to rationalize their words and read his book again, a light flush on his face.

 

~~~

 

Horror smiled slightly as he sat on the grass of their garden. He smirked slightly as he spotted a ladybug on a dandelion.

 

Nightmare laid on his back staring at the stars in the sky. He wondered why his gang insisted on playing outside nowadays but he couldn't deny them. It was peaceful here.

 

Horror carefully picked up the dandelion.

"Look, Nightmare." He said with a grin.

 

Nightmare looked towards Horror and blinked in confusion when a dandelion was shown to him, a little purple bug on it.

"Uh.... what's the purpose of that?" he asked in confusion.

 

"A ladybug! Aren't you excited?" Horror chuckled.

 

"Why should I be?" Nightmare asked in confusion as he watched the small creature move about on the fluff.

 

"When you were a baby you got excited about ladybugs." Horror explained. He chuckled when a second ladybug landed on Nightmare's nose ridge.

 

Nightmare flushed at Horror's words, the flush deepened when another ladybug landed on his nasal bone. "Uh...."

 

Horror snickered quietly, smiling.

"Need some help?" He asked.

 

Nightmare frowned at him before waving the tiny creature off, his face still flushed. "Would you stop with the teasing? I have no memory of what happened."

 

"Makes it even funnier." Horror chuckled.

 

Nightmare frowned before looking away in embarrassment. He was not that cute. He was literally turned into a baby against his will. And had no memory of it. That was not fair!

 

Horror chuckled softly.

 

Nightmare blushed deeper at the laughter. He'd never live this down would he?

 

~~~

 

Dream frowned when he felt an overwhelming amount of negative emotions and quickly went to that AU.

 

Nightmare smiled wide as he killed every monster that tried to attack him. His tentacles pierced their bodies, shattering their Souls quickly. The rush of LV. The screams. The negativity. It was so addicting.

And a much needed distraction from his gang's teasing.

 

Dream gasped as he saw Nightmare and stared at him. He was back to normal. And killing people.

 

Nightmare felt Dream's presence and spun around to face the other, his tentacles ready and sharp.

"What do you want Dream?" he asked with a frown, as if he didn't know why Dream was here.

 

Dream gaped up at him, not responding.

"Shit..." He whispered quietly.

 

Nightmare raised a brow at Dream, killing a monster that had tried to sneak up on him.

"What's with that dumb look on your face?" he demanded with a glare.

 

Dream flinched slightly, quickly gathering up magic to summon his staff.

 

Nightmare sighed. "Typical."

He got his magic ready to attack Dream if he went hostile- which he always did.

 

Dream summoned his staff and turned it into a bow, summoning a few arrows.

 

Nightmare got ready to block the arrows, knowing full well how it hurt.

 

"How did you get back to normal?" Dream asked, his arrow aimed at Nightmare.

 

Nightmare blocked the attack and stared at Dream in confusion. "What do you mean?"

 

"You're not a baby anymore." Dream replied with a frown.

 

Nightmare flushed in shock. "You've seen me too?!! Argh, fuck off!"

He screamed and threw some bones at Dream.

 

Dream flinched and quickly did his best to block the attacks, gasping in pain as he was cut. He shot a few arrows at Nightmare.

 

Nightmare dodged the arrows and shot more bones at Dream, feeling very irritated. Of course Dream knew. Why wouldn't he?!

 

Dream tried to shoot some arrows at Nightmare.

 

Nightmare deflected the arrows with a winch. He opened a portal behind him to a random AU. Time to go.

 

Dream tried to stop Nightmare from going through the portal but he was too slow.

 

Nightmare jumped through the portal, and another before landing in his hideout. He huffed in annoyance with a slight flush on his face.

 

Killer chuckled slightly.

"what's wrong?" He asked.

 

Nightmare groaned at them and pointed his middle finger. "Fuck you, Dream knows."

 

Killer giggled quietly.

"didn't dust tell you? you got kidnapped by him." He explained.

 

"What?! When?!" Nightmare cried out in shock, his eye wide in shock. He flailed his arms in panic and slight anger. "You didn't protect me?!! I could have died!!"

 

"you fell through a portal, sending us all into hysterics. we got you back half a day later because blueberry handed you over without a fight and had taken care of you. he made cookies with you and started leaving you cookies in outertale." Killer explained.

 

Nightmare slumped in relief with a soft sigh. He rubbed his skull for a moment before he straightened up in fear. "Wait.... cookies?"

 

Killer tilted his skull in confusion.

"yeah, cookies." He replied.

 

"Why cookies?" Nightmare asked in confusion. He was so confused. Why would Blue give him cookies?

 

"you really liked cookies while you were a kid." Killer explained.

 

"Really?" Nightmare asked in confusion before shaking his skull. He'd never understand what had happened to him. "Okay then. I'll be in the training room if you need me."

 

"okay." Killer agreed. "do you need a sparring partner?" He asked.

 

Nightmare raised a brow at Killer doubtfully. "And let you tease me about being a smol baby again? No thanks. I need to get rid of my anger and I could accidentally severely hurt you."

 

"okay. have fun blowing up the dummies. i'll go get some more." Killer replied.

 

"Get some walls too." Nightmare said as he walked. "I will probably make some holes."

 

"sure." Killer agreed, making a portal.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare was sitting on the couch with his eye closed as he rested. Finally, some peace and quiet-

He opened his eye in surprise when he felt something being placed on his skull.

 

Cross giggled as he placed a paper crown on Nightmare's skull.

 

Nightmare looked up in confusion at the small paper crown on his skull. He turned his skull to see Cross giggling behind him.

"What's this for?" he asked in confusion.

 

"You're the king!" Cross cheered with a smirk.

 

Nightmare raised a confused brow but he didn't like that smirk.

"I'm a guardian of negativity." he said slowly and warily. "I haven't called myself a king since my insanity days."

 

"You did so a week ago." Cross replied with a smirk.

 

Nightmare took a moment to understand before his face exploded in a blush. Oh.... he'd called himself a king when he'd been a baby. And somehow made a crown out of cardboard. And Cross kept the fucking crown.

 

Cross laughed when he saw how realisation dawned on Nightmare.

 

Nightmare stood up and walked away. The crown still on his skull but he was too flustered to care. "Fuck you!"

 

Cross laughed loudly.

"You going to take a nap?" He wheezed.

 

"Fuck off!" Nightmare screamed at Cross as he quickly walked away.

 

Cross giggled in response.

 

~~~

 

Cross smiled happily as he munched on a smore Horror had made. They were camping in the backyard.

 

Nightmare was reading a book as he sat cross legged on the grass in front of the fire. The crickets chirping around them in the bushes.

Dust ate a smore happily with a small hum.

 

Killer tapped on his phone, ignoring the way Horror was frowning at him.

 

Nightmare grabbed a smore from the pile on a plate with a tentacles and put it in his mouth, eating silently as he read. Finally, hopefully, a peaceful night.

 

Killer chuckled as he found the encrypted folder in their cloud.

 

Nightmare looked up at Killer when he heard the mischievous giggle. Should he be worried or not?

 

"look." Killer mumbled and showed his phone to Cross.

"So adorable!" Cross said with a grin.

 

Nightmare raised a brow at them, feeling both curious and wary.

Dust perked up and looked over at Killer's phone. He smiled widely with a snicker. "Yup. So cute."

 

Killer showed his phone to Horror with a smile.

"Extremely cute." Horror agreed.

 

"Should I ask what you're all cooing about?" Nightmare asked them with a frown and a raised brow.

 

Killer showed his phone to Nightmare, smirking slightly.

"You're so adorable!" Cross explained.

 

Nightmare looked at the screen and flushed deeply when he saw a picture of him, as a baby, eating cookies messily.

"When did you take that?!" he asked flusteredly.

 

Killer chuckled, looking at the date.

"two weeks ago." He cooed, smirking slightly.

 

Nightmare flushed deeper as Dust laughed.

"We have all sorts of pictures!" Dust said through laughter. "Killer! Show him when he 'attacked' Horror."

 

Killer chuckled softly, searching through the folder.

Cross giggled as he watched the screen.

 

Nightmare shook his skull at them.  "No no no! I would rather you not show it to me!"

 

Killer chuckled and showed the picture to Nightmare.

 

Nightmare looked at the picture and covered his blushing face with his book and a loud groan. He- as a baby- was standing on top of a grinning Horror, with a dandelion in his hand.

"Stop...." he groaned in embarrassment.

 

"never!" Killer replied, already searching for a new picture.

 

Nightmare groaned/whined from behind his book as Dust fell over on his back from laughter. That was priceless!

 

Cross giggled as he watched Killer flip through the pictures.

 

Dust tried to catch his breath from all the laughing but he was having very hard time.

 

Horror's shoulders were shaking with restrained laughter. The whole situation was hilarious.

 

"Could you not?!" Nightmare yelled at them with his flushed face.

 

Horror laughed loudly, covering his mouth with his hands to muffle his laughter.

Killer grinned as he found another picture. Nightmare napping with Dust.

 

Nightmare took one look before he had enough. He wrapped everyone up with his tentacles and lifted them up into the air.

He glared at Killer who was smugly grinning at him. "That's enough."

 

Cross giggled, hugging Nightmare's tentacle.

"So cute." He cooed smugly.

Killer grinned at Nightmare, showing him a picture where Error was eating dinner with them.

 

Nightmare flushed deeper before screaming out and dropping his gang roughly to the ground.

"Fuck you all!" he screamed before disappearing in a blob of black and shot to the house.

 

Horror wheezed out a laugh, not at all affected by being dropped.

Cross giggled as he looked after Nightmare.

 

Dust laughed as he watched Nightmare run away. That was too good.

 

Killer chuckled. He had a lot more pictures where those came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed the last chapter!
> 
> If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment (comments are the absolute best things ever!! We love comments! ^^).
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
